Love Is Everything
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: (Special Story to Norolemodelz98 and his family) A&O High School. Humphrey try his best to win Kate and earned her love in his final year of high school along with Kate, however there are some problems that they both had to get through.
1. First Meet, New Day

It was the time when Humphrey went to school on the first day, in the age of five. Humphrey was actually very nervous. He doesn't know anybody and plus he felt like he won't see his parents again at school.

Humphrey's parents drove him to Jasper Elementary School. His mother look at him and smiled as he look out of the window with a scared look on his face.

"Humphrey, don't worry. You'll be fine" said Chrystal smiling. Humphrey look at her. "No I won't mommy. What if I get bullied" he said fearfully. "Then, just tell the teacher okay" she said softly. Humphrey nodded his head as they parked in front of the school.

Both of his parents got out of the car and Humphrey slowly got out of it also. Charley smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "You know. When I was little like you, I was very scared" he said. "Really" Humphrey asked looking at him. He nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't worry. People in this school are very nice. Trust me" he said. Humphrey nodded his head and slowly walking to the playground where all the kids were playing. He wrap his tail around him self and look back at his parents.

Charley gave him a thumbs up and Chrystal just smiled at him. "I love you Humphrey" she said. Humphrey smiled. "I love you too mom" he said.

They both smiled and got into the car and drove off. Humphrey was more than afraid. He slowly walking through the playground, with his backpack and his tail wrapping his body. Then, a little girl with tan orange fur bumped into him. "Sorry" she said looking at him until they both froze.

Humphrey had never ever seen a beautiful girl. He can't describe this feeling inside of him. "Um, hello" she said waving her hand in front of his face. Humphrey snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. The girl just blushed and giggled a bit. "My names Kate" she said letting her hand out. Humphrey widen his smile and then shook her hand.

"My names Humphrey, nice to meet you" he said to her. Kate smiled. "You wanna play with us" she said pointing at the playground with her new friends that she made. Humphrey nodded his head and they both began running inside the playground.

'This is an awesome day' Humphrey exclaimed in his mind.

(12 years ago)

It's been twelve years since Humphrey met Kate. His parents died when their house lit on fire and Humphrey and his little sister were devastated by that time when they are eight years old and four years old. Only Humphrey saw the whole thing. They both were adopted by two adults with three kids. One older sister and two boys who were the same age as Humphrey and Heather.

The parents who had those kids are Zachary Hall, and Ashley Hall. Zachary is a wolf with dark gray fur with white underbelly and with brown eyes. Ashley is a beautiful wolf with light hazel fur with green eyes. For the kids, well, Mickey was the oldest sister, who had the same features as her mother and the two boys, Sebastian and Lee.

Same features as their father but Sebastian had rare eyes, red eyes. He was picked by everyone, saying how evil he is, but Sebastian is not evil. He was a nice, caring wolf.

How's Humphrey doing with his new family along with his little sister, Heather? We'll find out.

In the residential area with good and luxury houses, a wolf with different shades of gray color on his fur with blue eyes, punching, kicking, elbow and knee striking at a...tree? It was Humphrey Foster, which he preferred his real last name along with heather, practicing his martial arts skills. That's right.

Humphrey was a elite black belt in Karate. Not only he did karate, but he did every Asian's martial arts. Not Boxing and Wrestling like in North America. He said those martial arts are weak which it is.

Boxing only go for the faces and wrestling only hug people. No wonder Brazilian Jijutsu are a lot better. Why he learned, so many martial arts? Jasper City had crimes, a lot of crimes for one year and his adopted parents are worried about their kids so they put them in some self defense. Lee shoots guns and the others, well did nothing for self defense but at least they had a good comeback, such as roasting.

"Haaaa" Humphrey yelled as he did a roundhouse kick to the tree and the tree's surface snapped into pieces. Humphrey is not muscular, but he does have a body like every martial artist, including actors, Jackie Chan, Donnie Yen, Jet Li, and Tony Jaa. He's not like Bruce Lee, but he is Bruce Lee of Martial arts, which means he is the best at everything.

He knows the strongest martial art, Muay Thai. The Deadliest, Ninjutsu. The fastest, Taekwondo. The best, Mixed Martial Arts, and the most smartest martial art, Wing Chun.

"Humphrey, it's time to go to school" said Ashley at the door of a modern house. It doesn't had many windows but it does have a big one. Half the size of a wall.

Humphrey sighed and look at his knuckles. It was bright red but Humphrey didn't felt anything, thanks to Ninjutsu. He began walking towards the house and went in.

Sebastian had a remote control skateboard, which is bad ass. He does technologies stuff. Lee just chill while looking at his phone. He was looking at guns. Mickey was at the kitchen table doing her college homework. Zachary was in his suite and he does chemistry for cancer. God cancer are the worst.

He had stress of creating a chemical to save everyone from cancer, it's really hard. Humphrey look at his real sister. She was by his side. Ashley and Zachary look at the clock and so did Humphrey.

"Well, time to go. First day in my final year" said Humphrey walking to the garage door. "Same here" said Sebastian as he carry his remote control skateboard. "Bye you guys" said Mickey. Mickey was a lucky kid. She was able to go home and sleep without sleeping in those homes at university. "Bye Mickey" said Humphrey closing the door.

Humphrey had a blue nova ss. He got into his car along with the others and drove off towards Jasper High school. Jasper High school is one of the largest school in the world. They had four different sports teams. West, East, North, and the South.

He parked his car and got out with the others. Heather looked pretty scared. Humphrey notice this. "Don't worry Heather, you'll be fine" he said. Heather smiled and nodded her head.

"Heather" someone yelled. Heather look over her right and was immediately hugged by Lilly. "Lilly" Heather exclaimed as she hug the white wolf.

Humphrey heard someone cleared their throat and look at Sebastian who was motioning his head at his little brother. Lee had a dreamy look on his face while staring at Lilly. The older brothers look at each other and chuckled.

Lilly look at Humphrey and gasped. "Humphrey, you've grown" she said. Last year, Humphrey was five, six and right now. Humphrey was five eleven. Humphrey smiled. "Yeah I did" he said to her. He began looking around for Kate. He already know the answer. Hanging out with Garth. They had been dating since sophomore and Humphrey catch them kissing for their first time. He was literally heartbroken.

But this year, Humphrey was different. He felt strong and had a chance to get Kate. The bell began to ring. Sebastian knock Lee's head to wake him up from his love trance.

"Hey" Lee exclaimed with anger in his eyes. "Bro, we gotta get our schedules dude" said Sebastian walking to the door with the others. Lee sighed in frustration and began walking inside.

They all got their schedules from the area in front of the office. Humphrey was walking towards his home room until someone called out his name. "Humphrey".

Humphrey look behind him and saw three of his best friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. "Hey guys" he greeted them with a smile. They all hugged him instead doing their handshakes and high fives or fist pump. Humphrey look at them confused as they broke the embrace.

"What was that for" he asked. "Well, we just wanted to cheer you up from two years ago. You still feeling heartbroken" Salty asked until he look up and down on him. Humphrey smiled. "Nope" he said to them. They all dropped their jaws. Humphrey was actually had a depressed state for two years and until now, he's not.

This is different. "Well, let's get to our homeroom" said Humphrey walking away as his best friends followed him. "Who did you get" Mooch asked. "Mrs, Johnson" he said as they all groaned. "Oh man, we don't have the same homeroom" said Shakey.

Humphrey chuckled. "Well, see you later" he said as they reached at his classroom and Humphrey walked in. As Humphrey walked in, he notice Kate was in his homeroom. Humphrey almost had a panic attack. Kate look over at him and smiled at him.

Humphrey look around to make sure Garth wasn't in here but he saw no signs of him. He look back at her and smiled at her.

After a few minutes, Mrs Johnson assigned everyone in their seat except Humphrey. Kate was already assigned in her seat. "Alright Humphrey, you sit right next to Kate over there" she said pointing at Kate. Humphrey nodded his head and went over to his seat. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted him happily. "Hey Kate" he said. "You have grown haven't you" she said looking up and down.

Humphrey nodded his head and there was a silence between them. "So, how'd you doing" he said breaking the silence. "Very good actually" said Kate smiling.

Humphrey smiled a little and then the class had started.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey was walking to the lunchroom and saw his adopted brothers sitting with his best friends. He went over there with his lunchbox and sat down.

"Hey guys" he said opening his lunchbox.

"Hey Humphrey" said Sebastian eating his lunch. Humphrey look everywhere for Kate and saw her sitting right next to Garth. Humphrey growled quietly and continue eating his lunch.

He still hate Garth and also on Kate, a little. Humphrey had know Kate since Kindergarten, more than Garth. Humphrey wonder how Kate's parents feel of her dating a jock. Why do girls want to date jocks? But that one will soon change in the future. 'Kate's going to be mine for now' said Humphrey in his mind.

 **Here comes Humphrey the badass motherfucker. WOOOO. If you guys want to see those martial arts in action that I had on this document, search it up. It's awesome. Plus the reason why this story is so special to NoRoleModelz is because of his daughter in the story. There's only names for him, his gf, and his daughter. So, cheer Norolemodelz up and pray for him and his daughter. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. The Change Of Kate

After lunch, Kate went to her next class along with her friends. She had social studies. "So Kate, how's Garth" said Sweets smiling. "Pretty good" she said. Her friends stopped walking. "What do you mean pretty good" Candy asked. "Well, I felt like I really don't like him" said Kate nervously. They all gasped in shock. "What? Garth is the hottest guy in the whole damn school" Princess exclaimed. "I know but you know what I said" said Kate walking faster, so she can get to her class on time.

Her friends groaned and began following her to class. They had arrived at their next class room and they look around for their seat. The teacher saw this and stood up.

"Don't worry ladies, it's just a free seat" he said to them. Kate smiled and nodded as they walk through the class room. Every boys saw this and began to drool a little bit. Kate and her friends were in a cheerleader squad for the football team. Kate's friends, every friends that she had in this school were in the squad also.

Kate was one of the hottest girl out of every girls. "Look it's Kate" someone whispered. "Damn she looks sexy as hell dude, like a fucking super model where she works in a strip club at the same time getting pictures and get posted on the calendar" another one whispered. Kate was grossed out by this as she made a disgust face to let the boys see it. "I guess she heard it" he said.

Sweets rolled her eyes at them and look at Kate. "so who did you like" she whispered in her ears. Kate didn't know. Although, she did forget she actually have a crush on Humphrey. But then when Garth came along, he steals away from her. "I don't know" she said as she didn't tell them about her childhood past.

"Well, you have two male friends, Garth and Humphrey soo" said Princess. Kate look at her with a smirk on her face. "I know you like him" she said smiling. Princess blushed heavily and look away as they sit at the far right of the class room.

Kate look around and saw Humphrey came into the classroom. She saw him looking around the classroom and walk back to the far right back of the room where Kate and her friends are.

Humphrey look at Kate and she look back at him. He gave her a little smile and Kate smiled back before the teacher started the class after the tardy bell ring.

After fifteen minutes, the teacher gave them a test, a test from last year if they could've remembered what they learned from last year. Kate can't remember anything from this stuff. She only knows ten of them, out of sixteen questions. Humphrey was the first one to finish the test since he know this stuff. Humphrey was just too smart in his class on his schedule, along with Kate.

Kate look at Humphrey who was listening to music with his earbuds connecting to his phone. She then look at her friends who were struggling as well. Kate raised her hand up in the air.

"Yes Kate" said the teacher. "Can I change seats and get help from someone" she asked kindly. The teacher smiled and nodded his head. Kate stood up and grab her stuff and walk towards Humphrey's seat. Humphrey was staring at the walls while listening to music. He didn't hear Kate pulled a chair and sat next to him.

Kate tap him on his shoulder and Humphrey jumped a little. He look to his left and saw Kate smiling at him. He took off his earbuds and turn off his music. "God Kate don't scared me like that" he said to her once he heard her giggling.

Kate smiled. "Sorry" she apologized. "I just need a help on my test" she said. "And the teacher let you" he asked her. Kate nodded her head and slide her test over to Humphrey. Humphrey look at it. "What is the most common name that almost every Asians have" he said to himself.

Kate giggled a bit at this. "Easy answer, it's Lee" said Humphrey smiling. "Oh man, should've thought of that" said Kate writing it down. Humphrey look around. Everyone didn't hear the answer because they were to busy focusing on the test with their eyes narrowed at it. Humphrey sighed as Kate finish writing it down. After fifteen minutes, Kate had finish the test with a smile on her face. Humphrey sighed as he crack his knuckles and put his earbuds on to resume his favorite music.

Kate look over at Humphrey while he was listening to music. He look different than usual as last year. His body look different also. Last time they were skinny but now it was like a mixed with muscles, like a normal body. Then, she look at his eyes. 'My god they are so freaking beautiful' she said in her mind.

She then snapped out of it when Humphrey look at her. She was blushing a bit as she turn her head away from him. 'Why am I thinking about this' she asked herself.

Kate took a quick glance at Humphrey. He was still listening to music. Kate look at the time and saw there was enough time. She look at Humphrey again. Kate had no idea why she was thinking about this. She can't fall in love with her best friend who she know for a long time since school started for both of them.

Kate thought her love was Garth but sometimes, she seen him bullying Humphrey. Kate now changed at that point. Garth was a mistake choice who was being a jerk and Humphrey was the right one.

The bell began to ring and Humphrey put his earbuds away and turn off his music. Kate and Humphrey went to the same way. They both had the same class on the next. Then, Garth came up to Kate. "Hey babe" he said kissing her cheek. Kate smiled a bit as Humphrey walked past them.

Garth glared at Humphrey then got chills as he walk past him. He notice that Humphrey was little taller than him. He remembered he was smaller than him but he didn't expected him to grow so many inches until it got up to Garth's height.

Garth also notice of his forearm, and his body that has a little muscles in it, but Garth didn't know that those muscles were built to punch something harder than a linebacker tackling another football player. Garth walked up to Humphrey and grab his shoulders. Humphrey felt a tight grab on his shoulder and turn his head quickly.

It was Garth. "What do you think you're doing" he asked glaring at him. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. Garth felt there's a bunch of muscles on his shoulder as he shrugged it. He was really surprised. Really surprised.

"Can you just let go of me please" Humphrey asked him kindly with a smile. Garth wouldn't as he squeezed his shoulder. Humphrey chuckled. "Oh well I see. Trying to show off to the ladies how strong you are" he said to him. Garth only look around and saw ladies smiling at Garth as they walked past by.

Kate didn't really mind it. She knew she just made a mistake just right now about a thirty seconds ago. "Garth, you may be strong at lifting weights but you want to know something else" he asked. Garth just glared at him. Humphrey smiled a bit. He then slap Garth's hand away from his shoulder from his tight grip. "I'm strong in force" said Humphrey smiling as he began walking away.

Garth growled and then the warning bell began to ring. Kate started running to her next class where Humphrey was walking and so did Garth.

(Time skip: After School)

Humphrey walked out of the building and began walking towards his car. He then saw his siblings waiting for him and Heather smiled when she saw her own blooded brother.

Humphrey smiled back and then he was jerked back. Humphrey look behind him and saw Garth and Hutch grabbing his shoulders tightly. "What do you want" he asked them. "Well if you think you are strong in force then maybe fight me" said Garth smiling. "Yeah right" said Humphrey began walking away until he was jerked back again.

"Yes" he asked them jokingly. Garth raised his fist and then throw a punch at him. Humphrey knew it's time to show what he can really do with his muscles. Humphrey slid his foot behind Garth's foot. He ducked in and then push Garth on his chest.

Garth fell back and landed hard onto the ground. That martial art was Judo. Humphrey look behind and saw Hutch threw a punch and it hit him right on the face.

Humphrey just jump up back to his feet when he made the contact to the ground. Hutch threw another punch and Humphrey block it with his elbow and trip him over. Kate heard commotions and saw a group of people circling around someone else. Kate run towards it and saw Humphrey fighting Garth and his gang.

Garth look at his gang and push them. "This is my fight" he said to them. They just backed away and join the rest. Garth start jumping around, letting his arms loose. He threw his punch so fast that Humphrey just block it like it was nothing.

Humphrey smiled. "My turn" he said as he got into a stance of Muay Thai. Garth laughed. "What the hell are you doing? Kangaroo dance" Garth asked laughing as everyone laugh. Kate chuckled a bit at this. Humphrey just widen his smile. "Just a dance that is perfectly match to your strength" Humphrey taunted. Garth rolled his eyes and threw a punch. Humphrey block it and run up to him and knee him right in the face.

Garth stumbled back and Humphrey elbow strike him to the face. Garth felt a lot of pain. He threw a bunch of punches at him and Humphrey began to change his martial art styles. He did a roundhouse kick to his face and did a body combo kick to his body and then face.

Garth grunted in pain as he look up. Humphrey then jump up to the air sideways and kick him on the neck. Garth howled and fell down to the floor.

Humphrey got on top of him and did a simple strong punch to his face. He got up and started walking towards his car. His siblings were clapping for him as the others look at him in shocked. Kate had never seen anybody fight like that, except the flying kick. Kate then wanted to find out what the hell or how the hell he beat a jock.

More like the strongest jerk in the school. She watched as Humphrey and his siblings got into his car and drove off. Princess walked up to her. "Did you know about this" she asked her.

Kate just shook her head. "No, but we're going to find out" said Kate. "How? I don't want to be a creeper" said Candy joining in. "I know but we can get into his house just the most simple way" said Kate smiling. Kate really wanted to know what kind of exercises he do. Humphrey change a lot right now and Kate felt like she was falling for him, just a bit.

 **There you have it. An Asian martial art fighting scene and I suggested you guys should check it out. It's pretty awesome. Plus, I'm planning to go to Jasper Park Canada on May 30th and that's when the sequel of The Journey of True Love will be coming out, so stay tuned. Norole's daughter is fine but she had been crying by the extraction wounds, so she's fine cause you know surgery hurts like hell. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. The Secret

"Bye mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends" Kate shouted from the front door. "Alright Honey" said Eve from the kitchen. Kate close the door right behind her.

Kate's house was really big. It has a circular driveway, four car garage, and a pool with a water fall. There's also a fountain in the circular driveway. Kate jumped into her car which is a Lamborghini Aventador, and went to Candy's house for a meeting about Humphrey.

Kate thought about him. How the hell did he get so much flexible? Most boys hate it because they were afraid that they might rip their balls apart from doing the splits. Kate wanted to know what martial arts that Humphrey did at school. 'How a less built wolf like Humphrey beat up Garth with no scratches on him' Kate asked herself as she stop at the red light.

The light turn green and Kate drove off. Kate had arrive at Candy's house which is a traditional house. She saw the rest of her friends were here from her car. She got out of the car and turn the lock on as she went towards the front door. Kate knock the door and Candy open it. "Hey Kate" she greeted her. Kate smiled.

"Hey Candy" she greeted back as she stepped into the house. They both walked into the living room. "So Kate, do you know where he lives" Sweets asked her.

"Of course I do, we're friends since kindergarten" Kate answered. "Okay, let's go" she said as they all getting up. Kate look at them confused. "I just got here though" she said to them.

Her friends look at her and then laughed. "Sorry Kate" said Princess as she got off the chair. Kate rolled her eyes and then they all walked out of the door and got in their cars. Kate lead them to the neighborhood with luxury houses. Kate also lived there too. They all had arrive at Humphrey's house. "Wow" said Princess in awe as she came out of her car.

Kate got out of her car and began walking towards the front door. "Don't waste my time" said Kate at the door. They walked to the door when she said that and Kate ring the door bell. "I got it" Sebastian yelled as he run downstairs and open the door. He open the door and saw the girls. "Um, can I help you" he asked them confused.

"Um we just wanted to visit Humphrey and I think you know me" said Kate. Sebastian think for a moment. "Oh yeah, you're Humphrey's best friend since kindergarten" he said loudly.

Kate nodded her head and Sebastian let them in the house. "Wow" said the girls except Kate since she already been to his house. "Never seen a modern house before" Sebastian asked them.

"No, not even the inside" said Candy looking around. "Sebastian, who is it" Ashley asked from the living room. "Oh, it's just some girls that knew Humphrey" he shouted. Ashley and Zachary look around the corner and saw Kate. "Oh hey Kate" they both greeted at the same time.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Hall" she said to them. They both smiled and disappeared around the corner. "Anyway, Humphrey is at downstairs, doing his martial arts training" he said.

"By the way did you see the fight" he asked them. They all nodded their head. "Yep, we're just wondering how the heck he did those crazy fighting style" said Candy. "Oh well I can go down with you and explained everything but I think Heather will" said Sebastian. Kate nodded her head and Sebastian went up the stairs. They all heard Sebastian knocking the door and talking. Heather came downstairs and smiled at them.

"Let me guess. You guys all got turn on from seeing Humphrey fighting Garth and you'll just want to see him exercise don't you" said Heather jokingly. Kate laughed and every girl just blushed a bit, including Kate. "Very funny Heather" said Princess feeling very embarrassed.

Heather laughed so hard that she was crying. "Okay okay, let's go" she said calming down. Heather open the sliding door that was right next to the stairs.

"Shh" Heather whispered. They went in front of her and Heather slid the door quietly. They walk downstairs and then turn left. Heather open the door slowly and they all peaked in as Heather got out of there. Kate and her friends saw Humphrey touching the floor with his flat palms while standing up. Humphrey then stood up and rolled his shoulders five times.

"Ah that hurt a bit but that feels good" said Humphrey to himself. Then, Humphrey look at the dummy. He then started charging at it and did four combo kicks in the air.

Kate just dropped her jaws. Heather smiled. "That martial art is Taekwondo, only kicks" she said. Kate look at her then back at Humphrey. He did every kicks in Taekwondo to the dummy for a few minutes. Then, he did Karate, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, and Tai Chi after each minute.

"How many martial arts does he know" Kate asked Heather while looking at Humphrey. "I don't know but I know he does a lot of them" she said smiling. Humphrey took a deep breath as he stand right in front of a pile of nails that was sticking up.

"What is he doing" Sweets asked. Heather thought for a second. She peaked in the room and saw what he was doing. "Oh he's trying to do a handstand push up on the nails" Heather answered. All the girls paused for a second and then look at her. "What" Heather asked.

"Is he crazy or something" Candy asked. Heather sighed. "No, just watch" she said getting tired to answer everything. And they all did.

Humphrey too another deep breath and put his hands on the nails. He slowly raised himself and did a handstand on the needles. The girls dropped their jaws. "Is that even possible" Kate asked. "Yep but it just takes practice" said Heather. "I know you guys are watching me" said Humphrey sitting down from the nails. Kate blushed heavily and hide right behind her friends.

"Hey Kate" said Humphrey getting up and turn around with a smile. "Hey Humphrey" said Kate hiding her cheeks with her hands. Humphrey rolled his shoulder and began walking towards Kate and her friends. They all back it up and Humphrey close the door right behind him.

"So what are you doing here" he asked. Kate's friends just look at Kate. Kate just blushed again.

"Well, me and my friends just wanted to see you how are you doing after getting into a fight with Garth" Kate explained to him. Humphrey smiled and Kate can't help it but smiled back at him. "That's nice of you Kate. You know I would do the same thing to you" he said.

Kate widen her smile. "I know" said Kate. Then, they started walking upstairs while talking to each other. "Do you need a drink" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, just give me some water" Kate replied to him. Kate and Humphrey went to the kitchen side by side while Kate's friends were smiling at Kate.

Humphrey grab a cup on the counter and went to the fridge that has cold water. Kate saw Mickey watching some movies on the TV with her parents.

"Hey Mickey" Kate greeted her. Mickey look back and smile at Kate. "Hey Kate" she greeted back. Then, Humphrey set the water cup onto the table that was next to Kate. "Here you go" he said. Kate grab it and drink it. "Kate, I gotta go home" said Candy walking to the front door.

Kate look at her then at the clock. It was four fifty. "Alright" she said after swallowing some water. Kate finish the water within seconds cause she need to get home like her friends. "I gotta go home before it gets dark Humphrey. Sorry for spying on you while you're doing exercises and training" Kate apologized with her ears pinned down to her head in shame.

Humphrey pulled her into a hug and Kate smiled and hug him back. Humphrey hug her like old times when they were in Elementary school. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Humphrey. Kate broke the embrace and nodded her head. "Same here Humphrey" Kate replied to him and then start walking towards the door.

Humphrey watched her as she was walking. Well, a little look on her ass but he just want to give privacy to his best friend who is his crush.

Kate open the door and look at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled and wave at her. She giggled and wave her back and then close the door. Kate sighed happily as she was walking towards her car. "Good times" she said to herself before getting into the car and drove off with a smile on her face.

 **Fucking big ass test that's happening in school right now. So, I'll make the next chapter longer if I had time. Plus the last chapter of TJOTL Remastered will be updated on March 27th. Don't worry about it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. Party Fight

Humphrey woke up when his alarm went off. "God damn it, why" Humphrey whined. He just wanted to finish his dream about Kate. Humphrey sighed as he got up from his bed. He yawned as he walk towards the door to go to the bathroom.

As he walk towards the bathroom, he notice the door is open when someone's in there. He didn't know who it is. Humphrey thought if his parents or his siblings leave the light on in the bathroom, so he open the door.

Humphrey stepped inside and saw Heather drying her hair with a towel wrap around her upper body. Heather gasped but then sighed in relief to see her brother. "Oh thank god" she said. Humphrey was confused by this.

"What" he asked looking around him. Heather giggled at his action.

"It's you silly. I thought you were Lee or Sebastian coming to the bathroom and see me, well, a quarter of me naked" Heather explained as she continue drying her hair. Humphrey was about to ask a question until he realized what she mean. "Oh I see" he said nodding his head. Heather smiled at this as she put the hairdryer down and hug Humphrey. Humphrey smiled and hug her back. "I love you Humphrey" she said smiling.

"I love you too" he said back. He then broke the embrace. "Come on, let's get ready for school" Humphrey suggested.

Heather nodded her head and went to her room. Humphrey sighed and took a shower. After five minutes, Humphrey came out of the shower and went downstairs after he chosen a clothes for him today. "Good morning Humphrey" said Ashley as he came downstairs.

"Morning mom" he said back. Humphrey grab a toast from the kitchen and saw Sebastian working on something on his laptop. "What are you doing there" Humphrey asked as he peak over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm just upgrading my laptop into an advanced one" Sebastian explained.

Humphrey nodded his head and then look at Lee who was playing Call of duty advanced warfare. He sighed and look at the clock. "Well, time to go" said Humphrey as Heather came rushing downstairs. Lee and Sebastian turn off their electronics and stood up.

"Bye kids, have a great day" Ashley yelled. "We will mom" they all said getting out of the house. They all got into Humphrey's car and drove off.

Humphrey yawned and rub his eyes while he was driving. "So Humphrey, is that peach guy going to bullied you" Lee asked from behind him. Humphrey was confused by that name. "Peach guy" he asked.

"Oh, it's that guy you beat up yesterday" he said referring to Garth. "Oh him. I don't know" said Humphrey looking forward. "Well if he does, kick his ass" said Heather smiling.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You know I always will" he said to her. For about fifteen minutes, they had arrive at Jasper High. Humphrey sighed as he got out of the car and stretched. "Hey Sebastian. When are you going to get a car" Humphrey asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" he said thinking about it. And with that, they all started walking towards their friends.

Humphrey sighed again and look at Kate as she was walking towards the front door with her friends. He smiled at the sight of her as the sunlight shines on her, making her fur more beautiful than ever.

'I love you Kate' he said in his head. The sight was lovely until it was ruined by Garth and his gang. Garth wrap his arm around her hips and kiss her cheek.

That made him remembered seeing them their first kiss. It made him feel depressed again, just like last time. Humphrey look up after looking down that he thought that Garth was going to kiss Kate, but when he look up.

He saw Kate wasn't showing any facial expression when Garth kiss her cheek. Her eyes only show in disgust? Humphrey just drop his jaws a bit. He look at his gang and they were flirting Kate's friends.

'Bravo' Humphrey thought sarcastically. He snapped out of his thought and start walking away. Garth saw this and smiled. "I'll be right back babe" he said as he motion his gang towards Humphrey. "Yeah right" Kate mumbled under her breath sarcastically. She knew they are going to beat up Humphrey from behind. Kate watched them as they are walking to him.

Humphrey can hear them walking towards him. Of course, Garth's steps were louder, like a damn moose. He turn around quickly and saw Garth was preparing to punch.

Humphrey smiled as he did the world's most famous punch right to his belly. The one inch punch. Garth felt like he was going to puke and then felt radius of pain waves sending through his body. He yelped in pain and Humphrey did it again right on the same spot, sending him five feet away from him.

Garth grunted and fell down to the ground as his gang surrounded him. Humphrey can hear cheering from the girls. 'This is so sudden' said Humphrey in his mind. When did all the girls cheered for Humphrey? Probably the fight from yesterday. Humphrey look at Kate and she had a smile on her face.

Kate felt hot sensation going through her body when she watch a warning punch from Humphrey. She likes it. Humphrey smile wildly and then the bell began to ring.

Humphrey walk inside and walk through the hallway to go to his locker. As he was walking, some girls just run up to him. "Oooo Humphrey you are so strong" said the girl on his right. "We can't wait to get that piece of meat right there" another one said as she was looking at his crotch.

Humphrey gulped. He knew who are these girls. Kayla, Emma, Alexis, Angela, and Jane. The sluts. Kayla and Angela had gray and white fur with green and yellow eyes.

And the rest of them had black and white fur with, blue, hazel, and orange eyes. Their bodies are slender with amazing looking curves and butts. Humphrey can tell they were turned on because he can see their nipples erected from their B and C breasts through their shirts. The girls then pushed him against the wall, licking their lips. "Humphrey, if you can tell us where you live. We will do the work, like blowjob with that cock. Five of us will at the same time" Jane explained seductively.

Humphrey can feel he was getting turned on by this. 'Is this how they get boys to have sex with them? Holy SHIT' he screamed as his mind was about to explode.

Then, Alexis began dry humping on his crotch with hers. "Oh my. You girls need to feel this. His dick has to be huge" she said as she moan sexily. The sluts look at each other and smiled. They began lowering themselves to the ground, so they can feel his dick while Alexis do her job to make him attracted by them.

"Um, I'm not ready for this" said Humphrey nervously. "I know you aren't, but we just want to know what your dick feels like" said Emma as they all going forward slowly at his crotch. "Can't we just do this later" he suggested. The females stopped and look at him. "Alright and I think he's going to show us when the sucking begins" said Kayla licking her lips with hunger in her eyes.

"After the party Kayla. We want to get some beer to get energy to fuck him all night. You know that right" said Angela. Kayla slap herself on the cheek. "I should've known that" she said. Alexis stop what she was doing and back up. "We'll see you next time, a guy with a dick that is a size of a tallest, and biggest building on the planet" she said very seductively.

"I can't wait" said the rest squealing with joy and excitement. Then, they all got close to his face and gave him a slutty lick on his cheek. "Bye bye our bitch" they all said walking away with a sexy sway on their hips as they all slap their ass together.

Humphrey just stand there with saliva dripping off both of his cheek. "Sweet baby Jesus. Somebody need to get me into a date. A date that can protect my balls" said Humphrey with widen eyes. Humphrey start walking away while wiping off the saliva on his cheek so people won't notice about it. Good thing Kate didn't see it.

He tried to calm himself down because his dick was erected from Alexis humping him. 'So, is this how they get boys to bang them on their beds or what' Humphrey asked himself in his mind. He had never experienced anything like that happen earlier.

Humphrey had arrive at his class and sit at a chair with Kate right next to him. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted him with a smile. "Hey Kate" he greeted back. Kate widen her smile.

"Are you going to Sasha's party tonight" she asked. "Yeah. You know I love parties Kate" he replied to her. "Well just making sure" she said rolling her eyes.

Humphrey wanted to be Kate's boyfriend so bad that his heart was about to explode and he might get internal bleeding. He can't help it but stare at her eyes. He love it when she rolled it.

Kate got a glance of him staring at her. "What" Kate asked looking back at him. Humphrey snap out of his trance and look away. "Nothing. Just spaced out I guessed" Humphrey said it quickly without hesitation.

Kate raised her eye brow then look forward as soon as the teacher began to explain the directions of the work that they are going to do.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey came into the lunchroom and saw his mother at the table with his siblings. He walked over there and saw that they all have McDonalds. "Oh thanks mom" he said as she handed the bag to him. "No problem" said Ashley smiling as she stood up.

"Well I gotta go right now. I just got off work today so I might hang out with my friends just like you guys" she explained. Humphrey nodded his head and Ashley kiss his cheek. "Have a great day kids" said Ashley as she left the room waving at them. Heather and Sebastian wave at her back and then start walking towards their friends' hang out table.

Humphrey just walk to his hang out place and sit there, waiting for them. 'Huh, where are those three' he wondered. He look at the lunch line and didn't see them until Kate got in his sight.

Humphrey smiled as she walk towards her friends' table with a smile on her face. He love her smile, actually he loves everything about her.

Then, Garth just sat right next to her and kiss her cheek. Humphrey just look away before it gets worse. Humphrey's friends finally came to the cafeteria and sat on the table after getting their lunch.

"Where are you guys" he asked them. "Fucking stay in class cause Salty just got bitched slap by a fucking girl who had, well, let's just say a good looking model ass if that's what he called it" Shakey explained as he glared at him. Humphrey chuckled.

"What, she looks so hot" said Salty. They all just groaned. "You said that word to every girls, especially Kate and that's my girl so don't say it before I'll beat you up" Humphrey threatened. Salty just raised both of his hands up.

"I know. I never knew you could fight like that, Bruce Lee" he said. "I'm not Bruce Lee, nobody can not be like him cause he is damn strong and way to fucking fast" Humphrey explained. "What about this guy" Mooch asked as he pulled up a video about the fastest martial artist in the world. "Well he is fast but not as fast as Bruce Lee. Did you see his punch and kicks bruh. If he did a quick spin on your ass, you wouldn't even see it coming. It came like a asteroid" Humphrey replied.

"He's got a point. I mean, he did that side kick on Chuck Norris like two hundred miles per hour" said Shakey. "What about that kid doing the Bruce Lee's Nunchuck action. Is he Bruce Lee? I bet he is" said Salty. Humphrey just sat his hands down on the table.

"That video is stupid. Sure he can do Nunchuck action, but he can't fight like him" Humphrey replied to him. "Okay, how about Jackie Chan" Mooch asked.

"Not even close dude. He has too much cardio to do the drunken style" he said. "Jet Li". "Hell no" Humphrey repeated. "Tony Jaa". "Fuck no" Humphrey repeated again. "Michael Jai White". "Shit no". "Mike Tyson".

Humphrey just sighed. "Boxing is SHIT" Humphrey yelled out. "Boxing is actually good, number one strongest martial art" said Salty. "It's number nine" Humphrey corrected him. "How so" he asked.

"Always go for the face and the body. It doesn't take any damage to a super built up wolf, and there's no kicking which is stupid cause that's where the largest muscle located at" he explained.

"I don't believe you" they all said. Humphrey rolled his eyes. "Look it up" he said. And they did. "Number 9, boxing is less effective martial art" Salty read it. "See and what's number one" said Humphrey.

"Muay Thai" said Shakey. "Yeah cause they use their knee and elbow which feels like solid concrete" he answered. Humphrey continued eating his lunch, getting tired of this crap. Everybody said that every martial arts that are cool is for ninjas. Not even true. Ninjas use ninjutsu and their kip up is very different from the other ones.

Humphrey just look at the time on his phone. Then, he got a text from Kate. It says "The party starts at nine". Humphrey look at her and Kate smiled at him.

He smiled back and they both look away so Garth wouldn't notice it. "What'd ya doing" Salty asked him. "Nothing" said Humphrey denying the truth.

(Time skip: Party)

Kate was getting ready for the party. She sighed happily as she look at herself. "Maybe that crush was still in me" she said to herself, talking about Humphrey. She smiled at the times when there are awkward moments in elementary school, where they fell down each other with their noses touching together, where they just touch hands, where they look at each other bumping their noses, and where they almost did a pose that is a couple dance.

Kate then look at her clock and it was almost time to go.

She grab her purse that was on her bed and left her room. She went downstairs and saw Lilly watching some TV shows and mom watching a movie on the tablet. "Mom, I'm going to a party" she said. "Okay sweetie. Be safe and don't do any bad stuff" said Eve.

Kate nodded her head and then began walking towards the garage door. She open it and there was six different luxury cars. Four of them are for the family and two of them are just for a road trip or going camping. So Kate just choose her own car which is the Aventador and drove off.

Throughout her entire driving session, she had been thinking about what happen at school. Not just that Humphrey did the one inch punch, it's the girls. She had seen girls all over Humphrey in five periods she had with him. Kate was really jealous at that time.

She had never been so jealous in her life, not even Garth hanging out with other girls before they start dating.

Kate had arrive at the party and went to the front door. A young adult male open the door. "Whoa, who is this sexy girl" he asked staring at her dreamily. Kate began to formed a face to show him that she didn't like it. Then, a white female wolf with hazel eyes push him away. "Get out of here" she said. It was Sasha. "Sorry about my brother Kate, come on in" she said.

Kate smiled as she took a step inside the house. Sasha had a pretty good setup for the party. Disco ball on the ceiling where everyone can dance, and had big area since it is a big house.

Sasha led Kate into the kitchen where her friends are. Well, cheerleaders. "Hey Kate" they all greeted her with a smile. Kate smiled back. "Hey guys" she greeted them back. They all started talking like girl stuff as usual. Like breaking up, drama, and what boys do they like.

Kate heard the door bell ring and Sasha's brother open the door. It revealed Humphrey and his friends. Kate smiled at the sight of him. Humphrey look around the house as Kate's friends look at what she was staring at.

"Oh it's Humphrey" said another white wolf with hazel eyes name Amanda. Amanda and Sasha look the same but totally different hairstyles and looks. Amanda always wear headbands and Sasha don't.

"Humphrey is a good man though" said Candy. "No shit, his fighting skills with Garth is so hot" said Princess smiling. "Here comes the crush madness" said Sweets rolling her eyes. Everyone giggled and Kate felt a feeling in her stomach. She knew it was jealousy.

They continue talking about him as Humphrey sat down at the living room with his friends. "Man there are a lot of hot girls around here" said Salty looking around. "Yeah but there's guys will kick your ass when you said that" said Shakey. Mooch just kept eating. He just brought some large bag of chips from his house. "Usually you're referring to the guys who want to get laid so badly" Humphrey correcting him.

"Having sex all day. Man I wish that was me" said Salty looking down. "Well good luck with that. Go to the hospital with an infection from having sex all day bruh. Do you want to get your balls surgery" said Mooch smiling after swallowing some chips. Shakey and Salty screamed in pain to know what the pain feels like after getting surgery right to the testicles.

"Do you have to bring that up Mooch" Salty whined. Humphrey sighed as he relaxed on the couch. The surgery word came across his mind. He remembered when he was in a karate tournament, he punch a black belt so hard that his jaws just got dislocated and had to get some surgery for it just how badly it is.

Humphrey look at the time and stared at it until he saw Kate in the corner of his eyes. He look at her and smiled. Kate felt like someone was watching her and she look around.

The only person that was looking at her was Humphrey. She smiled at him when saw his smile. Humphrey just widen his smile showing the rest of his teeth. Kate did the same as they both began to stare at each other's eyes.

Humphrey didn't even notice that Garth and someone else was behind him. Kate saw this and was about to warn him but it was too late. Garth and the person who was right beside him was King, start holding Humphrey's down and then Cando and Hutch force to open his mouth.

Humphrey tried to shut his mouth but he can't. Garth smiled as his one of his member bring a big bottle of beer and pour it inside Humphrey's mouth.

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys doing to him" Salty asked loudly. Then, Salty got pinned down by the others. "Shut up" he said. Humphrey gagged as the powerful liquid enter him. Kate began walking towards the scene with an angry face. "GARTH" she screamed.

Everyone stop what they were doing and Humphrey just pass out on the floor. "What" he asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM" she yelled out. "Nothing, he just want some more" he answered.

"Yeah your right. I saw the whole thing" she said rolling her eyes. "Is he dead" Link asked. Everyone look at him. "Go check" said Hutch. Link look at Humphrey and he just laid there. He smiled.

"TEABAG" Link shouted. All the girls just screamed in disgust while the boys started laughing. The sluts who met Humphrey today was about to beat his ass up until something just stop them.

Humphrey punch him right on the balls with his middle finger joints. Link screamed out loud as the boys stop laughing and cringe in pain while holding their crotch. Link fell down to the ground and kept screaming in pain like it's going to help him.

Humphrey stand up being drunk as fuck. "Now, how'd about a fight, drunken style" Humphrey suggested being drunk. He did the stance like Jackie Chan did which was called the drunken boxing. His fist curled up like it was formed into cups.

"This should be easy" said Hutch going first. Humphrey just spin around and Hutch miss his first punch. Humphrey did a roll on his back and punch the other guy that was coming at him.

Then, every member of the gangs start charging at him and Humphrey just kept dodging and punching them like the true drunken master. Garth and King just stand there. "Wheel barrel" said Humphrey grabbing Cando's legs. He then kick him right on the stomach and went for the next guy. "Down the hatch" he said grabbing his throat and pulled him onto the ground, hard.

He did a drop kick into Lyle's face and did a handstand kicking combo on the other guy. After that, the last guy that was standing gets uppercut right to his chin. Humphrey just laid there stupidly and stood up.

"Yep, I'm fucking done" said Garth running out of the house. King just look at him and run after him. "What the fuck dude" he said. "Hey come back" said Humphrey trying to follow them but he passed out as he fell down to the ground.

Kate caught him and laid his head on her lap. She can hear him getting hiccups in his sleep. "Ugh". Kate look over at the gangs and they were laying on the ground except Link. He was still screaming in pain until it was stopped. "Fuck you Humphrey" he said painfully.

"Anyone wanted to check my balls. I need them for a date tomorrow" he said. Everyone went silent. "Fag" someone said. "PERVERT" the girl yelled which was his date in the crowd.

Sasha stood over Link and knock him out cold with a book. Kate just sat there while stroking Humphrey's hair and she had a smile on her face. She then stand up with Humphrey over her shoulders and Kate carry him to her car. Kate paused for a second and look at Humphrey's friends. "Did Humphrey bring his car" she asked them. They all shook their heads and Kate continue walking to her car.

She laid Humphrey on the passenger seat and buckled him up. Kate went to the other side of her car and drove off once she started the engine.

While she was driving, every stop when the light was red. She would look at Humphrey, admiring him. Kate then remembered something. She scroll down her phone contacts on the Satnav and began to call Garth.

"Yes baby" he answered. "Garth. Don't bully Humphrey, you will get in trouble by my parents or his" she said. "Why" he asked. "Because they will tell your dad about it. I know you're scared of your own father" Kate explained.

"Okay I won't bullied him again" he said which he lied to her. "Good. Bye" she said. "Bye baby" he said as they both ended the call. "Bye fucker" said Kate in disgust.

She look at Humphrey again. She wished that she could be Humphrey's girlfriend but she doesn't know if he likes her back. Like everyone else, she is scared getting rejected.

Kate sighed and look forward to see the road. After several minutes, she had arrive at a modern house which is Humphrey's house. Kate pick up Humphrey and his phone dropped to the ground. Good thing Humphrey has a hard case to protect his phone.

Kate pick it up from the ground and the phone was on. She slid the lock screen and look through his contacts and click Heather's name. She waited for a second until Heather answered the call.

"What Humphrey" she groaned. Kate could tell that she was sleeping. "It's Kate" she said. "Kate? What are you doing on Humphrey's phone" Heather asked. "Well Humphrey kind of fell asleep cause someone made him drunk" she said. Kate could hear Heather was getting up and heard footsteps going downstairs.

"I'm outside" Kate added when she heard her coming downstairs. "Okay, I'll be there in a second" said Heather and then ending the call. Kate put Humphrey's phone in his pocket and began carrying him to the door.

Heather open the door and help Kate out as she kick the open door to close. They slowly went upstairs and set Humphrey on his bed once they got to his room.

Kate smiled, still loving that he slept so peacefully. She look behind her and saw Heather just left the room. She felt an urge leading towards her face to his. Red color began to form in her cheeks as she got very close to his face.

Kate then kiss Humphrey on the forehead and then pull herself up. She watch him as she leave the room and left the house. She had a big grin on her face while walking to her car. "Bye Kate" said Heather then close the door.

"Yeah, bye" she said dreamily. She ignited her car and then drove towards her house happily.

 **Long chapter and THE DRUNKEN MASTER HAS RETURNED. Speaking of that, Norole's daughter is fine right now but still crying from the surgery extraction wounds. As you guys know, surgery hurts like hell after getting it. Anyways, the sequel of the journey of true love WILL BE RELEASED ON MAY 30TH. HOW EXCITING! What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. For Kate

The sun rose from the east and it shines at the city. It shines through Humphrey's window and he began to stir in his sleep. He groaned as he got up from his bed.

Yesterday was a problem cause Humphrey, well, just sat there on his bed texting Kate that he was really appreciate for her bringing him home. He was very tired in that day. Now this day, Humphrey felt normal as usual. He look at his nightstand with a picture of him and Kate when they were in elementary school.

He smiled. He then slowly walking towards the door and went downstairs to get something to eat. As he walk downstairs, he heard talking in the living room. It sounds like bunch of girls.

He peaked around the corner and thought it was just Heather's friends or Ashley's until he saw it was Mickey's. Mickey and her friends stop talking and look at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled. "Morning Mickey" he said as he walk towards the kitchen. Mickey smile at him. "Morning Humphrey" she said back. They watch him as he make a sandwich and then one of Mickey's friend broke the silence.

"Is that your brother that you've been telling us about him" she asked. Mickey look at her and nodded her head. "Yeah but the reason why are we here is because we wanted to know about his training in martial art after he started it" Mickey explained. "Wait you didn't know about that" asked one of them. Mickey shook her head.

"Not yet ever since I was in college" she said. They all look at Humphrey again who was pouring a drink for him. "We need to know the story" said Mickey's friend. They look at each other nodded their head, agreeing with each other.

"Hey Humphrey" she called him. "Yeah" he mumbled through his food as he look at her. Her friends look at her then back at him. "I just want to hear your story. You know when the time our parents send you to martial art class while I was in college" Mickey explained to him. "Are you sure you want me to tell the story right in front of your friends" he asked.

Mickey was confused by this. "Why" she asked. Humphrey just sighed. "Well it's because it was really embarrassing" said Humphrey rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad" she said softly. "I don't know Mickey" said Humphrey since he was very unsure about this. "Alright, what if you wanted to tell the story right in front of your crush, Kate" she asked smiling. Humphrey widen his eyes.

"No no no no" he said quickly and rapidly shook his head and hands saying no. Mickey and her friends laugh at this. "So why did you join martial art? I heard there's another reason behind this" said Mickey.

"Um I'm not gonna tell you" said Humphrey denying the truth. "Okay then, well I guess I'm going to call Kate and admit you love Kate very much" she said bringing her phone out. "NO" he yelled as it echo the house. He widen his eyes that he might have been woken up his parents. "Oh shit" he said.

"No worries Humphrey. They're not here, they just went to the store to buy something" said Mickey. "Humphrey, that was one loud son of a bitch" said Heather from upstairs. Humphrey just smiled and chuckled a bit. "Come on Humphrey, be nice to your older sister. I just want to know the story" said Mickey giving him a puppy face.

Humphrey sighed as he walk towards the sunken living room and sat down on his bean bag chair. "Alright I guess I can tell you the story" he said as Heather walk downstairs.

"I was with him when his martial art class started" she said hearing the conversation earlier.

"Wait really" Mickey asked as her friends look at her. Heather smiled as she join them. "Heck yeah. It was one of the coolest journey I had ever been gone. I like that cool guy who teach Humphrey" Heather explained. "You mean his teacher" said one of Mickey's friend. "Oh no. More than that, this teacher knows every martial arts. He's more like Humphrey's master than a teacher" said Heather happily remembering him.

"Okay but can you tell me why Humphrey want to learn martial art. I heard he had another reason for it besides our parents want him to do that" she asked her question again.

Heather smile evilly as Humphrey just look away with a bright red face. "Please Heather, don't tell them" he whined. Heather then make a playfully pouting face.

"Aww I'm sorry my big bro. I gotta tell them" she said looking at him.

Then, Heather turn her head quickly at Mickey and her friends and spit it out his secret. "He want to do this for Kate" said Heather smiling. Mickey smiled wildly as she look at her adopted brother.

"God damn it" said Humphrey. Her friends laughed by his reaction. "Aw that's cute" said one of them. "I totally agree" said Mickey. "Why" Humphrey cried. "Humphrey there's nothing embarrassing about that. It's just love" she said. Humphrey sighed. "Yep, that's the reason why I did this" he said in defeat.

"Okay can we just get back to the story" said Humphrey getting back to the subject.

They look at him and nodded their head as they are getting ready to hear the story. Humphrey went to the kitchen really quick to get some water since him and Heather already knew that this is a long story.

He went back and sat down at his seat and began to tell the tale. This tale about Humphrey starting martial art class is for Kate. This is for Kate. For Kate.

(4 months ago)

Humphrey took a deep breath when he was right in front the building. He was wearing a full white clothing with a white belt. He walked in and join everybody else who was a white belt.

"Okay students, my name is Eric and today I'm going to be your teacher" said the wolf with light grey fur and yellow eyes. He started going over the rules which is very simple, no fighting and respect to your teachers.

After that, they started doing some stretches which Humphrey didn't really like it. He was whimpering as he was reaching his toes while standing up. For all those exercises and stretches, Humphrey can't do it at all.

Then, everybody heard a door open and close and Eric look to see who it is until he saw a wolf with black fur and silver eyes. "Hi, may I help you" he asked. "Oh no, I'm just watching since your boss sent me here" said the wolf. Eric was very confused. "What" he asked.

"No worries, just get to your work" he said. Eric nodded his head and he started explaining about the strikes, defense and counter attacks.

Eric didn't know that this wolf is a very special wolf. The wolf saw one omega who was Humphrey struggling.

He then walk up to Eric and ask him a question. "Who's that" the wolf asked as he look at Humphrey. "Humphrey, it's going to be pain in the ass though cause he's not getting promoted" he said. Humphrey heard it. "Yes I will" said Humphrey. Eric look at him. "Alright then prove it" he said until the wolf stopped him. He then walk towards Humphrey. "Hello Humphrey" he greeted him. "Hello uhhh" Humphrey didn't know his name. "Don't worry about my name" he said.

He then brought out a card and handed to him. Humphrey look at it and it was a ticket to go to China. "What" Humphrey asked very confused about this.

"Now tell me, why did you wanted to learn martial art" he asked curiously. "It's kind of personal" said Humphrey blushing a bit. "You can tell me everything cause now I'm your teacher" he said.

"Yeah right" said Eric rolling his eyes. "Hey if you wanted to come than you can ask your boss or else you will get into some problems with me" said the wolf.

He then look back at Humphrey, waiting for his answer. "Well there's this one girl that I really like...and I..uh..wanted to do martial art just to impress her" said Humphrey feeling embarrassing.

"Ah I see. Well let's get going so you can become a 10th degree black belt" he said. "Is that an elite black belt" Humphrey asked. The wolf nodded his head. "Okay now someone is coming to take my place" said Eric and that wolf had arrive. "Hey John" he said. "Hey, where are you going" he asked.

"Going with this guy. We're going to take a trip" said Eric as they walk out of the building. The wolf drove to Humphrey's house and Heather wanted to come along, so he asked his parents and they are fine with it.

For an hour, they made it to the airport and went to China. Humphrey look at his right and saw Heather sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

He smiled and wrap his arm around her and fell asleep too. The wolf look at him and smiled. 'You are going to learn one martial art that will help everybody, especially you Humphrey' he said in his mind.

For five or six hours, they had arrive China and Humphrey had never seen this place at all. All he saw was city when he watch some Chinese movie with the most popular actor which is Jackie Chan. But he had never see the beauty that it has.

The wolf took them to the forest and Heather wrap her arms around her brother. "Where are we going" she asked the man. "We're going somewhere else so your brother can be trained" he said.

Humphrey and Heather look at each other and shrugged their shoulders at the same time. For hours, they would walk up into the mountains and Humphrey was very tired of walking. "Are we there yet" he asked exhausted.

"Yep" he said as they all stop into an area with trees and waterfall. "What" Eric asked. "Okay Humphrey" said the wolf dropping his backpack. "Now do a horse stance" he said. "What's that" Humphrey asked. The wolf show him and it was a squat well, holding the squat for a long time with your arms out in front and point the pointers up in the air. "It's really easy Humphrey" he said and Humphrey do what he did. The wolf walked five feet away from him and sat down on the ground.

Heather brought out her food and began to eat while she was watching Humphrey being trained by this mysterious wolf.

The wolf saw Humphrey was a little up from the horse stance. He then stood up and brought out a flat rock and place it on top of his head. "Humphrey go deeper" he said. Humphrey grunted and he was one feet off from the ground. Eric came up to him. "Horse stance" he said. "Very good for taking a dump" said Eric sweeping him.

"Hey, this is my student" said the wolf. "Technically he's mine" said Eric. "Really? Since when did you say that when you said it's going to be pain in the ass" he said.

"Umm" Eric had no clue what to say. "That's what I thought" he said. "He needs to develop speed, accuracy and power" said Eric seriously. "Hey, I know that. It's the way of the intercepting fist, Bruce Lee" said Humphrey doing Bruce Lee's signature stance. Eric smiled and the wolf was confused since he didn't know Bruce Lee.

(Put a music if you want: "Two Tigers Two masters" from Forbidden Kingdom. 0:00 to 2:49)

Eric then walk up to Humphrey. "I will punch and you block. Ready" he asked him. Humphrey nodded and Eric did a super fast punch and it softly landed on Humphrey's nose as he was about to block.

Humphrey sighed in relief that he almost got knocked out in a second. Heather giggled at his reaction.

"Humphrey, let me teach you how to block a punch really fast. And this martial art is Kung Fu, Snake" he said as he did a snake stance. Humphrey got the sign and threw a punch and the wolf wrap his wrist at his arm and did a spear hand to his chest. Humphrey yelped in pain and was holding his chest.

"Okay you try it on him" said the wolf. Humphrey nodded his head and Eric threw a punch. Humphrey did what the snake will do until Eric got a hold of him with his hand on his throat. "Predators of the snake. Perhaps Eagle" said Eric as Humphrey was gagging by the hold. "Crane" he said doing the crane stance.

He walked up behind Humphrey and grab his arm and start using him as a puppet. Humphrey's arm start slapping away Eric's attacks and Eric grab Humphrey's man titties. Humphrey yelled in pain and both teachers started fighting over the student. They were grabbing his head as he was bend down and both teachers keep blocking their attacks and replace their hand on Humphrey's head. Then, Eric just slap his forehead and Humphrey stand up really quickly and yelled out.

"Stop" Humphrey yelled. "I had enough. No more. No more doing horse stance, exercises, and stretches" said Humphrey as he turn around.

Before he start walking, the wolf said to him something important. "Don't you wanted to do this. This is for this girl you like" said the wolf. Humphrey formed a sadden look on his face. He really wanted to do this for Kate. "Yeah I'll do it for Kate" he said as he turn around. "Alright" said Eric as he look at the other teacher.

"So what are we gonna do" he asked. The wolf look at him. "I will teach him Kung Fu. It's the only way to get him to learn Karate" he said and then they both start walking to the opposite direction.

Out in the woods, both of Humphrey's legs were tied to a rope to the wolf's leg behind him and he put his leg in front, forcing Humphrey to do the split. "AAAHHHH" Humphrey screamed in pain. This was the old traditional exercise that Chinese use to force people to do the split.

"Kung Fu have work overtime to accomplish skill" said the wolf. "AHH" Humphrey just keep screaming as his legs were giving up on him. Then, Humphrey start punching the mysterious wolf's wrist and Humphrey grunted in pain as he stop punching him.

"A painter can have Kung Fu. They can paint pictures with pictures in their mind, remembering the image. Just like everybody else knows how to punch" he said.

After that, Humphrey start doing gorilla push up as the wolf got a bamboo stick and sweep it across so Humphrey can dodge it while doing push up. He tap his wrist with the stick and Humphrey boost himself up.

He kept doing and feel his arms was getting weak and then the wolf just slap his wrist with the bamboo stick while Humphrey was struggling. "Ow" Humphrey whimpered as he fell over holding his wrist. He felt like he was going to cry because all these exercises weren't his style for him.

At night, Humphrey was breathing in and out slowly. "Breath in and breath out. Let it all out and forgetting all. To be relax and loosen up" he said. In the morning, Humphrey was standing in the stream where a the waterfall was, falling over him as he was getting wet. He was doing Hung Gar stance and do some other moves slowly like a flow of water.

"The musician can have Kung Fu. A music that is softer so you can listen to it and follow it along. Like the water. Nothing is softer than water yet it can overcome rock. It does not fight, it flows softly" he said.

"Kung Fu is the true martial art. It has paths that you wanted to accomplish, but only you can create it" he explained. Day and night, day and night. Humphrey was getting it. He feels so calm, so fast, and so strong. His body was getting some muscles instead of being skinny all the time.

(Stop the music and listen to another one. "As one tale ends" from Forbidden Kingdom. 1:54 to 2:45)

Humphrey was punching the bamboo tree over and over again. He was getting taller at that time. For now, the wolf got two staff for him and Humphrey.

Humphrey start blocking each attack with the staff as the wolf was attacking him with his. Humphrey had good reflexes over time as he was learning Kung Fu. Karate was his first martial art until Kung Fu lead him to it. So, Kung fu was his second.

He start doing wire fu kick, roundhouse kick and a wheel kick combo. The wolf nodded his head as he was developing speed, accuracy and power. Humphrey start doing flips and kip ups all the way to the advanced skills. Heather smiled to see her brother learning and getting the fighting style. Humphrey did every, every strikes, defense, and counter attacks that the wolf told him and Humphrey got it all of them.

He can't believe he was doing this. He was doing this for Kate. He felt really happy as he was doing it. Humphrey start spinning the staff around him, around him and around him.

The wolf then told him about Karate strikes, defense and counter attacks and Humphrey did them all. All of them.

Then, one day, they were heading back to Jasper as the wolf watch him getting promoted to 10th degree black belt. It was a black belt with red squares, a symbol that Humphrey was an elite black belt. At the end of the day, they all start walking out of the building and Humphrey asked the mysterious wolf a question.

"Sir, what's your name. I never mention your name before" said Humphrey. The wolf look at him with a smile.

"You can call me the RavenMocker" he said

(End of the story)

"And that's how I got here" said Humphrey. "Wow he was a cool guy" said one of Mickey's friend. "But, who teach you all the martial art that you've learned" Mickey asked.

"Oh I teach myself" said Humphrey smiling as he take a sip form his drink. "He was awesome" said Heather.

"Yeah he is" said Mickey agreeing with her. Humphrey stood up from his seat. "Well, I better go to my room and play some games" said Humphrey walking away.

He made it to his room and turn on his computer. His friends were online and they were playing Ghost recon wildlands. Humphrey smiled and start playing with them. 'Oh man, what a great day' said Humphrey in his mind. He then look at the picture that was next to Humphrey's computer. The picture was Kate smiling.

He widen his smile. "I love you Kate" he said to himself.

 **Wooo. I added myself in there. So on April 6th, I'm going fishing and maybe I don't have time to update my stories. I don't know, we'll see. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	6. Best Friend In The World

It was a great day in the morning. Humphrey wanted to thank Kate for taking him home when Garth forced him to get drunk. Hopefully he won't bullied Humphrey again. Humphrey was eating his breakfast at the kitchen table with his family. He was very tired today and felt like he didn't want to go to school. Of course, he liked school but he doesn't like getting up from his bed.

Humphrey yawned after swallowing his cereal and Ashley notice this. "Tired sweetie" she asked softly. "Very tired" Humphrey replied to her. Zachary smiled. "Yep, getting up in the morning and go to school. That's us right there" he said remembering the times in the past. He also remembering of him meeting the love of his life, Ashley.

Humphrey stood up from his seat and start walking upstairs. "I'm going upstairs and wash my face" he said. He made it at top and went to the bathroom and wash his face.

He walked by Heather's room and notice that she was sleeping. Humphrey decided it was the best time to wake her up since today she had to go to school.

Humphrey went to her side and nudge her until she got up from her bed and embraced him happily. Humphrey smiled and hug her back. He decided to ask her a question.

"What was that for" he asked smiling. "I just wanted to hug my brother, that's all" she said as she slowly broke the embrace. Humphrey could see that she's all ready for school. "Come on, it's time to go" said Humphrey walking out of the room. Heather smiled and walk out of the room as well.

They went downstairs and went to the garage door to see Sebastian and Lee were waiting for them. "Well it's about time" said Lee smiling. "Shut up man, you will feel the same feeling I will as soon as you get up from bed" Humphrey explained.

"Yeah dude, it feels horrible. God I don't want to be an adult" Sebastian whined. Humphrey just open the door and they got into Humphrey's car and drove off. As Humphrey was driving down the road with Sebastian right by his side since he was sitting on the passenger seat, he look into the mirror to see Lee looking out the window. "So Lee, have you talk to Lilly yet" Humphrey asked curiously.

"What makes you think of that" Lee asked with a slight red color on his cheeks. "Well the first day of school. I saw you were staring at Lilly" he said. "So, I was wondering if you talk to her or not" Humphrey added.

Lee let out a sigh and look out of the window. "No not yet" he said. "Do you have any class with her" Sebastian asked joining the conversation. Lee just shook his head no.

"Just talk to her at lunch then. You guys will become best friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend if you guys have feelings for each other" Humphrey explained. "Easy for you to say. You got Kate to be your best friend without hesitation and didn't even know what's love until you're twelve years old" said Lee.

"True but the worst part is that she is dating Garth which is my enemy" said Humphrey looking forward. "So I suggest you talk Lilly before other boys will make her boyfriend, then you'll be in the same position as I am" he said seriously.

Lee understand what Humphrey was going through. First he lost his parents and right now. He will lose Kate, the love of his life. He knew there will be war, fighting over a girl with anger and a battle between them. But Lee knew Humphrey was going to win because of his martial arts skills.

He heard many girls talking about Humphrey, beating a really buff guy in school without a single injury.

Lee decided to stop talking and think what Humphrey said. That statement is true. Lee will talk to Lilly at lunch.

For Kate, she was already at school, talking to her friends. They were talking about boys since homecoming dance is coming up. Well let's just say every girls are talking about boys. Kate felt nothing about Garth. Kate heard most of the girls talking about Humphrey. It makes her feel that she wanted to get to Humphrey first, but she didn't know if Humphrey felt the same way that she feels.

"So Kate what about you" Princess asked. Her friends started to look at her. Kate didn't know. "I really don't know" said Kate shrugging her shoulders. "Yes you do. What about Garth" Candy asked. Kate look at her. "You guys already know that I really don't like Garth. I don't know why I got him in the first place" she explained. "Oh yeah, I forgot" said Candy.

Then, Humphrey's car had arrive with a loud roar. Kate look at Humphrey as he got out of the car. She formed a dreamy smiled as she stare at him lovely.

Kate let out sighed as she enjoy staring at Humphrey. "So you like Humphrey" Sweets interrupted her. Kate jumped in a heartbeat and look at Sweets. "Oh my god, you scared the fuck out of me" said Kate panting heavily with her heart pounding inside her chest.

Everyone laughed at this. "It's not really funny. How about you guys watch the Grudge or The Ring" Kate fired back. Everyone stopped laughing and Kate smiled. "Oh god I hate those movies" said Princess shivering in fear as she remember her first time watching it. Nobody like those movies. Kate sighed happily. "Man I like firing back at my friends. They're fun" said Kate teasing them.

Her friends just rolled their eyes and the bell began to ring with everyone going inside the school.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey was about to walk to the lunch line until Heather tap his arm. "Humphrey, do you want of my sandwiches, I had an extra one if you want some" she said opening her lunchbox. "Sure, but I'll get some pizza first" said Humphrey. Heather nodded and went where Humphrey usually sit with his friends.

Humphrey smiled and the line moved forward. After a minute, he got his pizza and went over to his table. Heather widen her smile as he sit right next to her. "Here's yours and bye" she said kissing his cheek and start walking away towards her friends' table.

Humphrey just smiled and started eating his lunch. While he was eating his lunch, Lee came over and sat right next to him. "Humphrey" he called. Humphrey swallowed the pieces of his pizza and look at him.

"Oh hi Lee" he said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What are you doing here" he asked looking at him.

Lee blushed a little and start looking at Lilly where Heather was sitting at. Humphrey got the message. "Ah you just want some advice huh" Humphrey guessed. Lee nodded his head.

"Go to her and say hi and just say something that is really nice to her. Then the conversation will get started or you just wanted to ask her out on a date if you want to" Humphrey explained that is really simple and quick. Lee just look at him. "That's it" he asked.

Humphrey smiled and nodded his head. Lee sighed and start walking towards Lilly's table. He was very nervous about this as Humphrey watch him.

He starting to sweat as he was getting closer to the table. He look back at Humphrey and Humphrey gave him thumbs up and so did his friends. Lee widen his eyes and thought that he had told his friends about his crush.

Lee sighed desperately and walk over there slowly and steady. Heather saw her adopted brother and look at him with a questioning look on her face.

Then, she notice that he had a crush on her best friend Lilly. She smiled and give him a thumbs up so her friends, especially Lilly wouldn't see it. Lee got a courage from it and start walking towards Lilly.

Lilly notice it and look at him. "Hi" she said smiling. "Um Hello" Lee greeted her back nervously. "I've seen you at the first day of school. You're umm Heather's adopted brother huh, Lee" said Lilly smiling. Lee blushed a little and nodded his head.

Lilly just giggled cutely. "That's a cute name" she said smiling. Lee just blushed and decided to gave her a compliment. "You have a cute name too Lilly" he said back.

Lilly blushed a little and they both stared at each other's eyes. "Hey do you want to hangout after school" Lee asked her. Lilly smiled. "Sure" she replied. "Alright, I'll see you after school" said Lee. Lilly widen her smile and nodded her head. Lee started walking away with a huge grin on his face.

Humphrey chuckled at this as Lilly was staring at him dreamily. 'He is a really cute guy' she said in her mind. Humphrey sighed and look at Kate. He then notice that Garth wasn't here.

He look around and saw no evidence of Garth or his gang. He smiled but decided not to sit right next to Kate because he knows Garth is friends with King.

(Time skip: After school)

Kate headed out of the school with a smile on her face. "Ah good to be out of school" she said happily. "Still, we have four days left" said Princess. "I know" said Kate sadly. "I just don't want to do work" Kate added.

"I know, it's so hard and so much work" Sweets whined. "Yeah" said Kate agreeing with her. Kate then locked her eyes on Humphrey as he walk out of the school.

Kate haven't hangout with her best friend for a while. He must be bored. Kate look at her friends.

"Girls, I'm going to hang out with my best friend" she said walking towards Humphrey. "Good luck" they said and Kate smiled as she was getting closer to him. Kate was about ten feet away from him until she was stopped by King. "Where did you think you're going" King asked with his gang behind him.

"I'm just going to hang out with my buddy" she said looking over his shoulder. King block her view with his shoulder. "What? With that omega. Damn wait until Garth gets here and he will freaking have sex with you right in front of him" said King smiling. "Garth would never do that. He knows my mother will kick his ass very badly. He is really scared by her threats also. Do you wanted to know what she said to him" Kate asked him.

King thought for a moment. He decided to act like a big tough boy. "Sure" he said. "My mother said to him 'I'm going to give you some testicles surgery if you do anything to my daughter" Kate imitating her mother.

King just widen his eyes and his gang just cringed in pain and one of them fainted to the ground. "Well she didn't have any reasons why he needs it" King backfired but Kate just sent him a karma answer.

"But my mother is a nurse. She can bring her tools to do it in her house" said Kate smiling evilly. "Fuck" King mumbled and Kate giggled. "Way to easy" she said as she was about to walk past him. "Nope, you're not getting away from Garth's order" said King until he felt a strong pounds of force on his shoulder. "You're not getting away from the guy who just beat your gangs' ass up" Humphrey whispered from behind.

King just turn around and push him away. "Get the fuck away from me Humphrey. You dirty shitty omega I'm going to kill you if you touch me again" he said glaring at him.

"I like to see you try. You will live today. I will live next whole damn year" Humphrey replied to him. King said nothing to him. "Come on Kate" he said gesturing to Kate's car.

Kate blushed a little and walk towards her car. Humphrey sighed and start bringing his keys out and swing them around. "I'm way too good" he said opening the car door. Before he got in, Kate tapped him on the shoulder. "Humphrey, do you want hang out after we put our stuff away" she asked. Humphrey smiled.

"Sure Kate. I would love to hang out with you" he said staring at her eyes. Kate smiled. "Thanks Humphrey" she said as she walk away and got in her car. They both drove out of the parking lot and went to the neighborhood where they live.

Humphrey can't believe she was about to hang out with him when Garth wasn't here. He wanted to hang out like old times when they were young. Hopefully there's nothing wrong going between them. For a few minutes, they both put their stuff in their room and met at the entrance of the neighborhood.

Kate got out of the car and so did Humphrey. They both walk up to each other and stare at each other's eyes with a silent. Humphrey really wanted to say something beautiful things to her but he can't. He is not a pervert. What he is a gentleman. A gentleman that cares about the person. Right now, Humphrey shows a little bit. And that is best friend.

"So...what do you want to do now" he asked her breaking the silence. Kate thought for a moment. "Well, let's just hang out like old times" Kate answered his question.

Humphrey smile at this. "Okay, let's go get ice cream" he suggested. Kate smiled and nodded her head. They both stopped for a moment when they realize something. "Which car do you want to take" Kate asked him. Humphrey shrugged his shoulder. "How about my car" she said looking at her Aventador.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kate look at him. "What" she asked curiously wanted to know what's funny. "Always go for the coolest car. Trying to make other people jealous huh" Humphrey asked.

"Well yeah" said Kate smiling evilly. Humphrey rolled his eyes again and they both went to his house just for him to park his car. Humphrey open the butterfly door and got in the passenger seat. He close the door and Kate drove off. "Wow" Humphrey was amazed as he look around inside the car.

Kate saw this. "You like the interior" she asked him. "Yeah, it's just looks like modern future day" he said. "Yeah but the future interiors are the BMW's and Jaguars. I really like those" Kate explained. "Yep, the BMW i's" Humphrey replied to her.

While Kate was driving, one of their favorite song which is actually the top list of their favorite songs came into the radio. They both smiled. Their favorite song was 'The Show goes on'.

"I feel like it was yesterday when I first time hearing this song in 8th grade" said Kate enjoying the beat. "Yeah, same here" said Humphrey agreeing with her.

(Humphrey and Kate singing together / if you want to listen the music, you can)

 _LA..SER_

 _Haters in the building...Yea!...yea.._

 _Alright, already the shows goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

 _Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

 _Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had don't that shit make you mad they treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul and put whips up on your back. They be lying through they teeth hope you slip off your path I don't switch up I just laugh put my kicks up on they desk unaffected by they treats than get busy on they ass. See that's how that chi-town made me that's how my daddy raised me that glittering may not be gold don't let nobody play me._

 _If you are my homeboy you never have to pay me. Go on and put your hands up when times are hard you stand up L..U..P._

 _The man cause a brand that the fans trust so even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up._

 _Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

 _Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

 _One in the air for the people that ain't here two in the air for the father that's there three in the air for the kids in the ghetto four for the kids who don't wanna be there none for the niggas trying to hold them back five in the air for the teacher not scared._

 _To tell those kids that's living in the ghetto that the niggas holding back that the world is theirs...yeah yeah the world is yours I was once that little boy terrified of the world now I'm on a world tour. I will give up everything even start a world war for these ghetto girls and boys. I'm rapping round the world of Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour._

 _Oakland out to Auckland Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy tell em look at me boy I hope your son don't have a gun and that would be a D-boy._

 _Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

 _Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on!_

They continue singing for minutes and minutes and minutes until the song ended. Kate felt the back of her hair was rising up when she heard Humphrey's voice. She had never hear him sing so beautifully that it makes her really horny. But Kate contain herself as they arrive at the ice cream shop.

They both let out a sigh and went inside the building.

"Hello, welcome to the ice cream shop" said the cashier without saying the real name of this place. Kate and Humphrey smiled as they walk up to the counter. "What would you like" the cashier asked them.

"I would like a strawberry ice cream" Kate ordered. "And I would like a strawberry ice cream also" Humphrey ordered the same thing. Kate look at him and gave him a smile. "Alright, that will be 7:93 bucks" he said.

Kate was about to gave her money until Humphrey stop her. "I will pay Kate, don't worry" he said bringing his wallet out. He gave the money to the cashier and they went back to sit down when the cashier gave them the receipt. Humphrey wanted to ask Kate about Garth.

"So how's Garth" he asked her. Kate look at him and let out a sigh. "Hey's okay but not really though" she said sadly.

Humphrey got curious. "What's wrong with that" he asked her. "It's just he always like bullying you, always like it" Kate answered his question. "Can you break him up" Humphrey asked her with another question. "I don't know Humphrey. I'm scared what might happen" said Kate looking down. Humphrey decided to stop it because he felt bad for making Kate think of all this stuff.

They continue licking the ice cream and Humphrey just watch her as she finishing up her ice cream. "So, what do you want to do" Kate asked while eating the cone.

Humphrey chuckled. "Well like you said, hang out like old times. You thinking what I'm thinking" Humphrey asked her. "Yep, let's say it at the same time" she said.

"1, 2, 3, TAKING PICTURES" they both exclaimed at the same time. "Let's go" said Humphrey getting up after swallowing the cone. Kate giggled when she saw this and they both start walking out of the building and went to the mall.

As they arrived, they went fast as a lightning bolt and began to took pictures in the machine. They took pictures like being silly, roleplay where Kate gets mad at Humphrey and he made a sad look on his face. Let's just say they took a lot of pictures.

After a few minutes, they went out of the machine and look at the photos that came out of the machine. The best friends laugh out loud when they saw the roleplay pictures.

"Man that looks awesome" said Humphrey chuckling along with Kate. "I know right" she said smiling. "What else do you want to do" Humphrey asked her with a smile.

Kate thought about it as she look at the big clock. She knew they both didn't have the time because they need to go to sleep to go to school tomorrow.

"Well I hate to say this but it's time to go before our parents will call us" she suggested. Humphrey look at the time and nodded his head. "You're right" he says. The two young wolves went out of the building and drove off once they got into the car.

They both had grins on their faces and Humphrey felt like he was really young. He like enjoying Kate's company and of course he loves everything about her. Kate also felt the same thing. She enjoys Humphrey's company but more than what he felt about her.

Kate had arrive at Humphrey's house by parking along the sidewalk. "That was a fun day Kate" he said. "Yeah, thanks for accepting my request. I like hanging out with you like old times" she replied to him with a smile.

"Same here Kate" said Humphrey looking right into her eyes. "You know Humphrey, you are the best friend in the whole world" she said. Humphrey widen his smile. "No you are the best friend in the whole world. You mean so much to me Kate. I mean it" he said back.

"You really think that Humphrey" said Kate flattered by Humphrey's compliment. "I do" he said and they both started to lean forward.

They both had no idea what the hell is going on but decided to go along. Kate began puckering her lips and so did Humphrey. They both began to feel their breaths and they are inches and inches away from each other until they were about five centimeters away from their lips.

Until...

 **CLIFFHANGER BITCHES. GET REKT! XD. I had fun going to a road trip and fish in Kansas. I caught, a 19 inches long wiper, 20 inches long walleye, 14 inches long white bass, and a freaking 2 feet long catfish. During that trip, I almost fucking explode my ass when I saw a snake slithering on the rocks until I realize it was a damn king snake. PHEW, someone give me a chill pill. Also, what the fuck is going on, there's hatred right now and I've never seen that on this website. Damn people! Anyways back to my closure. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	7. Days Just Getting Better

Until...

Kate's phone rang just about they connected their lips. Kate and Humphrey just separated from each other when they heard the phone. Humphrey almost shit himself and Kate almost pee herself.

She pulled out her phone and it was her mother calling her. "Yes mom" she answered the call. "Kate, when are you coming home" Eve asked her daughter.

"Oh I'm just dropping Humphrey off" Kate replied to her as she look at Humphrey and smiled. Humphrey smiled back even though, inside of him. He was screaming and begging to replay the scene again without any commotions.

"Okay but please be hurry" she said desperately. Kate knew there's something wrong. "Okay, I'll be right there" said Kate and they both ended the call. "Well it sounds like your mother needs you" said Humphrey feeling disappointed. "Yeah she does. We'll hang out sometime" she said smiling. Humphrey smiled a little and was about to get out of the car until Kate tugged his arm. Humphrey look at her and Kate kiss his cheek with blushing cheeks.

Humphrey began to smile wildly and blushed a little. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said smiling. Humphrey widen his smile and nodded his head.

Kate giggled and Humphrey got out of the car and watched her as she drive her way home. Humphrey sighed happily and start walking towards the front door. He open the door with his keys and start walking upstairs until his mother called him. "Humphrey, are you home" Ashley asked him from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Humphrey replied to her. "Do you want some food on the dinner table" she asked. "Sure" he said walking back downstairs. He went to the kitchen and smelled something delicious. "Oooo" he said sniffing in the air.

Ashley smiled. "Your father ordered some noodles from..uhh I think it is Pho" she said unsure if she pronounce it right. Humphrey laughed. "Yeah you pronounce it right. Heather's favorite restaurant" said Humphrey smiling.

"Yeah, she went crazy and wanted to eat all of our foods" Ashley giggled. "I'm pretty sure she is" said Humphrey as he dig in the noodles.

"God dang it Humphrey" said Heather coming downstairs. "I was going to ask mom if I'm going to eat it but since you already here. I feel really hungry" she said patting her stomach.

Humphrey look at her and chuckled. "Too bad pumpkin pie. You already eat noodles before I came home" he said smirking. Heather just rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Kate closed the door right behind her when she arrive at her house. She went to the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Kate knew something is up and it is no good.

"Welcome back Kate" said Eve without looking at her. Kate just sat down her purse on the couch before sitting down, facing at her mother. "So, what did you want to talk about" Kate asked curiously. "Oh you know what's about" she said to her. Kate shook her head no. She had no idea what she's talking about. Eve sighed and cleared her throat so she can speak.

"It's about Garth. I remember that homecoming dance is almost here and I'm not really happy about that" said Eve being seriously. Kate sighed and she already knew the answer. Eve must've notice this.

"I'm guessing you already know the answer huh" she asked her. Kate nodded her head and Eve shook her head. "But it's different" Eve added and Kate look at her.

"Garth just came by and wanted to ask me if it's okay that you go with him tonight on the next day, and I was just asking if you are okay with that" said Eve looking at her while tilting her head.

"Uh I don't know but I will have an answer tomorrow at school" said Kate unsure about it. Eve nodded her head and Kate stood up and began walking upstairs to her room.

She was about to charge her phone until Humphrey texted her. This made Kate smiled since Humphrey really is the best friend in the whole entire world.

It says 'Goodnight Kate, I'll see you tomorrow my best friend'. Kate giggled and texted him back, saying goodnight to him too. She turn off her lamp and look at her phone one more time before she felt her eyes getting heavy and went to sleep.

(In the Morning)

Humphrey was looking through his phone on the message app. He was looking at Kate's text and can't help it but admire it. No matter how badly he wanted to say that he loves Kate, he can't cause he was just a wimp.

"Humphrey. Humphrey" Heather called out while waving her hand in front of his face. "HUMPHREY" she yelled out. Humphrey jump out of his chair and almost drop his phone. He quickly catch it before it falls to the ground. Luckily, the phone has a hard case and it was very difficult to break it, even the screen was protected by the case. "God dang Heather" he said looking at her while panting. Heather laughed. "Stop admiring Kate would ya. Are you going to eat your breakfast or no" she asked.

Humphrey shook his head as he sat on his chair. Heather took a glance at Humphrey's phone and it was Kate. She smiled at this and continue eating her breakfast.

Humphrey stood up when the time was about to go as Heather began to finishing up her food. Lee came downstairs with an endless happy face. "Are you okay" Humphrey asked him. "Heck no. I had the best time in my life" Lee explained.

"Okay explained" said Heather. She was getting very curious why he is so happy. More like in heaven. "I feel like Lilly had feelings about me and I can't wait to ask her out today" he said. Humphrey and Heather both gasped at the same time.

"Well good luck man" said Humphrey smiling. Heather just nodded her head in agreement. "Can we just go please" Lee begged. "Sure but where's Sebastian" he asked. "He's sick" Lee replied to him. "Damn, lucky guy" Humphrey whined as they all walked towards the garage and into his car.

"So what about you Humphrey? With Kate" Lee asked him. "We almost kiss" said Humphrey smiling. "That's amazing" Heather exclaimed. "Yeah but I gotta wait for her to break up with Garth" he said. He backed up his car and then drove off to school. As he was driving down the road, he saw Kate's car in the distance. He began to grin and sped up his car.

Kate was listening to her favorite song. "Alright, already the show goes on all night til the morning we dream so long anybody ever wonder when they see the sun up just remember when you come up the show goes on" Kate singed until she notice her sister staring at the window with a really huge grin on her face.

She turn off the radio and called out her name for a few times. "Lilly? Lilly?! LILLY" Kate called out loudly. Lilly snapped out of her trance and look at Kate. "What" she asked.

"Are you happy about something else or are you just getting excited" Kate asked. Lilly sighed happily and look out of the window with a dreamy smile. "Yeah, I'm happy cause I met the world's most handsome wolf on the planet" she said dreamily. This caught Kate's attention. "Who" she asked. "Oh Lee. Humphrey's adopted brother" she replied to her.

Kate just continue driving, wondering if she's going to ask him out or he will ask her out. She felt really happy that her little sister will get a boyfriend soon.

After ten minutes, they had arrive at the school as they parked in the parking lot. Humphrey saw Garth leaning on his car, waiting for Kate. He growled at this and began to ignore it. He also saw Kate getting out of the car and Garth started walking towards her. He decided to watch this encase anything happens to Kate.

"Kate, your mother scared the shit out of me" he said to her. Kate giggled. "I know. You would know she always been scary before" she said. "Yeah but anyway do you want to go with me on a walk tonight" he asked her. "Um" Kate had no idea what to say.

"I'll give you the answer by lunch okay" she said and Garth nodded his head. Humphrey wanted to know what is Garth planning. And he is going to find out tonight.

The school bell began to ring and everyone went inside the building, getting ready for class. Humphrey had never stalked someone else but he know that he had to be really sneaky if he wanted to go with them in secret.

Salty, Shakey and Mooch run up to Humphrey as he was opening his locker. "Hey Hump-what the. What got you look so seriously" Salty asked. "More like he's going to kill someone" Mooch correcting him looking at Humphrey's face.

Humphrey just snapped out of his trance and look at his friends. "What" he asked. "What the hell did you have in your mind" Shakey asked curiously. "Stalking Garth's and Kate's date" he said coldly. "What the fuck man" all three of them exclaimed. "Dude, what is going on with you" Mooch asked with another question.

"What's going on is that I don't trust Garth" he said as he close his locker and starting to go to his next class. Mooch just look at his friends and they all shrugged their shoulders before going to their next class.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey was slowly eating his lunch while glaring at Garth. He wasn't going to let him do to Kate, not even a chance. Kate grab her lunch and was happily walking over to her friends until she saw Humphrey glaring at Garth.

Kate began walking towards him, wondering why he was mad at Garth or Garth just did something bad to him that make him mad.

She sat down right next to him and Humphrey lower his anger and felt happiness once Kate was here. "Kate" he greeted happily with a smile. Kate smiled back but showing her beautiful white teeth. "Humphrey, I was just wondering if you had anything to do after school, so we can hang out again" Kate explained. "Oh I wish we can hang out but I have things to do" Humphrey said which he lied because he is going to stalked them.

Humphrey had the chance to get Garth in red handed and then he could be with Kate forever. Kate formed a sadden look on her face. She didn't want to go with Garth, she wanted to hang out with Humphrey.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said slowly getting up from her seat and then walk towards Garth. Humphrey felt bad what he did. Humphrey sighed and just stare at the wall. 'Days just getting worse. I thought it was getting better until Garth has to ruined it' he thought.

He then watch Kate and Garth without any movements to make a sound, except everyone is talking in the lunch room.

Kate sat down right next to her boyfriend and Garth look at her. "So, do you have an answer" he asked her. Kate nodded her head and smiled at him with a fake smile. Garth smiled back. "I would like to go with you so I don't get bored very often" she said. "Alright, I'll pick you up at seven forty five" he asked. Kate nodded her head and Humphrey heard everything. He smiled. 'If you do anything to Kate, you're fucking dead Garth' he said in his mind.

Humphrey's friends just look at each other then at Humphrey. They decided to ignore it and do his own thing.

(Time skip: Night time)

Humphrey was sitting on a comfy couch while watching at Kate's house from the distance. He was also watching his time on the phone until he heard Garth's car. It was a mustang and he can easily it was Garth is because he seen it every time and he knows what it looks like, even though Garth had 3 cars at his house.

He stood up from his seat and make his way downstairs to his car. He did told his parents that he is going to buy something from King Super. Humphrey drove off from his house and slowly pulled up to Kate's house in a respectful distance so they cannot see him. Garth grab Kate's hand and open the door for her.

She got in the car and Garth went to the other side and got in as well. Garth drove to the entrance of the neighborhood and Humphrey followed him until he lost them when a stupid light went out in the intersection and the cop has to come by and guide people.

The couple had arrive at a restaurant and they both got out of the car. Kate and Garth look at each other and sighed. They had to park far away because there are so many people here in the street. Garth grab Kate's hand as they began walking towards the restaurant. "Two" the waiter asked at the front entrance. Kate nodded her head and the waiter bring out two menus and motion them to follow.

The couple sit down and the waiter set the book and a some water in the cup right in front of them. They both grab the book at the same time and look at the menu. "So what did you want" Kate asked him. Garth look into her eyes. "I don't know, what about you" he asked her back. Kate look closely to the menu.

"Cheese burger, french fries and steak" she said happily. "Okay I'll order the same thing as well" he said. Kate was just faking as she was happy. She was actually sad on the inside because she didn't get to hang out with Humphrey. Plus, she didn't have feelings for Garth.

The waiter came by with a small notebook. "Are you guys ready for your order" she asked. Kate and Garth look at her and nodded their head. "I would like to get cheese burger, french fries and an steak" said Kate. "I would like to have that as well" Garth added. The waiter nodded her head and went towards the kitchen.

After for several minutes, she came back with the food and the two young wolves began to dig in.

Garth was looking at Kate's eyes while she didn't make any eye contact with him.

She was just looking down at her food. After that, they both had finish up and paid twenty dollars for it before walking out of the building. They walk past an alley way filled with criminals. They saw the girl and the boy and decided to steal money and rape the girl. The couple heard some noises then they were being drag into the alley way.

"Let us go" Garth exclaimed as he use all his strength. The two criminals lost their grip until a muscular guy with a fat guy came by and pinned Garth into the wall. Kate was also pinned against the wall. "Oooo, what a fine looking body" said one of the criminals.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRL" Garth yelled. The muscular guy smiled evilly and then punch him right in the nose, knock him out cold. Kate screamed as she struggle to get herself free. "Boy she does have a fine voice too" said another. They both began to pulled Kate's pants and Kate started to cry and shivered in fear until a loud roar came by with a screeching sound of the tire.

Everyone look at the entrance and saw a Nova SS slid into a stop, incoming with a door swing open as the car stop. Sending a wolf flying into a scene and make a loud sound when his knuckles made contact to the criminal's face. "LET GO OF HER" Humphrey screamed in anger.

 **HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I HATE THE STANDARDIZED TEST. Yeah that took me forever. But don't feel bad for me, feel bad for NoRole and Wolfbane. They had to take that test for three hours. THREE HOURS. I just want to leave United states of America. Anyways after that painful aftermath, send me some games that you guys play and I can only play two or one game on my laptop or if you guys play any games on andriod. I don't want to get bored after that test. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a boring ass day if any of you guys have standardized testing.**


	8. Don't Underestimate Humphrey

Everyone just look at Humphrey in shocked. Kate then forms a huge grin on her face and Humphrey winked at her then look at his enemies. He watch every movement, including the guy who let go of Kate.

Humphrey then taunted them to come at him. They did except they are going to let their member to go first one by one. Humphrey did a round house kick and a spinning hook kick combo to their faces. Kate just watch the fight as she slid down against the wall with her back. Humphrey look at the others and saw two of them know martial arts, boxing and Muay Thai.

Humphrey smiled since he know all the weakness. He just let them come and the boxer went first. He then throw a round house punch and Humphrey did the same thing but a lot faster than his.

It hit him underneath his armpit and the boxer throw another round house punch. Humphrey blocked it with his wrist in a vertical way and then slam his fist down on his wrist and then punch him in the face.

Humphrey turned around quickly and punch him in the face in a speed of light. Kate wanted to help him but she already knew he can handle it.

Humphrey look at other his opponents and still notice that the boxer is still up. The boxer did his stance and Humphrey use his stance and it is one of his favorite martial art. Freestyle Karate. It is a karate where you can be swift and let your body lose.

The boxer throw his first attack and Humphrey block it then did a sweep and drop kick combo. He went flying and slam against the wall with a thud.

Kate was just amazed by the power that Humphrey has. She wanted to know how strong can he knock out a person in one hit. Humphrey didn't notice that the criminal that he throw a round house punch, came right behind Humphrey and grab him in a choke hold. Humphrey bring all of his weight towards the ground and slid his feet behind his and push him backwards. Making him falling onto the ground. Humphrey turn around quickly and did a knife hand to his neck.

He turn around quickly and saw the guy who knows muay thai came in and throw an elbow strike. Humphrey block it with his elbow and slam it down. He then change his martial art into Wing Chun. He throw the first punch and Humphrey slap it out of his way and spear him on the chest.

The criminal stepped back and did a roundhouse kick which Humphrey grab it and sweep his other foot, along with an elbow slam to his chest.

Humphrey gave him an evil smile on his face as he slowly stood up. He look at the others and then look at Kate. She was still on the ground with her wall against her back. Humphrey motioned her to come towards him and Kate nodded her head. Humphrey took a step forward and the criminals stepped back.

He then charged at them furiously gave them a punch, backhanded, and a feilong round house kick.

Humphrey let out a sighed from his mouth and look at Kate. He saw something that he really miss since he was a child. Kate...had a lovely smile on her face as she look at the ground with her hand on her triceps. She look at Humphrey, showing how much she really appreciate of him saving her.

Humphrey can't help it but gave her a wildly smile. Kate giggled and Humphrey look at Garth who was knocked out. Humphrey wanted to laugh that he got his ass beaten up by a bulky guy, but as soon as he was about to let out a chuckle. The rain starting to pour in from the sky. Humphrey look at the sky and then pick up Garth over his shoulder.

He began walking towards his car that was on the whole time with the door open and Kate followed him by his side. "Thank you" she said to him. Humphrey smiled at this.

"No problem" he replied to her. He put Garth in the backseat and Kate sat on the passenger seat. Humphrey look at the alley way to see every criminals knocked out before taking off down the road. He look at his gas and decided to get one. Humphrey parked at the gas station that was the closest to their home.

He look at Kate. "Do you want to get something" he asked her. Kate shook her head no with a smile on her face still. Humphrey nodded his head and then close the door. He paid for the gas on the pump and then put it in. Humphrey lean against his car and can't help it but think about what happen. First, he save Kate. Then, Kate thanked him and now what.

He heard a click and saw the pump was already finish, pumping the gasoline into his car.

Humphrey put it away and got in his car before taking off. Humphrey look at the mirror where Garth was lying on the seat. He let out a frustrated sigh and Kate notice it. "What's wrong" she asked him curiously. "Garth" he answered.

"Oh, just take him home. I'll tell you where he lives" she said. Kate then tell him the address and Humphrey nodded. Even though, he doesn't know where it is but Kate set the coordinates on her phone. He listen to the speaker and after twenty minutes, they arrive at Garth's house.

It was not a big house but it was two stories house that is traditional.

They both got out and Humphrey pick Garth up over his shoulder and began walking towards the front door. Kate and Humphrey look at each other. "Do you think there's anybody home" Humphrey asked her. Kate thought for a moment and look at the driveway. She only sees Garth's dads car and then she realized something else. "We forgot Garth's car" she said. "We'll get it later" he said as he look at the front door. Humphrey was nervous, either of his parents, or siblings.

HE took a deep breath and ring the door bell. It took a minute until someone open the door. It was Tony. He yawned and slowly open his eyes to find Garth over Humphrey's shoulder and Kate.

"What the hell happen" he asked as he take Garth off of Humphrey's shoulder. "Well he fell asleep like he got knocked out, so I ask my friend to carry him home" Kate explained. Humphrey thought she was going to tell what's really happening until Kate winked at him. She done this a few times in third grade when she was lying.

"Okay but get his car back" Tony said as he close the door immediately. Kate and Humphrey just look at each other. Kate was about to ring the door bell for the keys until Tony open the door again.

"Here, I'm gonna go to sleep for now. You can just put the keys under the carpet when you get his car back" he said before closing the door again.

"Man, that is so me" Humphrey joked. Kate laughed as they got in Humphrey's car before driving off to the scene where the fight was happening. Cops were arresting the criminals and the best friends just look at each other then shrugged their shoulders at the same time.

They had no idea who call the police but appreciate to get rid of those freaks out of sight. Kate got in Garth's car and Humphrey drove right next to it before rolling down the window.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school" Humphrey asked. Kate smiled and nodded her head. Humphrey smiled back before taking off to his house. Humphrey let out a sigh as he arrive at his house in his bedroom.

He was tired from all the fighting and carry a freaking moose over his shoulder. Humphrey just collapsed on his head and immediately close his eyes as he went to sleep deeply.

(Time skip: Morning)

Humphrey jumped as his clock went on. He growled and slam his fist against the button. "God damn it" he groaned, not wanting to get up. Morning has to be the worst part. Humphrey slowly got up from his bed, cracking his bone joints as he stretch his body. He did his morning plan as usual but different. Instead of taking a shower, he put his aftershave on and put his clothes on.

Humphrey look at himself in the mirror, grabbing his toothbrush and paste before brushing his teeth and spit them out.

He went downstairs and smell his favorite breakfast of the day. Pancakes. Ashley was making them as she smiled at her work. Zachary did also as he wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, making her smile widen then a Grinch. Humphrey pulled up a chair and sat down as both of his parents look at him.

"Good morning Humphrey" they both said at the same time.

"Morning mom and dad" Humphrey replied to them. He took a whiff at this delicious breakfast and began eating it fast. Heather came downstairs yawning and sat down at her seat. "Man I'm so tired" she said yawning again. Humphrey chuckled as Lee and Sebastian came downstairs.

"God damn I don't want to go to school" they both said in a unison. "Same here but you gotta go" said Humphrey continue eating his breakfast.

After for a few minutes of eating and drinking breakfast material, they were wrapping up and start heading to school. "Have a good day kids" Ashley yelled. "You too mom" Humphrey shouted back before closing the door. They all got in Humphrey's car until Humphrey heard his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He grab his phone and look at it to see a text message from Salty. It says 'Dude you seriously gotta come to school. All the girls, I mean all of them are going crazy'.

Humphrey had no idea what the heck he's talking about but it made him curious though. He look at everyone and they were already seat belt.

Humphrey started the engine and drove off to school. He really wanted to see what's going on. The siblings had arrive at the school for fifteen minutes to see all the girls huddling up in a big circle. Some of the boys were in the circle. Everyone are like watching something that they are huddling up.

Humphrey was very curious what's going on as he turn off the engine. Lee, Sebastian and Heather were very curious as well. They all walked up to the group, hearing something that they had never heard before.

"Oh shit he just kick their ass" said the male student. "That is so dirty" said another girl which Humphrey recognized that voice. It's the sluts. "What's going on guys" Humphrey asked. Everyone just look at him. Kate was also there too, right in front of him. "HEY WHAT'S SUP CHAMPION" they yelled loudly. Humphrey peaked into the crowd and got a glimpse of a video of him fighting the criminals. Humphrey was surprised by this. A fight scene was caught on tape?!

Kate smiled at this and took a step forward and wrap her arms around his neck. She then leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the cheek. They both began blushing heavily and they both look away as Kate release her grip. "Awwww" the crowd said lovely. Even though, the sluts were very jealous but were happy and decided it was their turn.

One by one, they gave him slutty kiss and licks on his cheek, making Humphrey's cheek turn ultra red.

He didn't even notice that Kate was jealous. 'I got him first just before you guys do' Kate thought in her mind with a pout look on her face. Humphrey had no idea what's really happening. He got kissed by four girls until a sexy girl with white fur with green highlight color on her arm and around her teal green eyes.

The sluts look at the girl and smiled. "Hey Sarah" they all greeted her seductively. Sarah just smiled and wrap her arms around Humphrey's neck. "I heard what happen" she said to the girls before kissing Humphrey on the same cheek. Sarah is the leader of the sluts group. She wasn't here for the past a month cause she was on vacation.

Humphrey totally can feel the wet feeling on his cheek. Sarah giggled as she saw the color of his cheek while dragging her finger across his chest. "Dam Humphrey. You must've been so strong of beating Garth up. Fuck I can't imagine you pounding me with such a true strength" she moaned picturing of Humphrey fucking her.

'Okay this is awkward' Humphrey thought. Kate was very angry at this. She knew him first and were the first girl ever to formed a crush on him.

The bell began to ring and Humphrey let out a relief sigh. He was about to walk away until the sluts gave him one more kiss and licks on the same cheek again. Making him shiver by the sensation of it. The sluts giggled and began walking away with a seductive sway on their hips. With their tail slapping each other's rear ends.

Humphrey almost got a boner. 'What the hell' he said in his mind, standing there with a shocked face.

He then snapped out of his mind and began walking inside the school, wiping the saliva off of his cheek. Kate was just standing by her locker with an angry face. Kate didn't really like the sluts after all. She decided to ignore it and went to her class.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey sat down at his original seat with his friends. He still have his blushing cheeks through out his class. "Damn Humphrey, you are one sly dog. Get kissed by hot girls. Holy shit" said Salty smiling. Humphrey didn't really wanted to talk about it. He only likes one girl and that's Kate.

He look over Kate and saw her talking to her friends Humphrey smiled a little and decided to look away, in case the sluts came by and kiss him again. His friends continue talking about the fight and video games while Humphrey was playing with his food.

He then felt a strong grip on his shoulder and recognized it was Garth. "You should be glad when I save your ass Garth" he said without looking at him.

"I am but I can handle myself in that scene" he said from behind. "If you can handle by yourself, then why did you get knocked out" Humphrey replied to him. "I have no idea" said Garth which is a lied. "What's sad is that you couldn't save your girlfriend" Humphrey stated as he look at him. Garth growled and bring strength to Humphrey's shoulder. "Yeah, I thought you are strong enough to save your girlfriend and beat those guys, but I guess not" Humphrey explained with kindness in his voice.

Garth began to lose his mind. He then got Humphrey on a choke hold and Humphrey was struggling to get out of it in his seat. The only option is to get himself out of here which is a risky part. Humphrey lift his legs up and kick the table, sending both of them slamming against the pillar. Garth release his grip and Humphrey got up quickly.

He coughed as he glared at Garth. "Humphrey" someone shouted. Humphrey look to the right and saw Kate running up to him. She sees everything from the beginning to the end. "Are you okay" Kate asked him. Humphrey nodded and look back at Garth.

Garth stood up from his position while coughing. "Kate get away from him. He's a monster" he said. Kate just look at him with a confused look.

"Excuse me, Humphrey just save us in that alley way. You should thank him Garth" Kate said sternly. "But..." "Garth" Kate called out while looking at him with a serious look. Garth shook his head and pulled Kate away from him. After that, he threw a punch and Humphrey smiled as he dodge to the side.

Garth's knuckles make a contact to the bring pillar and he began to cried out in pain. "That's karma" said Humphrey chuckling. Kate giggled as well. "Ow" Garth whined.

He then glared at Humphrey. "I HATE YOU" he said throwing a punch. Humphrey was about to make a counter attack until Hutch grab him from behind and Garth punched him right in the face. Humphrey let out a painful cry and Kate just stood right in front of him. "Garth. Humphrey didn't do anything to you, why the fuck did you punch him" Kate explained.

Garth let out an angry snarl. "It's because I should've beat those guys in the alley way all by myself" he said moving her out of his way and threw another punch at Humphrey. Humphrey had enough. He did a back elbow strike to Hutch's stomach which he release his grip. Humphrey ducked and Garth punch Hutch right in the face.

"Shit" Garth yelled out. Humphrey locked his eyes on his chest while crouching. He launch his body from the air, boosting with his feet and did a roundhouse kick to the side of his chest. It was one of the most powerful kick in martial art, martelo de negativa or negative hammer kick.

Garth screamed out in pain, echoing the room. He then grab the side of his chest and felt that he is going to die. "SHIT" he screamed. "Don't you dare underestimate me" Humphrey warned him. Everybody was shocked. It's because the kick that made a loud noise when it made contact to Garth's chest.

Hutch and Cando then attack Humphrey but it's not too easy for them. Humphrey did a combo of roundhouse kick and a wheel kick to their faces and they went flying into the air. "Anyone want to mess with me" Humphrey asked sternly as he glared at the gang. The gang denied it and decided to run away.

Humphrey then look down at Garth and grab him by the throat. "This is a warning Garth" he said it again with a warning. He then let go of him, just in time for the bell to ring.

Kate just stand there with a shocked face. She look down at Garth and decided to check him. "Are you okay" she asked. Garth nodded his head while gritting his teeth. Kate then stood up and ran out of the lunchroom to get to her class before the tardy bell ring.

Humphrey felt good. Not only from beating Garth up, he save Kate's life, everybody starts to like him and got a good hit on his face. Humphrey wonder if he had the chance to ask Kate to go to the dance with him. But that will arrive soon or later.

 **This is an important message to all of you, so please read. Kelly thinks that he let everybody down and he think it is a good idea to end his life. I'M NOT EVEN JOKING, ASK LONE OMEGA. Send a message to Kelly how much you guys cared about him and for the god of life, I will do the same thing what I did to NoRoleModelz. Sorry for missing like a week but you know, fucking shitty ass test always forcing me to do all the work and let myself exhausted. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Including if Humphrey had the chance with Kate. Peace out and make sure to send the message to Kelly. Have a wonderful day.**


	9. Heartbreak

It was the day of homecoming dance after twelve days since the incident between Humphrey and Garth. Usually most students will go to the office after the fight, but the fight was recently never spotted with Humphrey and Garth. How's the day for both of them. Garth was excited to go to the dance with Kate, and Humphrey was excited as well, if he had a chance.

For Kate, not too much happy. More like very depressed. Ever since she had no feelings for Garth, she still have a crush on Humphrey. Kate heard her clock beeping right next to her side. She rolled over and turn it off. Kate sighed as she open her beautiful eyes. She felt so stupid dating Garth in the first place.

But you know, girls can't help it when they see a hot guy with bulging muscles. She slowly stood up with a depressed face and choose her clothes to wear. She went downstairs and sat at the dinner table.

Winston was just watching the news in the living room while Eve was making breakfast for the girls. Lilly also came downstairs with some unusual act that she's been acting lately.

Kate look at her confused. "Are you okay sis" Kate asked. "Oh yeah" she said smiling. Lilly was not okay. She was so excited because she really wanted to see Lee. Lee didn't ask her out in the day after Humphrey give him some advice. He couldn't do it though but he got pushed too far today from Sebastian.

Kate decided to stop talking as Eve set the plate right in front of her. She then dig in and finishing up for a couple minutes. Kate set the plate in the sink and start walking towards the garage. Lilly only eat toast which she finish it in a minute.

They both went to the garage and drove off to school.

Humphrey was sitting in the car, waiting for Kate. He really wanted to ask her out but he was just as nervous as Lee in the first place. Humphrey heard a high pitched roar right next to him and saw Lilly was inside it. Humphrey smiled as both girls got out of the car.

Humphrey got out of the car as well and Kate saw him and smiled. Humphrey widen his smile while walking in front of her. A white blur just passed between them and squealed. They both to their right or left and saw Lilly squeezing Lee tightly. Lee was blushing madly as he struggle to breath out from Lilly's strong grasp. The big grin on Lilly's face was very emotional. She was very happy to see him. "Uhh, Lilly...I need...to..breathe" he said as he struggle to breathe.

Lilly blushed and loosen her grip. "Sorry Lee. It's just...I'm very happy to see you" she said creating more red color on her cheeks.

Lee giggled as he crack his neck and shoulder. "No worries Lilly. I'm also happy to see you as well" Lee replied to her. Lilly smiled and he smiled back. Both of them can't wait to admit their feelings, besides, they feel like they wanted to admit it right now.

'Fuck it' Lilly said in her mind. Lilly then wrap her arms around Lee's neck. Lee was confused what she was doing. He thought she just wanted to hug her until something unexpected happen to him.

Lilly kissed him. Lee widen his eyes but then soon kiss her back. He felt like he was going to die right there. Lilly smiled in the kiss and pulled him closer.

They broke the love contact and look each others' eyes.

Kate and Humphrey smiled and so did Sebastian. Lee and Lilly blushed while holding hands. Sebastian grab him from behind and start rubbing his head. "YEEHAAA THAT'S MY BROTHER" Sebastian exclaimed while celebrating that he got his first girlfriend. Lee laughed as he struggle to get out of his grasp. Lilly giggled and leaned down and pecked his cheek.

After several seconds, Sebastian let go of Lee and Lee wrap his arm around Lilly's body. "So, how about you and me go to the front door" he asked. Lilly smiled and nodded her head. They both started walking towards the front door. Lilly sneak her tail to Lee's and wrap it around it while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lee" she called him. Lee look at her and those beautiful eyes are looking back at him. "I love you" she said smiling. Lee smiled back. "I love you too baby girl" he replied to her.

Both of them had the best day in their entire life. The older siblings were just watching them from the distance. "So, what just happen" Heather asked smirking. "Uh well..Lee got his first girlfriend by hooking up with your best friend" said Humphrey smiling. Heather smiled wildly. She then started running towards Lilly with happiness zooming through her body.

Humphrey let out a sighed and wished he could get a girlfriend. Too bad though, Humphrey didn't know if Garth was here or not. But he knew he is going with Kate.

The bell began to ring and everyone went inside the school. Humphrey was walking down the hall to his locker and spotted girls by his lockers. He then slid into a corner and then peak his head around the corner.

Right there in front of his sight, were the sluts. Well, let's just say it's their max number in their group. Ten. Ten girls in that group, including five girls that Humphrey just encountered twelve days ago, especially the leader, Sarah.

Humphrey didn't understand how can a slut became the leader of the group. Probably knew how to get boys very easily or is it because she's more sexier than they are.

Humphrey didn't know, it could be both or more than that. He also notice the other five female wolves. One had black fur with white underbelly, almost looks like a Husky but different. She had yellow eyes and look like she is a model. Two had brown fur and blue and green eyes. Humphrey gasped. Not that they look beautiful, but it's just...well they were acting very differently.

They were touching each others' breast and legs. Their lesbians that liked to fucked males! 'What the fuck' Humphrey screamed in his mind. And the other two had white fur and grey and black fur with green and brown eyes.

Humphrey didn't see them when he first encounter the first sluts. 'God damn it, I'm gonna be late' he thought as he glancing at them nervously. "Fuck it" he whispered.

Humphrey started walking towards his locker and the girls look at him and gasped. "HUMPHREY" they yelled and start surrounding him.

Sarah smiled at this as she wrap her arms around his neck. "He's god damn sexy, isn't he girls" she said smiling seductively at him. "Hell yeah" the other five girls said. The black wolf look at Alexis. "You said he's big right" she asked. "Fuck yeah he is Luna" Alexis moaned loudly.

Humphrey blushed. He still remember Alexis dry humping is crotch, which is crazy. The girls giggled and then huddled up. Humphrey wanted to get to his locker but the girls had it blocking in front of his locker.

"What do we say asking him coming to the dance and then we can fuck him as soon as we take him to my house. God damn I can't wait to fuck that dick" Sarah whispered seductively. "Oh my god, ohh I can't wait" said Jenna with blue eyes as her twin sister, Jessica was rubbing her pussy.

Abby, the one who had gray fur was smiling at this. "Yeah make her cum" she said teasingly. Bloom was a wolf who had white fur. She laughed at this. Humphrey felt really weird out and nervous. He had no idea what the fuck are they going to do to him. The only answer he knows is that they are going to rape him one by one, or maybe like ten some?

"Um girls" he asked them. All of them look at him with a musky lust cloud across their eyes. "Yes sexy devil" they asked with a smile. That smile was just as crazy as a clown. Humphrey knew they were up into something.

"Can I get to my lockers please" he asked them. They nodded each other and move away, swaying their hips to the side with their tail pointing at him.

Humphrey gulped as the girls turn around and Humphrey put his combination. He can hear them growling seductively and let out a cat purring sound right behind him.

He also can hear the lesbians moaning and kissing each other. "Ohh Humphrey, fuck me in the pussy" Jessica moaned seductively. "Oh yeah Humphrey...Oh yeah" Jenna moaned as well.

Humphrey can felt he is getting erection. These girls know how to turn on a male very easily. Humphrey finally got his stuff and turned around. Sarah then pinned him against his lockers and everybody start surrounding him.

"Oh Humphrey" they all moaned. Sarah leaned in and start licking his cheek very sexily. "Yeah Sarah, lick that cheek would ya" said Alexis. "Which cheek? His butt? Alright" she said sounding seriously. Humphrey wanted to get out badly. Sarah giggled when she saw his reaction.

"You like it" she asked smiling. Humphrey didn't know for sure. Sarah smiled slyly and then click her fingers. Humphrey titled his head and they all start lifting their shirt up.

Humphrey was very shocked. They had good looking boobs. C, and B cup combining together on each one of them. Sarah smiled and then whip her tail very fast in the air. They both start touching their own breast, except the lesbians.

Humphrey feels like he is going to faint. He had never seen this type of action before. Sarah let her shirt down and kiss Humphrey on the cheek and then drag her tongue down to his neck. Humphrey held his groan and Sarah giggled. She then drag her tongue back its own path and kiss his cheek again. She then grab his crotch and Humphrey widen his eyes.

"Oh my, you have a big one don't ya" said Sarah lovely. She was about to do something until the warning bell ring.

All the girls groaned and Sarah look at him in the eyes. "We'll finish this later" she said kissing her finger tip and put it on Humphrey's lips.

He couldn't even move in that time. "Bye sexy" she said smiling. The girls smiled and wave beneath their chin and start walking away with a signature sway in their hips.

Humphrey couldn't believe what happen. He just got molested. A very sexy one. Not only that, but the leader of the slut group show her highly skill. Humphrey snapped out of his trance and start running towards his class.

When he arrive his class, the tardy bell ringed just in time for him. He went to his seat quickly and waited for teacher's directions. Kate look at him strangely. "Are you okay" she asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied to her. The teacher started talking while Kate still look at Humphrey. Noticing the wet saliva on his cheek to his neck.

'Huh, weird' she said in her mind.

(Time skip: Lunch)

"Hey beautiful" said Lee kissing Lilly's cheek. "Hey Handsome" she said hugging him. Lee smiled and embrace her back.

They broke the embrace for a few seconds and Lee sit down right next to her. "Well Finally you got her Lee" Heather giggled. "I know" he said rolling his eyes. Meanwhile at Humphrey's table, Humphrey couldn't eat his lunch.

He was too busy because he was replaying the scene this morning. Well, the rest was seducing and the leader was molesting him. Humphrey decided to stop thinking and start eating his lunch.

"Hey Humphrey" someone called out. Humphrey stop eating his lunch and look up. Salty was talking to him. "Yes" Humphrey asked after swallowing his food. "Are you going to the dance" he asked. "Of course" said Humphrey cheerfully. Salty look over his shoulder and not sure if he's going to like it. He felt like Garth had a plan at the dance.

"What's with the look" Humphrey asked curiously. Salty broke the glance and look at him. "Nothing nothing, just staring off into spaces" he said. And with that, he continue eating his lunch.

Humphrey was still looking at him. He felt like he had to tell him about something. But, he will never do that. Humphrey let out a sigh and continue eating his lunch before throwing the tray away.

He look over at Kate and smiled while she was talking to her friends. This time, Humphrey hope to surprise her at the dance. He felt he was strong to do it. So, he stood up and began walking towards Kate. Kate got a glimpse of Humphrey out of the corner of her eye and look at him while wagging her tail.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted happily.

Humphrey smiled at her. "Hey Kate" he said. "So, I was wondering that..um..are you going to the dance" he asked nervously. Kate nodded her head with a smile.

"Of course, I always wanted to hang out with my best friend" she said referring to Humphrey. Humphrey widen his smile. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at the dance" Humphrey replied to her.

Kate nodded her head and Humphrey start walking away. Kate sighed happily as she stared at him walking back to his seat. She was very happy that he is going to dance. The girls look at her and giggled. Kate look at them confused.

"What" she asked. "Well that dreamy smile of yours, tells me that you're going to kiss him at the dance" Sweets explained. "Uhh" Kate hesitated for a moment while blushing. The girls widen their smiled and Kate let out a defeated sigh. "Okay yes. I'm going to kiss him and broke up with Garth" she admitted it. The girls squealed and some of them were holding hands while they were squealing.

Kate began to blush heavily and look away from her friends. She then spotted Humphrey and smiled. Humphrey felt like someone was watching him and look at Kate who was smiling at him.

Humphrey smiled back and they continue staring at each others' eyes.

(Time skip: Homecoming dance)

Humphrey was watching some of his favorite TV show while looking at the clock that was on top of the TV. The homecoming dance was about to open in one minute. Humphrey was ready. He was wearing a suite and a smell that is so mischievous that any girls will fall for him.

He can't wait to ask Kate out. He got up and start walking towards the garage door and out of the neighborhood.

Kate was waiting for Humphrey at the school. Everyone was in the gym, dancing around while listening to The Cure by Lady Gaga. Kate was wearing an orange dress with a medium skirt and a light purple flower on her hair. Honestly, almost every guys wanted to ask Kate to dance with them and Kate politely declined their request.

The only guy that she didn't want to decline is Humphrey. Her feelings were stronger than ever. And she can't wait to admit her feelings to Humphrey today. No matter how excited she was, she always had a big smile on her face.

"Kate" someone called her. Kate jumped a little and look behind her. It was Sweets and Candy. "God, you guys scared me" she said. Both of the girls smiled. "Sorry about that but anyways, I see my girl is getting excited huh" Sweets asked. Kate nodded her head. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Humphrey and I can't wait to broke up with Garth" Kate explained happily.

"That's good Kate" said Candy. "We'll see you around" Sweets added and they both started walking away.

Kate sighed happily and turn her head at the door. She can only imagine that Humphrey was there, smiling and holding out his arms wide for Kate just to jump up on him. She wanted to kiss that lovely lips of his and wanted to enjoy the feeling that she is going to experience.

Kate always knew that it is going to be better than Garth and it always been better whenever she found out that her true love was right there, Humphrey.

Kate hear her phone vibrate and she pick it up. It was a text message from Humphrey and he'll be there soon in like eight minutes. Kate smiled and began wagging her tail and type it quickly to reply him. She then put her phone away and look at the door once again.

What she didn't know is that Garth was behind her. He tapped her shoulder and Kate turn around. "Hello baby" he greeted her with a smile. "H-Hey Garth" said Kate in disgusted.

She didn't expected him to be here. And what is up with his smile. It was so wide though and it was about to rip his face off because his smile was too big. "Um, are you okay" she asked curiously.

"No" he replied to her. Kate didn't hear the door open and Humphrey was at the door entrance and stopped once he saw Garth.

Garth keeled down onto the ground with one leg and pulled out a small box. He then open it and it was a diamond ring, shining and sparkling in the light. "Will you marry me Kate" Garth asked with a smile.

Humphrey felt everything just shattered into tiny pieces, the size of an atom. He felt his soul was sucked into the darkness and felt tears rise up from his eyes easily.

Humphrey then ran away and Kate saw this and yelled out his name. "Humphrey wait" she yelled out but it was too late for her. Humphrey was already out of the door and was heading towards his house with tears streaming down his cheeks and it was the size of the world's largest river on the planet.

First, Kate met Garth. Second, they both kiss, and third, they are going to get married?

Humphrey couldn't stand this anymore and he start zooming out of the parking lot. He had never ever in his entire life had a lightning struck right in the heart, so strong that it was like a kangaroo kick him out of the way. Humphrey felt it was the time. The time that he was about to leave...Jasper.

 **Oh my god! Okay first thing first. I'm going deep sea fishing and it's going to be my first road trip with my car, Chevrolet Cruze. Good thing my car has wifi and I will responded you guys' comments to my stories. Second, the slut scene, that happen to me in real life, just about two days ago. Those names are real and I don't want to remember what they did, even though I just did in the fucking story. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	10. I Love you

Kate just saw Humphrey ran away after Garth was proposing her. She felt like Humphrey was going to hate her forever. Garth smiled.

"Forget him Kate, you have me as you already know, your boyfriend" he said acting mischievous. Kate glared at him and slap him right in the face. "That's it! I have enough with you" Kate yelled and start walking away but Garth grab Kate's wrist.

"But Kate" he said. "No Garth, I'm not gonna to marry you because you're a jackass" she said and then yanked her arm away from him and start walking away as fast as she can.

She went out of the door, searching for Humphrey until she heard a loud roar and a tire screeching along the roads. Kate ran up to the door and saw Humphrey zooming out of the parking lot. She open the door and ran to her car. Kate wanted to catch up to Humphrey and she already knew her car is a lot faster than his. Kate got in and zoom out of the parking lot as well. Kate look everywhere for him in the street, but no sign of him.

Kate probably already knew Humphrey was like six miles away from her. Kate sighed and decided to go home. She already knew he didn't want to see her in person, maybe she can text him.

After for several minutes, Kate had arrive at her home. She look at her house and saw all the lights went out.

Kate smiled a little and went to the front door, then to her room. Kate brought out her phone and texted Humphrey, saying that she wanted to talk about this.

Meanwhile at Humphrey's house, Humphrey was laying on his bed, facing down to his pillow. He heard his phone vibrate and he look at it with his bloodshot eyes. He set his phone down and went to sleep while crying. He didn't want to see them anymore.

Kate waited for several minutes and didn't get a response from him. Kate flatten her ears against her head and lay on her bed. She look at her phone one last time to see Humphrey's name before she had tears in her eyes.

She then wiped it off and decided to go sleep, hopefully she can talk to Humphrey tomorrow. Good thing there is no school on Saturday, so everybody didn't have to see them with depression that is going on.

(Time skip: In the Morning) (Also, if you want to listen a song "Best Friend" by Jason Chen, you can)

Kate woke up when the sunlight hit her eyelids. She blinked a few times before yawning and stretching on her bed. She then stood up and cracked a few bones to loosen her body up. She went downstairs to check the mail and when she did after she open the mailbox.

The first envelope that was on top of the pile was from Humphrey. Kate immediately pick all of them up and rush towards the front door. Kate set the rest on the table and immediately open the envelope.

Inside was a letter decorated with flowers and it smells like flower, just like Kate. Kate then look down a little and saw what Humphrey wrote on the paper.

 **Dear Kate,**

 **Ever since we meet each other kindergarten. I've never saw anything beautiful than ever. Literally you are the most lovable girl in the entire world. You are very nice, awesome, beautiful, smart, lovable and have a great personality. When I saw you kissing Garth for the first time, it broke my heart to see my best friend that I just want to hang out with for my entire life, kissing a guy that I hate the most.**

 **The memories between you and me was lovely. Playing in the playground, doing homework, and after many years.**

 **I realized that I love you for a long time...but now, my heart shattered into pieces. And it was no longer there. I don't know what to say but.. I hope you are happy with Garth, becoming a happy wife for him and having a family with him. I'm very happy for you.**

 **Just to let you know, I'm leaving Jasper and I can't see you with him anymore. I love you Kate. And...goodbye**

 **Your best friend,**

 **Humphrey**

Kate literally saw tear stains on the paper. Tears began to appear from her eyes and began streaming down and flowing over her cheeks. It drop to the paper making it more wet.

Kate had no idea why she didn't really notice. She love him more than he does to her.

She drop the paper and she cover her mouth, holding her wail as she began to cry. Kate kept looking at the paper and sobbed into her hands. Meanwhile at Humphrey's house, Humphrey was loading his pack into the trunk of his car. Tears stains was sticking into his fur and red color was flowing over his sky blue eyes.

He look back at the path where Kate's house was and then look over the two stories house's roof to see Kate's house where her room was. He whimpered and slowly walking to the driver side.

His family and even his own blooded sister didn't even know he was leaving. Humphrey knew it would destroy Heather's heart if she found out what happen. But, he had no choice. Humphrey let out a depressed sigh and open the door before starting the engine. Kate was laying on her bed. Her face was pressed against her pillow as she was squeezing the sheets. She had never cried this hard before.

Her ears shot up once she heard Humphrey's car roaring out of the neighborhood. It scared her..very badly. Kate jump out of her bed and her room and then rush downstairs like a lightning bolt.

Kate didn't want to loose Humphrey. She jump into her car and sped off down the road. Humphrey was zooming down the road at its max speed. There's no car on the road, especially if its a two lane road.

After for a while, Humphrey heard a high pitch roaring right behind him. He look at the mirror and saw Kate's car charging at him. Humphrey panicked and start going faster.

Although, Humphrey knew her car is one hundred times faster than his. Kate let out a sigh of relief as she began to cry in tears of joy with a smile on her face,

She zoomed right pass Humphrey and Humphrey titled his head. 'Where is she going' he asked in his mind. Kate then drifted to the side, blocking two lanes after she had a great distance away from Humphrey.

Humphrey came up to the hill and widen his eyes. He saw Kate getting out of the car and standing right in front of the driver side, staring at him.

He saw tears in her eyes and her face and thought that she was fucking angry at him. Humphrey had no where to go. All he thought was too slow down and go to the opposite direction, but he can't fight off Kate. He had a crush on her and what the heck is he going to do if she's angry at him. Humphrey had no choice. He slow down his car, stopping about sixty feet away from Kate and got out of his car to meet his fate.

He slowly got out of his car and walked towards Kate. Kate started walking towards him and they both met in the middle.

Kate could tell how much pain he had inside him. It was a heartbreaking sight for Kate and she felt like she just wanted to get down and apologized to him. She didn't know why Humphrey didn't talk or make a sound, except whimpering.

Kate felt really bad for him. Kate wiped her tears that are left in her face and Humphrey could tell that she was ready for a slap. Kate just had a smile on her face as she slowly move her hand up.

Humphrey close his eyes tightly, waiting for the most painful slap in the world until he felt soft skin touching his right cheek. Humphrey slowly open his eyes to see Kate with a smile and some tears in her eyes. He then notice that she was closer than ever. Their face was four inches apart and they both can feel each others' breath.

Humphrey slowly look at her eyes with his red flowing eyes and Kate just leaned in closer.

Humphrey began to blushed as Kate inches closer to his face. Kate giggled quietly and then connected her lips with his softly with blushing cheeks. Humphrey widen his eyes then closed it after he savored the moment.

His first kiss with Kate and her first true love kiss. They had never been happier than ever before. Except Humphrey, he still a little bit shaken up from yesterday. Kate can't help it but open her mouth slightly to let her tongue in. Humphrey gladly accept it and Kate's tongue went under his. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on top of hers. Kate almost died in pleasure. She can hardly felt anything other than pleasure and she started to get dizzy for a second.

They both slowly broke the kiss with a trail of saliva from their mouths. Kate began to smiled and so did Humphrey. She then kiss his cheek and look into his eyes.

"I love you Kate" he said to her. "I love you too Humphrey" she replied to him before giving him a peck on the lips. Humphrey wrap his arms around her and Kate embrace him back. They stood there for a couple minutes before breaking the embrace.

"Come on, let's go home" she said with a smile. Humphrey nodded his head and they both start walking towards their car and drove off back to the neighborhood.

Kate just stared at Humphrey through the back window of his car. She can't believe she kissed him and that was her first passionate kiss. It felt so good to her that she just wanted to continue it.

They arrived at the entrance and Kate just followed him home. They both got out of the car and Humphrey open his trunk to get all his stuff out before his family panic.

Kate helped him out and Humphrey open the door with his keys. They went upstairs hand in hand and then Humphrey threw his stuff right next to his bed. He let out a sigh and Kate wrap her arms around his waist from behind. "You okay baby" she asked. Humphrey felt so happy when she called him that. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered her. Kate knew he was still shaken up so she just lead him to his bed and laid down with him.

Kate could see the picture of her and Humphrey when they went to a field trip in kindergarten. They both were holding up a small pumpkin, making Kate smiled when she remember that time.

She softly stroke his chest, calming him down and wanted him to forget what happen yesterday. Kate hated to see him this sad. This was not her first time. Her first time that makes her heart break is when Humphrey was crying harder than anyone on this planet when his parents died.

Kate always knew how to cheer him up but this one was different. Kate slowly look up to his face and saw a smile on his face. Guess she already did cheer him up. Kate moved up to the same level as his head was and kiss him on the cheek, to get his attention.

Humphrey look at her and Kate smiled. Humphrey widen his smile and they both went for another kiss

"So what do you want to do" Humphrey asked as she stroke his hair. "Watch some movie" Kate suggested. "Sure" he replied to her. Humphrey grab the remote from his dresser and then turn on the TV. He went to Netflix and watch Avatar with his new girlfriend, Kate.

After for an hour, Humphrey felt his eyes getting heavy. Kate was already sleeping with her head laid on his chest. She had a smile on her face while she was snoring cutely. Just before Humphrey could sleep, Kate's phone rang making him jump, waking Kate up. Kate yawned softly and pick her phone up. It was her mother calling her. Kate answered the call.

"Hello" she answered. "Kate where are you" Eve asked. "Oh, I'm at Humphrey's house" she said. "Well okay, but you need to get home Kate. Me and your father decided to have a family picnic" Eve explained. Kate sighed. "Okay" she said and then they both ended the call.

"Humphrey, I gotta go" she said sadly. Humphrey smiled a little. "It's alright to be sad. You will see me tomorrow" he said with a smile. Kate smiled and then they both leaned in and kiss.

Kate decided to go for another passionate kiss and so she did with Humphrey's tongue on top of hers. She was still enjoying this moment. Humphrey love her cute moans. For five minutes, they broke the kiss to breathe in the air. Kate had a goofy smile and Humphrey knew she was enjoying this too much.

Kate stood up and began walking out of the room with Humphrey hand in hand. Kate turn around as they arrive at the front door. Humphrey smiled as she put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you Humphrey" she said to him. When she said that, it always makes Humphrey's heart flutter in the air. "I love you too Kate" he replied. They both began to embrace and broke in a few second.

Humphrey watch her as she went to her car and then drove off. He let out a happy sigh as he watch her. 'Best moment ever' Kate and Humphrey both said in their mind. That hit them hard as their life began to change.

 **Holy shit! That's my buddy Humphrey. I'm back from deep sea fishing and I am very tired from driving from the ocean to my home state. You guys are really wanted to see what happen so I decided to update this story. I'll update Fire and Water next after taking a break. Now, TEN DAYS LEFT UNTIL THE SEQUEL OF TJOTL COMING OUT. HOLY FUCKING GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING JASPER. But, it will take 23 hours to get there D: Also, check out my profile to see three new stories. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	11. The Past Is Nothing

A tan wolf just walk up to the front of Humphrey's house. Kate began to ring the doorbell and Ashley open the door. "Oh hey Kate" Ashley greeted her. "Hey Mrs Hall" Kate greeted her back. "Come on in" she said stepping a side. Kate smiled and she went inside the house. Kate went to the living room and saw Heather watching her favorite TV show. "Hey Heather" Kate called out as she sit right next to her.

"Hey Kate" she said back as she look at her then back at the TV. Kate decided to go wake up Humphrey. She stood up and began walking away and up the stairs.

Kate open the door and saw Humphrey sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kate went and laid down right next to Humphrey, waiting for him to wake up. After for five minutes, Humphrey began to stir, making Kate smile and wagging her tail.

Humphrey then turn over and open his eyes to see Kate right in front of him. It made him jump a little. "Jesus Kate" he said panting.

Kate giggled and then connected her lips with his. "Hey handsome" she said. Humphrey smiled and then kiss her cheek. "Hey Kate, you scared the crap out of me" he said chuckling. "It's cute though" Kate added. Humphrey thought of something when she said that.

"You know what's even cute" Humphrey said. Kate nodded her head. "You and your reaction" he complimented her with a smile. Kate still blushed. "Aw thanks baby" Kate replied to him.

They both started at each others' eyes until they were interrupted by someone else. "Well well, what do we have here".

Kate and Humphrey look at the door and saw Zachary, Humphrey's foster father, leaning on the door frame. "It's nothing dad I'm serious" he said that he might think Kate was raping him. "Oh I'm sure it's nothing mate. I heard Kate call you handsome so I'm assuming you guys are in a relationship" he said smirking. Kate and Humphrey let out a sigh and nodding their head. "Yeah" they both said in a unison.

Zachary smiled. "Good, because you two look cute together, even when you guys are kids when you guys didn't notice about it" Zachary explained.

Kate and Humphrey both look at each other and smiled. "Yeah, we both realize that yesterday" said Humphrey. "That's right" Kate added, agreeing with him.

"Well you two better get ready" said Zachary walking downstairs. Kate and Humphrey stood up from his bed and walk outside of his room and then downstairs. Humphrey sat down at his spot and Kate pulled up a chair and sat right next to him.

The brothers came downstairs and stood at the entrance once they saw Kate. "Kate, what are you doing here" Lee asked. "Oh, something else" she said looking at Humphrey.

Humphrey look back and they both leaned in and kiss. "Oh you guys got together huh" said Sebastian. The newly couple broke the kiss and look at him. "Yeah" Humphrey answered his question. Ashley then set the plate down in front of them while Lee and Sebastian join in and start eating their breakfast meal.

After for a while, everyone finish their breakfast meal and the kids went out of the dinner room and stand at the garage door. Humphrey handed Sebastian the keys.

"What? You're not driving" he asked. "Nope, I'm riding with my girlfriend" said Humphrey wrapping his arm around her. Kate smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They both head out of the house and drove off. Humphrey was still looking around of her car and Kate notice this.

"Still looking" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head. "It's an amazing car though" he said. "I know right" she said smiling. "You are one lucky girl to ride this car" he said smiling back. "Oh stop complimenting me" she said blushing and looking forward.

Humphrey laugh as he leaned back and relaxed in his seat. They made it to the school after ten minutes and parked in the parking lot. Everyone got out of the cars and stood on the concrete floor. Sebastian tossed the keys at Humphrey and Humphrey put it in his pocket. Humphrey went over to his car and sat on it. Kate followed him and sat right next to him with a smile. Humphrey look at her and Kate scooted closer until she cuddled her head on his neck.

"I love you Humphrey" said Kate. "I love you too Kate" Humphrey replied to her, making Kate widen her smile and kiss Humphrey on the cheek.

"You made me so happy" she said smiling. They both let out a happily sigh as they relaxed in their own spot, sharing love with each other. Then, Garth came out of the corner of Kate's eye and Kate stood up immediately.

"What's wrong Kate" Humphrey asked with a worried expression on his face. "It's Garth, HIDE" she exclaimed quietly. Humphrey followed her orders and hid inside his car. They both peak over the board and saw him looking for something or someone else.

Humphrey open the window so they both can listen to Garth. Hutch ran up to Garth. "Who are you looking for" asked Hutch. Garth look at him. "What did you think? It's my girlfriend or fiance" he said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I was just asking" Hutch mumbled through his breath.

Garth kept scanning the area and only spotted Kate's car which is empty in the inside. Garth let out a sigh and began walking away with Hutch.

Kate and Humphrey pop out their head and look at each other. "Man, what are we going to do" Kate asked, feeling like she was going to panic wildly. Humphrey put his hand on her back and rub it, trying to keep her calm.

"Kate, if he's trying to do something, just let me know okay" he said softly. Kate nodded her head and she can't control herself but to kiss him in the car. "You have no idea how much I love you" she said smiling after breaking the kiss. She then connected her lips again. Humphrey broke the kiss before saying something. "Come on, let's get out of here and go to the front door" Humphrey suggested.

"Alright" Kate replied to him and they both got out of the car and walked to the front door while holding hands. The bell began to ring and everyone went inside the school.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey sat down on his table which is empty. He turn around and scan the area to see if his friends are here or not. He then felt a weight on the table and turn around and was face to face with the sluts. "Nights of the Columbus dale" Humphrey exclaimed as he jump a little. They laughed so hard that they cried a little bit.

"What are you guys doing here" Humphrey asked, trying to be calm as he could. Sarah just sat right next to him with a smile.

"Just want to hang out with the most sexiest wolf in the whole damn world" she said dreamily. She then wrap her arms around him. "Why didn't you came to the dance" she asked while licking his cheek. "Um I didn't feel too good so I needed to go" he said as she stood up and began walking away towards Kate's table.

Before he could walk away, Sarah grab his arm. "I forgot something" she said pulling out a paper. She handed to him and Humphrey look at it. "CoolGirl, what" Humphrey look confused, why did she handed him that paper with a username or a nickname. "It's something else that you're going to like" said Sarah smiling seductively.

Humphrey then put it in his pocket before walking away. "I did it girls" Sarah exclaimed quietly. They all formed a seductively smile and the lesbians can't help themselves but kiss each other roughly and want Humphrey badly.

Humphrey walk over to Kate quickly and sat down right next to her. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted as she wrap her arms around him.

Humphrey smiled and did the same thing. "Hey baby" he whispered in her ear. It made her smile and broke the embrace just to look in his eyes. They were full of happiness in his life. She just wanted to kiss those lips so badly but she had to control herself. She then notice that he didn't have his lunch yet.

"You're not going to eat" she asked. "Nah I'm fine" he said until his stomach growled with urges. Humphrey sighed and Kate giggled at this.

She pulled out a grilled cheese sandwich from her lunchbox and handed to Humphrey. Humphrey widen his eyes and look at her. "What about you? This is the most delicious sandwich in the whole world" said Humphrey. "No worries, I got another one" she said pulling it out. Humphrey smiled and they both start eating the sandwich at the same time.

They both look at each other and laugh. "Man, we have so much in common" he said smiling. "We always do Humphrey" she said to him. After for a couple minutes, they finish eating the sandwich and began to relax in their seat.

Humphrey look back at his table and didn't see any of his friends. He let out a sigh and turn his head only to meet Kate's beautiful face. "Hey" he said happily. "Hey handsome" she whispered lovely. Humphrey smiled and Kate smiled as they stared at others' face. Then, Garth began to step in and move away from Humphrey.

"Hey baby, what'd ya doing" Garth asked smiling. "Garth can you please get off of me" she said moving away from him. Hutch and King then grab Humphrey from behind. "Hey" Humphrey exclaimed as he was trying to move them away but they put their full strength on it.

"Not today coyote" said Hutch while saying the nickname that Humphrey didn't really like. "Stop calling me that" he said. Garth then wrap his arm around Kate's waist.

"I heard you guys kiss right" he asked with a little bit anger in his tone. "How did you know" Kate asked. "Well I saw you guys kissing for your first time" Garth explained until he then formed an evil smirked.

"Take them outside boys" he commanded his gang. King and Hutch nodded their head and they both took Humphrey and Kate outside. Humphrey was trying to break free from their grasp but they grab it harder than usual. Candu and Link open the door and Hutch then push Humphrey to the ground but he regain his strength. Humphrey turn around and to see Kate was being grabbed by Garth.

Garth then laughed evilly. "I know Humphrey really hate to see me making out with Kate" he said smiling. "Don't you freaking dare" said Humphrey going for a punch but got tackle by five gang members. They hold him down and force his head to gaze at Kate and Garth. Garth had his tongue out and began kissing Kate. "Nooo" Humphrey screamed, getting flashback from their first kiss.

Garth then broke the kiss and Kate spat it out. "Wonder if I have sex with her" said Garth gazing at her breast. Humphrey then explode his mind. He then yank both of his arm out and rush towards Garth. Garth saw this and then punch him in the face but Humphrey didn't care about it.

He gave all his strength just to give a straight punch him right on the jaw and Garth went flying. Kate can even hear something just pop as she turn around to see blood flying in the air.

Humphrey then turn around quickly as fast as he can to encounter the next attack.

He then dodge the attack that Hutch just launch and Humphrey wrap his arm around his shoulder and sweep his foot off the ground, sending both of them towards the ground. Hutch grunted in pain and flip him over.

Humphrey grab the hold of is hand and wrap his legs around his head while pulling his arm towards him. Hutch yelped and they both heard a crack on Hutch's shoulder and arm. Hutch use his other arm to escape but Humphrey change his tactics by changing the position of his hand sideways and his legs wrap around the side of his head before slamming his head towards the ground.

That made him go unconscious and his head started to pour out with blood. Humphrey got up from the ground and block Candu's attack and hit him on the biceps. Candu howled in pain as he fall to the ground instantly.

Humphrey dodge the next attack and went behind him and did a hammer fist right on his left chest, where the heart is located at.

He attacked every pressure point in them, one by one. Kate look to the last two guys and saw they both have knives and were coming at Humphrey from behind.

"Humphrey look out" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey turn around quickly and with his good reflexes, he dodge the slash and the stab. He took a step back and did a psycho kick by launching himself in the air, making a fake kick and went for his head. He then throw a roundhouse punch and it made him slam against the wall.

Humphrey look at them as Kate rush by his side. "Are you okay" Kate asked as she look at his face where Garth punch him. "Yeah, I'm okay for now" Humphrey replied to her. Kate smiled and then look at Garth who was still on the ground.

She walk up to him slowly and stood in front of him. "Garth" Kate called out. Garth look at her while holding his jaw. "It's time that we should end the relationship" she offered. Garth widen his eyes.

"But..But Kate, I ask you to marry me and you kiss me like seriously when we have our first kiss" Garth explained. Kate felt tears began to appear her eyes because Humphrey was there. Kate took a few deep breaths before speaking. "The past is nothing Garth" she said walking over to Humphrey. "Right now, I have a new future" said Kate as she look back at Garth. "It's Humphrey and it will be not you" said Kate with her final word.

They both began walking away, leaving the gang behind. Humphrey open the door for her and Kate smiled.

"Such a gentleman" she said walking in. "Hey, I want to be nice for my beautiful girlfriend" said Humphrey walking in as well. They went to the lunch room and everybody look at them.

Kate and Humphrey froze, feeling a little weird. "Why are they staring at us" Kate whispered. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. "Um, can I help you guys" Humphrey asked. "Yeah" said Shakey from the table. Humphrey's mind just dropped. 'Where the fuck are you guys' he thought.

"Since when did you two get together" Salty asked with a smile. Heather, Lee, and Sebastian began to smile as well, but much bigger. "How did you know" asked Kate in shocked. "I heard you calling him handsome so I'm assuming you guys are dating right" Sweets explained. Kate blushed a little and then look away.

"Yeah" Kate admitted it. Everybody start cheering on and Kate look back. "What" Humphrey asked. He was very confused and he didn't even know why they are cheering for them.

"Hey, you guys look cute together, so why not" said Mooch once he heard what Humphrey said. "Okay then" Humphrey replied to him. Kate and Humphrey walk to their table hand in hand with a smile on their faces. Kate just look at Humphrey and connected her lips with his. "I love you so much" she exclaimed happily. Humphrey chuckled and kiss her cheek. "I love you too baby girl" he said happily as well. The sluts formed an angry face.

"Lucky ass girl" said Alexis. "Hey no worries, if he look at that website. He will totally going for us" said Sarah with a smile. Alexis then formed a smile on her face and so did the rest of them.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around Humphrey. "Kate". Kate look at Humphrey with love in her eyes. "Yes Humphrey" she asked. "Should we tell our parents" he asked nervously because of Eve when they went outside and to the playground for the first time. "Sure Humphrey and don't worry about my mother. She actually hated Garth" Kate explained.

Humphrey smiled and Kate just enjoy her position, happily and she was so glad that Humphrey accepted her kiss and so did Humphrey on their first time.

 **Man, what are those girls website? I wanna see it! Lol, anyways I'm close to Jasper national park and I'm guessing ten miles away. SO CLOSE THOUGH! Most of you guys probably marked the calendar when TJOTL 2 is coming out. Let me tell you about the story. It's going to be shitty good. If you want to contact me, my username is the same one as this one in KIK. So yeah. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day, I should say a great day because some of you guys are freaking out of the sequel that is coming out. Bye and stay tune for Anthros and Wolves.**


	12. War With The Rival

As the sun rises over the mountains, birds chirping in the trees and flying through the sky. Beautiful sounds from the wind blowing the leaves on the ground.

The sunlight shines through someone's window and on Humphrey's eyelids. Humphrey hated this because he only have curtains at the window. He wished he could've live in a normal house or an apartment. What Humphrey didn't know or notice is that Kate always come to his house in the morning. Kate as actually laying beside him while staring at him with a smile on her face.

The clock began to ring and it made Kate scared a little. First, she didn't want to ruin the surprise that she's here and second, she just wanted to see her lovely boyfriend awaken from his bed.

Humphrey groaned as he turn over and slap his hand on the button. "Ugh I hate Monday mornings" he said to himself. "Same here baby" she said over his shoulder, kissing his cheek. Humphrey smiled and turn over to connected her lips with his.

Kate giggled and she accepted the contact. Over the past several days, Kate was actually liking to kiss Humphrey. Not to mention it, Kate also wanted to make out with him. Not like a passionate kiss like they shared for the first time. Kate wrap her arms around Humphrey's neck and bring it closer to her.

Humphrey chuckled and it made Kate moaned when he did that in the kiss. They both broke the contact with saliva bridge between their mouths.

Kate look at his slightly wet lips and she just wanted to make out with him right now. But, she's going to tell him, just to be honest. "Humphrey" she said with a smile. "Yes baby girl" he asked as he smiled back. "I'm going to be honest" she said looking down with blushing cheeks.

Humphrey titled his head, wondering what she was going to say. It kind of scared Humphrey a little bit. "Did I do something wrong" he asked worriedly.

"No no, it's not that" she said as her cheeks turning to bright red. "Well then what is it" he asked. Humphrey could tell something that is very embarrassed that is going on with Kate. "If you are embarrassed, that's fine and you don't have to show it if it's getting too much" Humphrey explained. "and if I do, I won't get it off my chest" Kate replied. Humphrey thought about it for a second. He could cheer her up if it pushes her too much.

"Yeah sure, so what do you want to say" Humphrey asked as he sit up, waiting patiently. Kate began to deepen her color in her cheeks. "I-I..I um" she stuttered and then hesitated for a second. 'Fuck it' she screamed in her mind.

"I want to ask you if..you want to...make out with me" she admitted as she let it all out of her chest. Humphrey widen his eyes.

He didn't expected this. Kate saw Humphrey's reaction and she look away with a bright red color on her cheeks. It's like a light post for the plane to land after the pilot sees it from the sky.

Humphrey then put his paw on Kate's back and Kate look at his eyes. "Maybe later" he said and then he kiss her cheek before walking out of the door. Kate blink her eyes twice. "Did he really just say that" she asked herself. The thought of her and Humphrey making out or she wanted to ask him about something kind of pushing Kate's feelings towards Humphrey.

Even thought Kate already admit her feelings to him, it just want Kate to love him more than Garth. Kate began wagging her tail really fast, making a whooshing noise in the air. After several seconds, Kate snapped out of her trance before walking out of the room.

She walk downstairs only to find Humphrey waiting at the bottom of the stairway while eating pancakes.

"Hey there beautiful, want some" he asked as he grab the pancake from his plate. Kate smiled and nodded her head as she reach to his position. They both start eating their breakfast meal at the stairway. Kate lean against the wall on the opposite direction from Humphrey as they both face at each other. They both smiled at each other before finishing up their meal for a few minutes and Humphrey put the plate away.

"Ride with you" Humphrey asked. Kate rolled her eyes."Humphrey, I came here every morning and the reason why I wanted you to go on a ride with me is because I love you" she explained with a smile.

"I love you too baby" he said pecking her lips. Kate wanted more than that but she knew they both didn't have the time for that.

Humphrey gave the keys to Sebastian and the couples went out of the door and got in Kate's car. Kate happily started her car and Humphrey smiled to hear that roar. Kate drove off down the road, followed by Sebastian and the others.

Humphrey wish he could grab her hand if her arms was resting on the gear buttons but he knew she wanted to be safe by putting two hands on the steering wheel. Kate wish the same thing as well. They arrive at the school and Kate just unbuckled her seat belt and same thing to Humphrey. They both just sat there for a second.

Humphrey look at her. "Do you want to get out" he asked. Before she could say anything, Kate move herself onto the passenger seat and laid her body on his with her head on his chest. "No, I rather sit here with you" she said with a smile.

They both let out a sigh as they sit there for a while with Humphrey's arms around Kate's belly and Kate wrap her arms around his. Sebastian came up to the passenger side and knock the window. The couple look at him and Humphrey the door.

"Thanks bro" said Humphrey as he gave him the keys. "No problem" he said before Humphrey close the door. They both stay there for a while. "So, what are you up to after school" Humphrey asked. Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought I would like to hang out with you but I'm not sure if my parents have chores for me to do" she said sadly. "It's okay though. You still have time to hang out with me" he said as he stroke her hair.

Kate smiled and then kiss his lips. The bell began to ring and Kate and Humphrey got out of the car and walked inside the school.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey walking to the lunch room. He was about to enter until he was pulled back by someone else. Humphrey grunted as he was slam against the wall and open his eyes. "Hey there sexy" Sarah greeted him with a smile. Humphrey gulped for a second. "H-Hey" he stuttered. Sarah smiled as she trail her finger on his chest.

"Did you look at my username" she asked staring deeply into his eyes.

Humphrey had no idea why she wanted to look it up her username but he wanted to be nice. "Uhh no not yet" he replied to her.

Sarah just widen her smile. "Well why don't you go to the bathroom and look it up" she offered. Humphrey was about to say something but Sarah drag him to the bathroom's entrance. "So, why do you want me to look at your username" he asked. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Stop asking question you sexy hound. I just send you the message on Facebook if you can't find it" she said with a smile.

Unknown to Humphrey, the girls were sneaky around the corner and listen their conversation. Humphrey wasn't sure if he's going to look at it but he had a feeling that Sarah will come in and began to rape him. "A-Alright I'll do it" he said nervously. It made Sarah smiled wildly. "Great" she exclaimed and then she kiss Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey didn't blush but he try not to.

He went to the boy's bathroom and open the stall before sitting on the toilet seat. He bring out his phone but he's not going to do it. Humphrey felt like they were trying to do something to him.

He just sit there, pretending like looking at her message on Facebook. But, he deleted her message. He came out of the stall in less than four minutes and was greeted by the entire group members at the entrance.

Sarah was wrapping her arms around each one of her group members. "So, what do you think of that video" she asked seductively. Humphrey guess it could be a porn video. Why though? Oh, they're sluts.

"Umm, good" Humphrey lied, pretending to join the act. Sarah unwrap her arms and began walking towards him with a sway in her hips. Humphrey slowly walking backwards, unsure what to do. The girls start surrounding him and Sarah was all up on Humphrey's grill.

She was pressing her breast against his chest and Humphrey can feel her stiffen nipples. "Mmm I love to have sex with you right here and right now but we'll do this whatever I want to or I want more urges to take you down" she said seductively. Humphrey was now scared. Even though he already have a girlfriend, there's no way he can get out of this one. These sluts won't stop until they get what they really want which is Humphrey's dick.

Emma trailed her finger down to his belly and to his crouch. She then stroke his penis through his pants. Humphrey froze in fear. They both stopped what they are doing and took a step back. "Man too bad we don't have enough time to have fun with him" Alexis pouted. "Yep, but hey if he wants to come to my house, then the real fun will began" Sarah explained.

They all look at Humphrey. "Well Humphrey, it was nice to see you again. Hope you will come to my house" she said as they all walk away.

Humphrey look at them and guessing they are going to their lockers. He let out a sigh and went to the lunch room. Good thing he was not the last person in line, otherwise he'll be starving. He grab his lunch which is pizza and walk over to Kate's table.

"Hey baby, what took you so long" she asked happily. "Well I was in the bathroom, sorry about that" he said. "It's alright, at least you're here. What the heck am I going to do if you're not here" said Kate pecking his lips. "I have no idea" he said as he grab the pizza and start eating it. "So, what are you girls talking about" he asked after swallowing the food.

"Well nothing, just got bored. Anything you wanted to talk about" Candy asked. Humphrey totally forgot to tell Kate that there's a new app for android.

Good thing Kate doesn't have the Iphone and if she does, she's going to be jealous. "Yeah, there's actually a new app that actually makes your phone look cool" he said as he wiped his hand with a napkin before pulling out his phone.

Kate titled her head to the side. She really wanted to know. Humphrey unlock the home screen and everybody widen their eyes. The wallpaper looks amazing. It was three dimensional because of the sphere that is spinning around like a planet. Light trails were orbiting around it as well.

Humphrey swipe the screen and everybody just stay still in shock. Every app just zoomed out against the shape, making it like it is a planet when he swiped his finger across the screen and the other page came out from the other side.

Humphrey decided to show more. He hold his finger on the app and move it as the globe move as well. They still have the same reaction but a wider smile. Humphrey laughed and titled his phone to horizontal and vertical with the screen facing at them.

"Wow, what is that app" Kate asked as everyone bring out their phone. Technically, most of the people in this school have android.

"It's the CM Launcher 3D theme wallpaper and I think they should add this to the update to android. It's really good" Humphrey explained. Humphrey heard bubble tapping and saw everybody start typing the name down and start downloading the app. Humphrey laughed as Kate finish the introduction and went for the wallpaper and got the same wallpaper as Humphrey.

"Wow, this is cool" she said in amazed. Humphrey felt like he made their day even better. Everybody start choosing their wallpaper but they didn't get the same as Humphrey and Kate.

After that epic moment when they saw what it could be the future update for android, the bell began to ring and everybody put the plastic trays into the recycling can and left the room.

Kate and Humphrey happily walking down the hall hand in hand. They were about to go to their locker until the principal stopped them. "Kate can I see you for a second in my office" he said. Kate nodded her head and then the principal look at Humphrey. "Same thing to you Humphrey, after I'm done talking to Kate" he said.

Humphrey nodded his head and sit at the sit outside the entrance of the main office, waiting for Kate. 'What the heck is this about? Am I in trouble or what' he said to himself in his mind. For a few minutes, the principal came out of the main office. Humphrey walked in and they went to his office.

As Humphrey walk in, he look up and stood still for a second. Kate was sitting on the seat while looking at Humphrey and then Garth is there?

"What is he doing here" Humphrey asked. "I don't know" the principal lied as he went to his seat. Humphrey sat down next to Kate and look at the wolf that was standing right next to Garth. He was like four inches taller than Garth.

He had brown fur with darker brown color on his mane. He had white underbelly and had brown eyes. Humphrey couldn't figure it out who it is, so he asked Kate.

"Kate who is this" he asked. Kate look at him with fear in her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt by him. "It's Garth's father" she said. Humphrey widen his eyes. "Oh shit I'm in big trouble. Now there is a war with my rival" Humphrey whispered and Kate nodded her head.

 **Wow wow wow wow, wait a minute. Why is he here? Oh the fucking fight when Humphrey was protecting himself and Kate. Damn. Anyways, if you guys have android CM launcher 3D wallpaper looks amazing and if you want to see mine, it's the same thing as Humphrey but if you don't believe me, contact me in KIK. It's your choices to download or not and I'm not forcing you guys. I like to thank my sponsors of the CM 3d wallpaper. Just kidding, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	13. Self Defense

Lee came out of the room once he grab his lunch. He look at his friends and his brother who are talking about something, and then he look at his adopted brother who was hanging out with his girlfriend.

Lee smiled and thought about hanging out with his girlfriend which means Heather will be there as well. As he came around the corner of the pillar, a beautiful white fur wolf with a slim figure was talking to her friends, especially Heather.

Lee decided to surprise her. So, he sneak up behind her with both of his feet making silent sound as he was making an evil smirk on his face.

He wanted to laugh but he wanted to hold off and needed to accomplish his first jump scare. Back in the old days after Humphrey and Heather were adopted, Lee was failing to sneak up behind his mother, or his other siblings because he kept giggling whenever he sneak up on them. This time, he won't do that. "Oh my god Humphrey is so hot" said one of her friends. Lee was surprise that girls were still talking about him.

He saw Heather roll her eyes and giggle. Lee continue what he was doing as he was inches away from Lilly. Lee wrap his arm around her waist making her scream in surprise.

"Hello baby" he said kissing her cheek. Lilly smile as she turn around and gave him a small playful smack to his face. Lee chuckled as she connected her lips with his.

She sneak her tail around him and grab his tail with hers. They both slowly broke the contact with a trial of saliva from their lips. "Hey handsome" she greeted him back. Lee smile as he sit down right next to her.

"How are you doing" he asked softly. "Doing great, even though not really cause our fourth period teacher give us homework" she said feeling disappointed. Lee got a great idea how to make her happy again. "How about you come to my house so I can help you with your homework" Lee suggested.

It made Lilly smile wildly. "Yeah sure and umm...did you tell your parents about our..relationship" Lilly asked. Lee shook his head in response. "Are they nice."

This caught Lee off guard. "Why" he asked. "Well it's because my mom is always being so protective of me and Kate and she always gave out some death threats whenever we date someone" Lilly explained. Lee widen his eyes. Normally, Humphrey go to Kate's house all the time and Lee didn't since he had too much fun playing PC games, especially on Xbox or PS4 connecting to the computer.

"But don't worry though. I will protect you whenever you came to my house" she said with a smile.

"Awesome, so you will come to my house right" he asked. Lilly nodded her head and Lee hope that his parents won't have to tell some embarrassing things that he compliments to girls in middle school. Lee start eating his lunch for a while until Lilly finish her lunch and laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes close.

"Mmmm I love you Lee" she said lovely. It made Lee smile wider than ever. He kiss her forehead before speaking up. "I love you too my baby girl" he replied to her with a smile.

They sat there and stay in that position for a good minutes until the bell began to ring. Lilly open her eyes and they both stood up from their seat and walk out of the lunch room hand in hand as they walk to their class.

Meanwhile at the office, Humphrey was shocked as Tony was standing there next to Garth.

The principal began to look at Humphrey. "You pick a fight with him in the parking lot, didn't you" he asked. Both Kate and Humphrey look at him with a confused look. "No he pick a fight with me which is a wrong thing to do" said Humphrey as he glared at Garth.

"I don't really believe it" he said to him. Suddenly, Kate knew there's security camera everywhere, especially outside of school, so she must've know there is a camera looking out of the parking lot.

"What about the security camera? I'm sure there's proof" Kate explained. The principal thought for a moment and nodded his head as he went out of the room. Kate look at Humphrey and Humphrey smiled at her. Kate smiled back and it took a few minutes before the principal came back. "Well I have evidence and Garth you're going to be suspended for the rest of the week" he explained.

"What?!...But sir no, he's the one who started this" Garth denying the truth. "Mr Carson, you may leave now" he said until Tony spoke up. "So he pick up a fight with this kid" he asked. The principal nodded his head.

"Garth, you and me are going to have a serious talk" said Tony as the both walk out of the office. "So it was self defense huh" the principal asked. Kate and Humphrey both nodded their heads. "Well alright you both may go to class" he said and they both walk out of the office.

Kate grab Humphrey's hand and they both look at each other with a smile. "Thanks for protecting me" said Humphrey smiling wildly.

"It's what girlfriends and boyfriends do Humphrey" she replied to him. Humphrey can't help himself but to kiss Kate. Kate hold her moans as she accepted the kiss.

They both slowly broke the kiss as they stare at each others' eyes lovely. Humphrey put his hand on her right cheek and Kate grab his hand once it made contact to her face. "You have no idea how much I love you" he said. "I do actually since you and me both have a crush on each other in kindergarten" Kate explained before walking to their class hand in hand.

(Time skip: After school)

Everybody went out of the building happily than ever. Some of them just rush towards their house and most of them just stay at school, hanging out with their friends or their partner. Kate and Humphrey are sitting on the bench as they both grab each others' hands.

"Well I'll see you later okay" he said. Kate look at him and nodded and they both leaned in and shared a goodbye kiss.

They broke the contact and went to their cars as they kept their eyes on each other before getting into the driver seat and drove off towards their house.

Sebastian look at Humphrey. "So what's that about" he asked. Humphrey look at him in confused. "About what" Humphrey asked as well. "Well I saw you in the office" he said.

Humphrey then look at the roads. "Oh that one" he said. "Yeah so what's it about" Sebastian asked again. "Well it's about a fight between me and Garth and Garth was suspended for messing with me" Humphrey explained.

Sebastian nodded his head and there was a silence between them as the road trip was quiet down the road.

 **Sorry for a short chapter but one of my fans told me to took a break from fanfiction after a long battle with one of Critics United member. If you guys want to know what happen, send me a message and I'll write a long chapter once I finish my break, so I don't know how long but I promise this story is going to update soon. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day, except for Critics United. What a pathetic group.**


	14. Crime Scene

A high pitched roar from a Lamborghini at a mansion was getting ready for a drive. Kate was getting ready to see Humphrey. She drove out of the driveway and went to the other side of the neighborhood. She was humming to herself, showing how happy she was.

Kate was glad that Garth was suspended and she love Humphrey so much, that she can't even thank him.

Kate still feel bad for not noticing this. But, she is going to have a talk about this with Humphrey. Kate wanted to have it all out of her chest as she feel that it is getting heavier everytime she thinks about Humphrey'e perspective.

She arrived at Humphrey's house before backing up of the driveway. Kate happily walk out of her car and didn't even notice that Lilly came up behind her and touch her shoulder. Kate screamed and she jump back like a few feet away from her.

Lilly laugh and felt tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Lilly how did you get into my car" she asked feeling frightened. "Well I was the first one to wake up so I decided to go to your car and hide the space right next the passenger seat" she explained with a smirk.

"Dang how come I didn't notice you" Kate asked. Lilly shrugged her shoulders. They both continue walking towards the front door and Lilly press the doorbell button.

"I got it" someone shouted through the door and Lilly know that voice. Lee open the door and without any word, Lilly greeted him with a kiss on his lips.

"Hi baby" said Lilly smiling. "Well hey there beautiful. I didn't expected you to come in the morning" he said.

"Well guess what" she said. Lee look into her eyes and Lilly widen her grin. "I'm going to follow Kate's actions in the morning" she said which she means that she wanted to see Lee in the morning like Kate did to Humphrey.

Lee smiled and they both embrace with each other. Kate smiled and walked past them and went upstairs. Humphrey was walking out of the bathroom and Kate t-boned to his side and they both fell to the ground. "Hey there baby" said Kate with a smile.

"Wow I didn't even see you there" he replied to her. "I have my ways" she said as she connected her lips with his. They both stood up from the ground at the same time without breaking the contact. The couple slowly broke the kiss and look into each other's eyes. "I love you so much" she said as she buried her head into his neck.

"I love you more" he said with a smile. The couple began walking down the stairs with Kate stay in her position. "Hey Humphrey" Heather called out as she poke her head around the corner of the kitchen, just in time to see both of them on the main floor.

"Yeah" Humphrey replied to her. "Do you want pancakes" she asked. Humphrey nodded his head and Heather disappear around the corner. They both walk into the kitchen table with Heather setting two plates down with the pancakes.

Everbody start eating their breakfast before getting up and went to the garage. "Great, I'm going to to be alone and it's going to be boring" Sebastian complained. Humphrey chuckled a bit. "Don't worry bro, it's going to take fifteen minutes to get there and you'll be fine. Besides, Kate doesn't have four seats" Humphrey explained. "Oh yeah I forgot" he said rolled his eyes and get into Humphrey's car and so did the other couple.

Kate and Humphrey as usual get into her car and drive off to school. As they arrived, Kate and Humphrey decided to stay in the car again and waited for the bell to ring.

Humphrey leaned back the seat a little and rested there for a few minutes with Kate grabbing the hold of his left hand.

Kate kept her eyes on him. She forgot to tell him what she was feeling in the beginning of the day.

"Humphrey" Kate called out. "Yes baby" he asked as he look at her. Kate tried her best not to stutter from holding so much emtions in her, but she got it through. "I'm sorry for not noticing that you are the right person for me. I know you must've a heartbreak from that time when me and Garth date and kiss, but I just want to apologize" Kate explained as she look down.

Humphrey planted his hand on her shoulder, making her look up to see Humphrey smiling. "You don't need to apologize baby" he said with a smile.

Kate smiled back and the bell began to ring.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Humphrey was tired from taking a test. It was long and hard to answer some questions and it really hurt his brain. "Man that test is the pain in the ass" he said to himself before closing his locker and walked off.

Kate heard his sentence and rush by his side. "Tell me about it" she said wrapping her arms around his. Humphrey smiled at this.

Meanwhile, Lee was grabbing his lunchbox until Lilly came up running to him and jumping to his arms before he could get his stuff. "Whoa baby calm down there" he said as he set her down. "Oh come on, I love doing that" she said with a smile.

Lee chuckled a bit and then kiss her as he lifted her to the air. Lilly moaned a bit and kiss him back as he set her down onto the ground again. "Let's get going" he said grabbing his lunchbox and hold out his other hand. Lilly widen her smile and start walking with him towards the lunch room.

Humphrey was not very hungry at all. Today, they gave some shifty ass food and it looks like most of the students didn't really want to eat it. Humphrey was actually thirsty and Lee and Heather were the only one that brings lunchbox to school.

He stood up from his seat and start walking towards his own blooded sister. "Hey Heather" he said as he saw her talking to her friends but then stopped when her brother called out her name. "Yes Humphrey" Heather asked.

"Do you have any drink for me" he asked softly. Heather nodded her head and bring out a Dr. Pepper out of her lunchbox and hann it to Humphrey. "Oh sweet" he said as Heather's friends giggle at this to see him this cute. Dr. Pepper was his favorite drinks of all time because of the taste. No shit.

"Thanks Heather" he said hugging her. Heather smiled and hugged him back until they both let go of each other. Humphrey then walked off as Heather watch him before talking back to her friends as she rolled her eyes whenever her friends start talking about her brother.

Humphrey sat down right next to Kate who was actually waiting for him. "What took you so long from the line" she asked as she look at his eyes.

"Oh I didn't get any lunch today because they are full of crap" he said as he look at Kate's lunch. She was eating some salad but he didn't care about the taste of some vegetables and fruits.

"I know baby but at least there's something that is healthy" she said as she start eating her lunch. Humphrey smiled as he pop the cap open and drink it until Kate let her hand out.

Humphrey was confused until she pointed at his drink. Humphrey nodded his head and Kate start drinking it.

Humphrey decided to tease her. "Look look who's not drinking healthy" he said playfully.

Kate stop drinking before closing the opening and punch Humphrey playfully on his shoulder. Kate set the drink down and kiss Humphrey. Humphrey can feel liquids start entering into his mouth and Kate broke the kiss with a smile.

Humphrey swallowed it and notice that she gave him some drink. "Did you just-", "Yeah I did" she said cutting him off. Humphrey stared at her dreamily. "That's so-", "Hot" said Kate finishing his sentence. Humphrey nodded his head, making Kate smile wildly. "I knew you will like it" she said happily.

Humphrey smiled and they both stared at each other's eyes for a long time before the bell began to ring.

(Time skip: After school)

Heather run up to Humphrey as he was walking with Kate to the cars. "Hey Humphrey I'm going to my friend's house" she said. "Okay but be back at five or you want me to pick you up" he said. Heather smiled and Humphrey already knew the answer. "Let me guess, pick you up" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Alright" he said and Heather walked off and meet with her friends. Humphrey watch her as she walk across the street and then into the distance.

Humphrey heard his phone vibrate and he pull out and look at it to see Heather texted the address. Kate wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Wanna hang out at my place" she asked digging her foot down to the concrete. "Sure" he said.

They both went to Kate's car and drove off to her house. "So what are we going to do over there" he asked as Kate turn to the right.

"I think about watching a movie, Despicable Me 2" she said. "Nice, watching some romance animated movie I see" he said with a smile. Kate rolled her eyes and there was a silence between them. They arrived at Kate's house which was the same like Humphrey remember since they were kids.

"It's good to see your home again" he said as they enter through the gate.

"It brought memories huh" she asked and Humphrey nodded his head. Kate parked her car inside the garage and they both got out of the car at the same time. They both went to the door and went upstairs until Eve start calling Kate down. "Coming mom" she said. Kate look at Humphrey. "I'll be right back" said Kate and Humphrey nodded his head.

Kate went out of the door and Humphrey sat down on her bed. He look around her room. She has what it looks like a 42 inch TV, a picture of her and Humphrey eating ice cream on the nightstand which brings Humphrey a grateful smile, and a desk that is full of papers and pens or pencils. It looks like she had been busy for a while.

Before Humphrey can look around, Kate came into the room with a smile. She jumped on her bed and let out a sigh as she close her eyes. "Tired" Humphrey asked looking at her. Kate nodded her head and she sat up, grabbing the remote and turn on the screen.

She got the movie what she was suggesting for after logging in to her Netflix account and began watching the movie. They both laid back and cuddling with each other, keeping their eyes on the screen. After what it seems to be an hour and twenty three minutes, the movie ended and Humphrey check the time on his phone. It was close to five o clock and he had to get ready.

"Kate I gotta go" he said getting up. "Aww man..okay" she said feeling saddened about this.

They both went downstairs and stood in front of the main door.

"Sorry baby" he said kissing her lips but then Kate wrap her arms around his neck and continue kissing him. "I love you" she said with a smile. "Love you too" he replied to her but Kate continue making out with him.

Humphrey giggled as he broke the kiss. "Do you need a ride" she asked touching his hand. "Nah I will run" he said. "Oooo I love it to see you running" she said seductively. Humphrey chuckled. "Well I gotta go" he said opening the door. Kate watch him as he was running towards his house.

She bit her lip and lick her lips while watching him run. "Man, he sure can run for a long time" she said to herself until Humphrey disappear into the distance. Kate widen her smile before closing the door. Humphrey made it to his house.

"Hey Humphrey" Zachary greeted. "Hey dad" he said getting his keys and went out of the door.

He got into his car and drove off. While he was driving towards the address that Heather sent it to him, he got a phone call from her. "Hey Heather" he answered happily. But, it wasn't Heather. It was her friend. "Humphrey" she said it like she was in a hurry. "Yeah this is me" he said softly.

"You need to get here. Heather has a bullet struck to her belly" she said. It made Humphrey's heart jump, like a bullet ant have stung it with the most powerful venom that it known to make men cry. Humphrey ended the call and shifted the gear to its maximum, going as fast as he can.

When he arrived at the street, he saw ambulance, fire trucks and cops on the side of the street.

Humphrey zoomed in and jump out of his car and landed on the ground. He saw Heather laying there with blood pouring out of her side. She was crying really badly. "HEATHER" Humphrey screamed running towards her and slid to her side.

He grab her hand and hold it protectively. "H-Humphrey" Heather called out softly. Paramedics were closing her injury to push back the blood in. Humphrey whipped the tears off her face and Heather grab his hand on her face. They both smiled at the same time with tears falling out of his eyes. "Humphrey..." she said.

"Yeah" he asked feeling depressed "I..Love you" she said slowly closing her eyes. Humphrey began sobbing as he laid his head on her belly gently. But Heather was unconscious or in a coma. The doctors will find out if she is in coma or not.

"The criminal that shot her is in one of the most dangerous group. We don't know who it is but we might think they live in a warehouse" said the detective. Humphrey went full on rage. He slowly get up and went to his car and drive off to his house, his old house.

When he arrived, the house were burnt down and that where his parents died. Humphrey went inside the old wreckage house and move the piece of wood out of the way on the floor. It was a hatch but not really. Humphrey open it and there was black clothing with a mask, a ninjato, kyoketshu Shogei knife, and shurikens.

He put his clothing on and gears on as he look into the distance.

Humphrey was going to kill the attacker and his group, all of them!

 **Damn. Well sorry about the wait, I just gotta travel back to my home state from Jasper. I hate leaving that gorgeous park. If you guys don't know all that stuff besides a shuirken, you can search it up. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	15. Out of the Shadows

Kate and her family rush towards the hospital as fast as their car can. Kate was worried about Humphrey. She didn't want to know how sad he is right now.

After for five minutes, they arrived at Jasper. Lilly rushed into the building and went to the desk. "Where's Heather" she asked immediately. The nurse look at her. "Last name" she asked. "Foster, Heather Foster" said Lilly as the others came up right behind her. "Room 143 on the second floor around the elevator room then took a left" she explained.

They all nodded their head and start heading towards the elevator and then on the second floor.

Kate pull out her phone and start texting her friends about what happen to Heather. They responded like they're on their way to the hospital. Kate smiled and put her phone away. The elevator door open and they follow what the nurse said about the direction that leads to Heather's room.

They stood right in front of the door of room 143 and Lilly open the door. They saw Heather laying on the bed with a tube on her mouth as she breathe into it. Ashley was trying to call Humphrey but there's no answer from him.

Kate look out of the room and look around the halls but there is no sign of him. She brought out her phone and texted him. She put her phone away and saw Mickey looking at Heather while holding her hand. "So how is she" Kate asked as she sit down right next to Mickey. "Well not good because she's been wondering where Humphrey is before she went to sleep" Mickey explained.

"Oh" said Kate as she look at Heather.

Kate pulled out her phone again and texted Humphrey but there is no response from him.

"Where Humphrey could be" she asked herself. "I don't know Kate" said Mickey. Speaking of Humphrey, Humphrey arrive at the warehouse where he is expecting where the attacker lives. He saw two guards at the door with what it looks like it has a envelope entrance in the middle of the door. Humphrey came out of the car and began walking towards the guards.

"Wow dude what are you doing here" he asked pointing his gun at his stomach. Humphrey stay silent as he look at him with no emotion. "Answer me dumbass" he said looking at his clothes and whatever that was on his back.

Humphrey bring out his shogei knife and cut his wrist, also the second main veins that run through his arm. The guard scream as blood shoot out of his body uncontrollably.

The other guard as about to shoot him but Humphrey was fast enough to get behind him and stab him right in the traps before grabbing the keys when he notice it. He twisted his knife and he screamed and drop his gun. "Tell me where the rest of your god damn gang" he asked. "Uhh who are you" he asked.

Humphrey put more pressure into his traps and he screamed out. "Tell me" said Humphrey coldly. "Th-They're inside of the warehouse" he said and Humphrey smile. He pull out his knife and stab him into the temporal vein and maybe his eyeball. He then swing his knife and it hit the other guard right on his forehead.

Humphrey slowly walk towards the door and bring out an envelope. He slid it into the rectangle hole and waited until he heard footsteps coming at it.

"Huh what do we have here" the guy from the other door asked as he pick it up and start walking away. Humphrey began to bring out a key that he stole from the guard and twisted the lock open before walking in slowly.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Heather slowly open her eyes and saw her family and Kate's family in the room, watching the TV. "Guys" she whispered and Mickey heard it. She immediately whip her head around and so did Kate. "Hey Heather, how you feeling" Mickey asked.

Heather didn't answer her question as she raised her head up a little and look around the room. "Is Humphrey here yet" she asked quietly. Mickey shook her head no ad Ashley sit right next to her.

"Where is he" Heather asked curiously. "We don't know sweetie" said Ashley putting her hand on her wrist. Heather was very worried and before she could say something about Humphrey, feeling like she had a panic attack, Mickey spoke up.

"Let's just watch the TV. I'm sure Humphrey's fine, he might have homework to do or somewhere else" she said unsure where he actually is.

(Back at the Warehouse)

The wolf who pick up the envelope walk up to a wolf which seems he could be the leader or the attacker. "Sir I have something for you" he said giving the envelope to him.

Humphrey was on the second floor as he look over the rails. He began to face at his phone and look at it to see if it matches the descriptions from the news and it is. He turn around and waited for his attack.

The leader grab it and open it but there's nothing important but black sand in it. "The fuck is this" he asked pouring it on his hand. "I don't know, it could be a great thing to use on something else" said the other wolf. "No" whispered the elder from the chair as he drop his cigarette.

Everyone look at him. "What? Did you know what's this" asked the leader and he nodded his head. "That black sand is a threat from someone else from the shadows. I cannot say it's name but" he paused as he lifted his shirt to see a scar on his left chest. "They struck me right here where they thought my heart was but my heart was on the other side" he said pointing at his right chest.

Every gang member notice there was a tattoo on his body. "Is that a ninja" said the man that was right next to the leader. "It looks like it. Ha, they don't really exist. They are only exist in movies" said the leader. "I promise you guys. They are real" said the elder.

"Then why are you so afraid of them. Hey that's a fun word. Ninja ninja ninja" he said in a teasing tone. Everyone laughed as hard as they can. Humphrey slowly let his knife out and prepare for his attack.

He then swing it to the person that was right next to his boss and cut half of his head. His body fell to the glass table with his tongue flickering in the air as blood shoot out of its body with the other half piece of the head landed right next to it with his eyes open.

The girls screamed and began ran out of the building while very light began to shattered into pieces, making it into a dark place, hard for them to see. The gang brought out their weapons which is the golden deagles, mp5, Uzis, and a shotgun.

Their guns drawn in every directions. "Don't fuck with me hah" the leader screamed out with his hand cannon. They can hear whistling sounds as Humphrey move around very fast. He swing his knife to the guy with a shotgun, wrapping around his thigh and he pulled him up to the air while bringing out his ninjato.

He screamed before getting all of his limbs, including his head, sliced. All of the remaining pieces fell onto the ground as Humphrey move away quietly.

The leader screamed as everyone began shooting at the direction where their gang member was killed. The shot gunner didn't know what to do since his weapon can't shoot that far until a shogei knife cut his weapon and his body in half as the other half slide out. They keep shooting everywhere as Humphrey cut both of their member's leg as he dropped to the ground and get shanked in the chest with a shuriken.

The leader and one of his member began running away from the scene as the mp5 guy face into the darkness and saw hundreds of shurikens piercing at their body with the others.

There was the last remaining wolf keep shooting everywhere until he run out of bullets. He reload his gun and drawn everywhere as Humphrey moved into the wind. Humphrey notice the leader and the other one is gone, leaving them behind.

"Look...you don't have to do this...I-I'll pay you, I'll doubled it..I-I'll tripled it" he said getting scared really badly. But there's no response from the darkness.

"YOU HERE ME! I'll pay whatever you want" he whimpered with both of his arm shaking in fear. "You cannot reason with them" said the elder scaring him to death as he pointed his gun at him. "It's because they are not a wolf being. It is a demon sense straight from hell" he explained with darkness in his tone.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE OLD MAN! I'll kill-" A knife cut him off as both of his hands went missing with blood pouring out of it. He look at it and back at the old man as the shogei knife cut his head off. Blood splattered on him as he take off his glasses.

The moonlight shine through the window as Humphrey came out of the shadows with a blooded blade ninjato in his hand. The elder look at him as blood dripped off the blade while walking towards him. "For fifty seven years, I told my gang and my family about your story. They won't believe me but you are real, aren't you" he said as Humphrey stand right in front of him.

In a blink of an eye, his head was sliced. Humphrey breathe through the mask as he look at the ground to see a glock 18 on the ground.

He pick it up and went outside of the building to the parking lot to kill the last two of them. Speaking of them, the leader got into the driver seat of the silver Impella as the other guy was putting a bag in the trunk. "Get in the fucking car" he screamed with all of his energy.

The wolf close the trunk and began walking towards the passenger seat until a loud sound echo in the area. Blood splattered on the window as he fell onto his knees and then onto the ground. The leader look through the window and saw a masked wolf with a gun pointing at him.

(Put a music "ost 1 The man from nowhere " if you guys want to put it on)

The impella began to drove off as Humphrey shoot his rear light out and then his side mirrors. He took out the license plate out, wasting half of the clip until one hot the tire as he spun out and hit the pole. "Fuck" said the leader.

Humphrey began walking towards it as he began to back up and Humphrey took out the rear end tire and the other tire in front of the car. "OHH NOO" the leader screamed. He pulled out his phone and began calling 911 as Humphrey gets closer. "Hey police, someone's trying to kill me" he said as Humphrey jump on the trunk and began walking over the roof.

"Oh fuck he's here. Hurry, trace the call" he said while looking at in front of him to see him standing there with the gun at point blank range. "Ahhh" he screamed as Humphrey pulled the trigger, scaring the leader to death as he drop his phone.

Humphrey pulled his gun away as he look at him. The window shield has a crack on it but no bullet went through it. He laughed as he look at him with a happy expression on his face. "It's bullet proof glass dumbass" he laughed.

"Once the cops get here you will be doomed" he said. Humphrey throw the pistol away and brought out his sword. "I dare you to try to get me" he said and then the glass shattered and the leader felt a strong major pain in his chest. He look down and saw the blade cut through his chest and his heart.

Humphrey twisted his sword making more blood coming out of his chest and his mouth. "I'll fucking put you as my collection or to use your body as a death symbol that your family is next" Humphrey threatened that was the last word that the leader heard before passing out with his eyes open. Humphrey ripped his sword out and began walking away from the scene.

Kate went to Humphrey's house as she was watching the news on TV in Humphrey's room. She was shocked of what happen. The news was all about of a gang that attacked Heather was killed brutality. She can see blood through the clothes on the stretcher.

"Oh my god" she said covering her mouth. She then heard a roar outside of the house and after for several seconds, she heard the door open and walking up the stairs. Humphrey open the door and Kate immediately brought him into a hug. "Humphrey, are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied to her as they both broke the embrace and Humphrey laid on his bed with Kate. "I'm gonna sleep with you Incase you need me" she said with a smile. "Thank you Kate" he said and with that, they both went to sleep.

 **Busy week because I was having too much fun outside of the wilderness with my gf lol. So I'm guessing Fight for my love is the winner as I always thought it would lol. In second place is Student's dream and in third place is Rogue. But if you guys haven't had the chance to vote yet. Do it now! Lol I'm not gonna force you. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day or maybe a great day once CU won't mess with ya. Ugh screw them.**


	16. Apologize & Checking on Heather

As the sun rose up from the tip of the mountains and birds chirping in the neighborhood area, Kate was the first person to ever woke up in the morning. She look where her head as laying on and it was Humphrey's chest.

Kate look up to see a poor omega that has been suffering from his sister's incident with the attacker yesterday. She felt bad for him and thought that they should move out to a diffrrent city. Except, Kate like this city. It was a place where she was born and have amazing memories with Humphrey. "Poor Humphrey" she said to herself while stroking his hair. She felt his chest going up and down as he was breathing calmly. Kate then heard a buzz behind her. She rolled over and saw Humphrey's phone was buzzing. Kate pick it up and saw his three best friends were texting him with comfort sentence.

They must've know what happen last night from watching the news. Pretty sure the whole school knows it as well. Kate set the phone back down and continue cuddling with Humphrey. She heard the door open and Kate look at the entrance to see Ashley leaning on the door frame. "How's Humphrey doing" she said quietly and Kate heard what she was saying. "Last night was disaster but right now. I'm not sure how he is" Kate replied to her. Ashley nodded her head as Mickey poke her head around the entrance.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast" said Ashley walking away before saying good morning to Mickey. Mickey said it back before walking into the room and sitting on the other side where she can see her adopted brother. She grab his hand tightly. "I'm worried about him" said Mickey. "Same here" said Kate putting her head back onto his chest. Kate hated so much that Humphrey went through this.

This world is messed up. Mickey kiss Humphrey's cheek before walking out of the room, probably getting ready to go to college. Kate haven't move for a few minutes. She waited for Humphrey to wake up so she can hug him and try to comfort him. For another few minutes, Kate felt Humphrey stir in his sleep before blinking his eyes. He groaned as he look at the clock before at Kate. "Oh hey Kate" he greeted befote yawning. Kate slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Humphrey then remembered what happen yesterday.

"Is she okay" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, she's okay for now. Heather has been wondering where were you" Kate explained. "That's good to know" said Humphrey with tears appearing underneath of his eyes before he wipped it off.

"Let's get ready for school" said Humphrey and Kate nodded her head before getting off of him.

Humphrey let Kate took the showrr first, so he went downstairs to see what's going on. Ashley was cooking some delicious pancakes and crescent rolls. Humphrey smile a little and took a sniff of thr air. 'Smells good' he thought before walking into the kitchen. Ashley heard footsteps and she turned around to see Humphrey sitting on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Humphrey" she greeted him. "Morning mom" he said looking doan and Ashley knew what's going on. She stopped cooking and went over to Humphrey. "Its okay Humphrey. Heather is alive and breathing well. You'll see her after school. She'll be glad to see you again" she said softly with a smile on her face. Humphrey look up.

" You mean it" Humphrey asked. Ashley nodded her head before giving him a kiss on his cheek and continue cooking for breakfast. Kate wrapped her arms around Humphrey after putting her clothes on or drying her hair and fur. She kissed Humphrey's cheek. "Still feeling down" Kate asked him softly. "Kind of" he answered her. Kate got an idea that will cheer him up but is more likely a way for her to make her happy whenever she's feeling down.

"Do you want a kiss" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head a little, making Kate smile wider than ever. She turn his head and connected her lips to his. She swiftly slid her tongue into his mouth and began exploring everywhere. No matter how hard she wanted to continue this session, Kate had to stop because they didn't want to go too far. "Does that make you feel better baby" Kate asked softly. "Yep" Humphrey replied her with a smile and Ashley giggldd at this before taking out the pancakes out of the pot and set it down on the plate.

"Breakfast is ready" she yelled and the boys ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Oh yes, pancakes and crescent rolls" said Lee drooling a little while staring at the meal. Humphrey chuckled at this as Zach sit right next to him. "Hey, your mother is the best cooker in this house and you guys all know it" he said while Ashley put the plate down right in front of Kate. "Thank you" said Kate with a smile.

"No problem Kate" she said before joining in. Everyone started eating their breakfast meal and Humphrey love it very much. After several minutes, Kate and Humphrey jump into their cars and drove off to school with Humphrey's siblings and Kate's sister when she pick her up from her house. They talked about school and then the subject change to Garth. Garth only have two days left until hes back from suspension. Humphrey didn't want to deal with him and if he mess eith him, Humphrey is going to lose his mind about it.

They had arrive at school and they all got out of their cars. Every students stare at Humphrey as he walked past by, one by one. Kate know everyone know what happen last night. Kate gulped and hope that Garth didn't know what happen last night. Humphrey will get into trouble if he tries to kill Garth. Kate stopped thinking and then enter the building. As she walk towards her locker with Humphrey, she saw Garth's gang on the intersection of the hall way.

Kate glared at them as she kept her eyes on them if they are doing something that is very bad, but all she saw is worried, and regretful look on their faces.

This got Kate curious. What are they worried about? Kate shrugged her shoulders before someone touch her shoulder. Kate yepled and instantly turn around only to see Humphrey. "Sorry that I scared you" Humphrey apologized. "Its okay Humphrey. It happens to everyone" said Kate smiling and giggling a bit.

This made Humphrey smile. "Well are you ready to go to class" Humphrey asked and Kate nodded her head.

They both went to their first class and the day is gonna get boring.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate was waiting for Humphrey to get his lunch. She was watching him as he was waiting for the line to move. Kate wondered if she wanted to move into his house or hers. But she wasn't sure yet. "Hey Kate" someone called her name and Kate snapped out of her thoughts and her friends were talking to her. "Is Humphrey alright" Princess asked with a concerned look on her face.

"A little" she said still looking at him. "Well I hope Heather is doing alright" said Candy. "She is for now. Humphrey and I are going to visit her at the hospital. She's been wondering where is he yesterday which made her worry about him" Kate explained. "Poor Heather" Sweet whined with sorrow in her tone. While Humphrey was in line, he felt his fur rise up on his back as he felt something or someone was approaching him. Humphrey turn around and was staring at Garth's gang. Humphrey let out a sigh from his mouth. "What did you guys want" he said to them.

Hutch look at Cando and then Scar. He look back at Humphrey who was waiting patiently. "We just wanted to talk" he said. Humphrey rolled his eyes and turn around to the opposite direction.

"Come on dude, we just wanted to talk" said Hutch putting his hand on his shoulder. Humphrey immediately turn around and quickly sweep his foot off the ground and Hutch grunted as he hit the ground. "TALK ABOUT WHAT? TELLING ME THAT GARTH WANTED HIS GIRL BACK. WELL ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT BECAUSE KATE COMFIRMED THAT SHE LOVED ME MORE THAN THAT MORON" Humphrey yelled in his face, pinning him to the ground while the gang had no idea what to do.

The room went silent as they watch what will happen next. Kate had a great feeling in her stomach that something bad is going to happen. "Look, I'm sorry. Im sorry what happrn to your sister" Hutch apologize with courage in his tone. Humphrey frozed as he look at Hutch. Humphrey loosen the pressure of his grip to his shirt and he slowly stand up. "I'm sorry Humphrey. I really am" Hutch apologize again. Kate stand up from hef position preparing to lanch herself to Humphrey incase anything went wrong.

Humphrey didn't say anything but walked away from the line and head towards the door. Kate began walking towards him as fast as she can until she made it to him, standing in front of the door frame.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Humphrey slowly embrace her back as tears slowly slid down on his cheeks. "Do you want tk leave early Humphrey" Kate asked and Humphrey brokr thr embrace a little. "Are you sure they're going to lrt us out" Humphrey asked softly. "Yes Humphrey, my dad told the principal about the incident and you can come home whenever you felt sad until Heather is fully recovered. They allowed me to come along with you, just to keep you company" Kate explained.

Humphrey nodded his head and they both head out of the room with everyone in the room watching walk past by the office and Kate look through the window to see any permission to go from the adults. The principal was in there and he nodded his head. Humphrey saw this as well and he open the door. He didn't bring anything other than his keys but he stayed there for a moment. "Wait I gotta give the keys to Sebastian" he said until he came around the corner.

"I was gonna say something about that" he said with a little smile on his face.

Humphrey toss the key to him and he caught it before the couples left the building. "I hope you feel better bro" he said to himself before walking back to the lunch room. Kate unlock her car and they both got in at the same time. "Do you want something to eat" Kate asked. "As long as my girlfriend is hungry" Humphrey replied to her and Kate giggled.

She started the engine and zoom off of the parking lot. After they brought something to eat, such as McDonalds, Kate got an idea to check on Heather with Humphrey. She drovr to the hospital while Humphrey was feeding her like a baby. Kate giggled at this and she remember the times when her mother feed her at the age of three.

Humphrey smiled at this while putting a cheeseburger in front of her face and she took a bite from it. He like doing this to her because it's cute to see her enjoying and she will do the same thing to him, barely. Each stop when the light was red, they both share a piece from a large fries while staring at each others' eyes. They felt like they were in a restraunt, sharing a big bowl of noodles and when they eat one noodle on each end, they end up kissing on the lips. Thr coupled smiled at that moment whenever they watch a movie.

After forty five minutes, they arrived at the hospital. "Wait are we visiting Heather right now" Humphrey asked looking at her with his cheeks puffed up because he was eating some of the last cheeseburger. "Yes Humphrey, what did you think what we're doing here. Checking our health" Kate asked jokingly. "You could say that" Humphrey laughed but stopped when he almost swallowed the food without even chewing into tiny pieces. Kate giggled and waited for him to finish up before walking into the hospital.

They went to the elevator and then to Heathrr's room. Kate open the door for Humphrey and he gasped to see Heather watching some tv shoe with a smile on her face. Heather look over at the door and widen her smile. "Hello dork" she said chuckling. Humphrey laughed and Kate giggled a little while Humphrey went to her side. Kate watch him and finally to see him fully happy like thr boy she knew long time ago when she met him.

"How you doing" Humphrey asked worriedly. "I'm fine for now" said Heather moving a little. "That's good" he said happily. Heather notice this. "So I'm guessing your happy to see me huh" she asked.

"Yes I am Heather. I was very worried about you" he said smiling a little. "I was wondering where were you yesterday" she replied to him. "Well I was lost yesterday after the incident" said Humphrey, denying the fact that he was actually killing the attacker and the gang yesterday. "Oh" she said nodding his head. "So when are you getting out" Humphrey asked. "Well in two days and then I'll be happy to spend with ny family, especially my brother" she explained and Humphrey smiled.

They spend time together while watching the TV. The nurse came in and told Humphrey and Kate that visiting hours is over. "Bye Heather" said Humphrey at the door. "Bye Humphrey, I love you" she said happily. "I love you too" he said back before closing the door. They left the building and got into Kate's car and drove off to Humphrey's house. When they arrived, Kate grab Humphrey's wrist before he can get out. "Humphrey" Kate called him. Humphrey look at her with a worried look on his face. "Yes Kate. Is there something wrong" he asked. Kate began to blush and look away from Humphrey.

Humphrey was confused by this. "I... I uhhh.. Do you... Um you can say no to it but do you want to uhhhh go to the dance with me" she asked nervously with bright red color on her cheeks.

 **Ohhh snap. They're going to a homecoming dance lol. Well I might be busy when school is here but no worries, I will update as soon as possible. And for delta, yes there will be lemons scene but it wilo appeat on chapter 20 or 18. If you guys want to talk to me on a social media, pm me. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	17. Anger for the Sluts

Humphrey smiled to hear her say that. "Of course Kate. Why would you asked that? I'm your boyfriend after all" he said with a smile. "I know, it's just that...I have some bad experience whenever I had with my first and second boyfriend" she said saddened while looking down.

Humphrey haven't notice this. He had been hanging out with Kate through out his whole life but he had seen her sitting with her first boyfriend that she had. 'No wonder she was feeling down back then' he said in his mind. He began to wrap his arms around her and Kate laid her head on his shoulder. "Kate it's okay. I'm not those guys and you know that. I know you through out my whole life and I would never done that to you. I promise" Humphrey explained and began kissing her neck.

Kate almost moaned when he did that. She began to blush and decided to stay there until her cheeks is cool off. Humphrey pulled away and look into her eyes. "I love you Kate" he said to her. "I love you too Humphrey" she said back with a smile. They both shared a quick kiss. and Humphrey got out of the car, walking backwards while watching Kate.

Kate rolled down the window and blew him a kiss. Humphrey smiled and stopped walking as she began to drove off towards her house. "What a great day" he said to himself before walking towards the front door of his house.

He opened it and saw Mickey doing her homework on the dinner table. "Hey Mickey" he greeted her. Mickey look up and smiled at him.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted back. Humphrey walk over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you doing today" Mickey asked him.

"Pretty good. I get to see Heather today which makes my day even better with Kate" Humphrey explained about his day. "That's good to hear" she said to him. "Well I'm going to bed" he said walking towards the stairs and then Mickey spoke up. "There's some food on the table if you are hungry" she said. "Alright" Humphrey replied to her and began walking towards the kitchen room.

He then saw some chips on the table. "Sweet, barbecue chips. My favorite" he said with a smile. Humphrey open the bag and start eating the chips for several minutes until he decided to save some for tomorrow. He went upstairs and into his bedroom after changing into his shorts and a comfortable T shirt to sleep for the night.

Humphrey heard a buzz on his dresser and it was his phone getting a text message and he already knew who it is. Kate. He pick his phone up and read her message.

It said 'Good night Humphrey. I love you and hope you had a great dream'. It made him smile to know that he claims Kate for real right now. "I can't believe I still got her" he said to himself. He laid on his bed, closed his eyes and went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Kate was running out of her room with a happy smile on her face after taking a shower and morning stuff routine. Kate was sooo happy that she finally found the right boyfriend for her. She had no idea how happy she was but she can tell from her actions. Kate jump on the walls and then jump off of it before going downstairs. Kate let out a happy sigh as she made it to the kitchen.

Eve was cooking some pancakes as usual because its Kate's favorite breakfast meal and Winston was just relaxing on the couch. Kate sniffed in the air and went to her seat before eating the pancakes immediately. "Oh good morning Kate" Eve greeted her. "Morning mom" Kate mumbled with her food in her mouth while chewing it.

Eve shook her head while giggling. "Have I ever tell you don't talk while you're eating" she asked smiling.

Kate began to blushed a little and nodded her head after swallowing her food. "Sorry mom. I can't help it. These pancakes are too tasty for me" she said with a smile before picking up a piece and began chewing on it. "I know Kate. It's your favorite breakfast meal" she said before went back to cooking.

After for five minutes, Kate finally finish her breakfast and was waiting for Lilly. She was upstairs in the bathroom to make sure her hair looks good and pretty for Lee.

Lilly came downstairs with a purple flower on her hair. "Too much beauty or what" Kate asked with a smile. "I don't know. I just want to look nice for my boyfriend" Lilly replied to her with a smile.

Kate giggled at this. "Well let's go to school" she said as they both walk out of the garage door and got into Kate's car. Kate ignited the engine and then drove off of the neighborhood.

Humphrey was already at school and was waiting for Kate at the main office. He was looking through on his phone with a smile while his best friends came up to him with some sodas in their hands and backpacks. "Hey Humphrey" they all greeted. "Hey guys" Humphrey greeted back as they did their signature hand shake. "So what are you guys been up to" he asked. "Nothing much" said Salty before drinking his sprite.

"Oh okay" he said laying his back against the wall. "So what about you" Shakey asked. "Just chilling and talking to Kate. That's all" Humphrey answered his question.

"As usual, talking to Kate" said Salty chuckling. "That's right" said Humphrey with a smile. They spend for a few minutes and Humphrey got bored. "Man soo bored" he said pouting. "Yeah" said Salty sitting down on the ground. "Well I'm going to the bathroom" said Humphrey walking down the hallway. As he was walking to the bathroom, Kate walk through the main front door. She look around to see if Humphrey was on her sight, but he wasn't.

Kate just saw Humphrey's friend, talking and drinking soda pop.

"Hey guys" she called them and the guys look at her. "Oh hey Kate, Humphrey was just going to the bathroom" said Salty and Kate smiled. "Thanks guys" she said walking down the hallway. Kate was humming to herself happily. Before she could get any closer to the boys bathroom, Kate stopped walking and notice the sluts were waiting at the boy's bathroom entrance. "What the heck" she said. Kate decided to spy on them.

She went to the other hallway and peak her head around the corner. "What are they doing there" she asked herself. Humphrey came out of the bathroom before getting tackled against the wall by someone.

Humphrey open his eyes to see Luna and Alexis on his chest with a seductive smile on their faces. "Hello there Humphrey" they both said. Kate was shocked by this. 'They just went for my Humphrey?! My Humphrey! This is not acceptable' she said in her mind with an angry expression on her face.

Kate then saw Sarah walking towards him with a sway in her hips. "Hello there my love" she said grinding her hand beneath his chin. Humphrey just widen his eyes and didn't know what to say.

Luna and Alexis move out of her way and Sarah pressed her body against him. Humphrey can feel her erected nipples through her shirt. He can see a massive cloud of lust in her eyes as she lick her lips. "My god you're damn sexy" she said and remember what she was about to do with him last time.

"Let's just finish where we started" said Sarah going for his crotch. Kate had enough and she decided just to show up out of nowhere. "Humphrey" Kate called him and Humphrey look around until Kate came out of her hiding spot. Humphrey let out a relief sigh. "Hey Kate" he said with a smile.

Sarah stepped back and look at her. "Oh hey Kate" she greeted her with a smile and Kate greeted her with a fake smile on her face. "Hey guys" she said holding her anger. Kate just wanted to punch their faces but she didn't want to get in trouble. Sarah and the sluts didn't want to seduce him right now. They just wanted to see them kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around Humphrey and Humphrey embrace her back.

"Are you okay Humphrey" she whispered to his ear. "Kind of" he whispered back. "Come on, let's go" she said grabbing his hand and then walked away. Emma was disappointed. "When are we going to get him" she whined. "Don't worry girls, I got a better plan that will just make ourselves go crazy" said Sarah smiling wildly.

Humphrey notice Kate was walking too fast and was holding Humphrey's paw tightly. "Um, Kate are you alright" Humphrey asked her. "No I'm not alright. Those bitches are going to pay for seducing my boyfriend. My boyfriend who is such a good guy" she said angry to happy when she say his name.

"Okay, well they're not going to get me. I promise sweetie" he replied to her with a smile.

Kate stopped walking and turn around to face Humphrey. "Aww. I knew I claim my crush" she said connecting his lips with hers. Humphrey kissed her back as Kate wrapped her arms around him.

They both broke the kiss and look into each others' eyes. "If those sluts are trying to do their thing again, tell me and I'll tell my mom about this" she said sternly. Humphrey just widen his eyes. "O-Okay" he said smiling. "Good" she said kissing his cheek. "Now let's go to our class" she added while grabbing his hand and walk to their first period.

(Time skip: Lunch)

Kate was just staring at Humphrey as he was in line to get his lunch. It's a good thing that Jasper High school have good lunch to make everyone happy. He looks sooo good in her eyes. Kate can't help herself but to stare at his body.

Sarah saw this and stand right next to her. She can see in Kate's eyes that she wanted him. "Well Kate, I can see that you wanted him so bad" she whispered in her ear. Kate jumped and turn around to see the person that she hate the most for seducing her boyfriend. "What do you want" Kate asked her with annoyance in her voice and Sarah notice this. "Whoa, no need to be annoyed Kate" she said worriedly. "I know, it's just..." Kate didn't know what to say, whether she admit what she's feeling about them or not.

"It's just what" Sarah asked curiously. "It's just I wanna punch you guys' face because you guys are trying to take my boyfriend away" Kate explained about her feelings. Sarah widen her eyes a little as Kate look down to the ground.

She put her hand on her shoulder and Kate look up to see Sarah with tears in her eyes. "Kate, It's kind of hard to control my lust whenever I see my crush. But, I hope I could be friends with Humphrey" she said sadly and Kate felt bad to say that. "I'm sorry to say that" she whispered but Sarah heard it.

"No need to be sorry Kate" Sarah replied to her. Kate nodded her head and Sarah patted her on the back. "I hope you treated Humphrey good" she said and start walking away. "Wait" Kate yelled and Sarah stopped walking. "I just want to tell you how I feel when I kiss Humphrey" Kate added and Sarah just sat right next to Kate with lust in her eyes. "Tell me" said Sarah quickly with urges building up in her stomach.

Kate giggled at this and look at Humphrey to make sure he's in line which he is. He was waiting in line impatiently because he just want to sit and hang out with Kate. "It's a good thing he's in line" she said with a smile. "I know I know but I want to know what does it feel like to kiss him" Sarah pleaded.

Kate look back at her with a cheeky smile. "Alright alright, it felt amazing. Hot, wet, and I don't know what else. I just want to kiss those lips over and over again" Kate explained.

"Do you want to have sex with him" Sarah asked a question that she wanted to ask. Kate began to blushed. Sarah just leaned in with a smile. "I see you are blushing, so I'm guessing yes" she asked smiling wildly. Kate just blushed heavily and look away from her. Sarah just squealed, trying to hold her scream in excitement.

Kate felt her arm tugged and Sarah was wrapping her arms around it. "Please tell me yes" Sarah begged while making a puppy face. Kate felt a shock wave through her body that is full of embarrassment. "Yes" she answered it quickly. "Oh sweet, can I put a camera in your room once you guys do it" Sarah replied to her. "No this is my privacy" said Kate looking at her and Sarah pouted. "Aww man, well I'm going to go now" she said walking away.

Kate let out a sigh in relief as she put her head down. Humphrey sat right next to her and saw her in this position. "What was that about" Humphrey asked curiously. Kate heard his voice and stand up quickly. "Nothing" she shouted quickly and her friends joined her.

"Is it because you two are in a fight" Humphrey asked a another question while titling his head to the side. "Basically" Kate replied to her while giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Okay then" he said grabbing his pizza and chomp it.

Kate just look down at the table with a little smile on her face. "Huh, maybe admitting my feelings to Sarah about Humphrey wasn't so bad, especially when I want to have sex with him' she thought.

 **Daaaaamn lol. Rough week and I wasn't expecting this at all since I was supposed to update my stories soon. Stung by a wasp, busy school work and right now I'm sick. So I'm going to update Anthros and Wolves maybe on Friday because it's been a month since I didn't update that story but I will. Plus there will be more fighting parts in this story with Humphrey doing martial arts. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	18. Garth Is Back!

"Humphrey wake up, you're late to school" Mickey yelled. Humphrey just blinked his eyes several times before looking at the clock. He widen his eyes and jumped out of his bed as he began to rush out of the room. Mickey giggled at this and left the room.

Humphrey jump over the railing of the stairs and arrived into the kitchen. "Morning Humphrey, you've just woke up haven't you" Ashley asked with a smile. "Yeah" Humphrey replied to her while sitting down on his chair of the dinner table. Ashley giggled happily and put his breakfast right in front of him. Humphrey sniff the air and he began to dig in. Ashley just sat down and watch him eating his breakfast.

"So, how is Kate" she asked with a smile. "She is doing great" he said happily before gobbling his meal. Ashley laughed at this. "Well someone is in a hurry" said Ashley. "Well yeah because I am late and I wanna see Kate" he said swallowing pieces to pieces. Ashley just rolled her eyes and went back upstairs.

After for a few minutes, Humphrey had finished his breakfast meal and rushed to his car where his brothers are waiting for him. "Well look who's here" said Lee impatiently. Humphrey didn't say anything as he started the engine and rushed to school.

Kate was just sitting in her car while listening to her favorite songs.

"If I lose myself tonight, it will be you and I" she singed happily. She look at the mirror to see if Humphrey is here or not, but sadly he isn't here yet.

Kate let out a sigh and pulled out her phone. She texted him, saying that she is feeling lonely in her car. After for a few seconds, Humphrey texted her back that he is on his way right now. This made Kate smiled, happy to know that Humphrey was coming. She need to tell him that they already went to homecoming dance two or one week ago. They just had forgotten that they already went.

She kept listening to her songs until she heard a roar. She recognized that car sound too well. It was Garth. Kate lower the sound of her music and look out of the window. It was indeed Garth. He was getting out of the car with his backpack over his shoulder and began walking towards to his friends. Its a good thing Kate had black glass.

Kate watch him as he walk past by her car. She quickly pulled her phone out and texted Garth, saying that he is back. Humphrey texted back as he parked right next to her car.

Kate was surprise that she didn't hear him coming in. They both get out at the same time and run towards each other. Kate happily jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. Humphrey kissed her back as he swing her around before setting her down. "Hey babe" he greeted her. "Hey Hunky" she said licking his cheek.

"Hunky" he asked with a smile. Kate broke the embrace and look at him as she shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. "A new nickname for you I guessed" she thought. "Soooo Garth is back" he said looking annoyed by this.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't do anything bad to us" Kate replied to him. "I'll keep an eye out for him" he said kissing her cheek. Kate just plant her hand on her cheek where Humphrey kissed. She really liked it. It felt like this was just the beginning of love. Humphrey smiled at this and then the bell begin to ring.

Kate grabbed her boyfriend's hand as they walk inside the school. Kate began to look around the hall after they both past the door. She was looking for Garth to see what he is doing. Kate is scared that he might jumped on Humphrey around the corner of the hall way.

She hated to see Garth trying to hurt Humphrey just because he ruined his life. It was his own fault to ruin his own life. Humphrey and Kate both turn around the corner and saw Garth opening his locker. Kate went to the other side of Humphrey and Humphrey gripped her hand. They slowly walked by as Humphrey locked his eyes on him. He was speaking to his friends about something else but they both didn't really listen at all.

They both were really focusing on his actions though. Successfully, they made it through without making a sound. "Do you know what are they talking about" Kate asked worriedly. "I don't know for sure but I bet it's something that Garth is planning for a long time since the beginning" Humphrey explained as he look back at Garth.

"I'll make sure the guys watch him" he said looking away from Garth. "Okay" said Kate wrapping her arms around his. Humphrey smiled at this. "I love you" he said making her smile.

"I love you too Humphrey" she replied to her.

They made it to class and they sat down but unknown to them, Garth was in this class. Garth walked through the door and its a good thing Kate and Humphrey sat away from him as far as possible. Garth saw them and decided to talk to them. Humphrey got a glimpse of him walking towards them.

He leaned over to Kate. "Kate, Garth's coming this way" he whispered. Kate nodded her head as he was about three feet away from them. Humphrey stand up as he stood right in front of Kate. "What do you want Garth" he asked ready for a fight.

 **Sorry for a short chapter and haven't updated for a month. Well, I was getting some plans for my new stories, ending Fire and Water and most of all. I think you guys are gonna like Student's Dream. Just saying lol. Anyways, not that I was getting some new ideas and plans, I was also busy. Figuring out what state I should go for college and I already did. Hawaii. But, the problem is that I want to make sure my girl wants to go there. Btw, after fire and water is finished, Student's dream will be published right after that. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	19. Love Is Everything

Humphrey and Garth were just staring each other's eyes to see if they are going to make a move. Humphrey kept his eyes on every move he made and he notice that his expression was just blank. He knows his way. Every way.

Garth sighed. "Look Humphrey, I just want to apologize" he said sadly and Humphrey shook his head along with Kate. "All lies man" Humphrey replied to him. "Here's the truth Humphrey" said Garth looking at the door and then back at him.

Humphrey keep his guard up in case anything happens. "My dad is at the door watching me apologizing you" he said and Kate look over at the door and saw Tony standing there with his arms cross over his chest. She look back at Humphrey. "He's telling the truth Humphrey" she said and Humphrey slowly look at the door and then back at Garth.

"Okay good. I hope you learned that I claimed Kate" he said and Garth nodded his head before they both sit back down. Tony left the door and the teacher came into the room and the tardy bell began to ring, symbolizing the class has started.

Through out the class, Humphrey kept glancing at Garth. He wanted to make sure if he is not lying at all, but it looks like he was telling the truth.

Humphrey let out a sigh and began focusing on his work as the teacher passing out the work. Kate notice this and put her hand on his back. "Humphrey, are you okay" she asked worriedly and curiously. "Kind of" he responded to her. "Is it about Garth" she asked and Humphrey nodded his head.

Kate leaned forward and began kissing his cheek. "Don't worry babe, he's not going to do anything to us. Besides, you know how to defend me and yourselves, so we'll be fine" Kate explained as the teacher was right next to her. "No kissing in class ya love birds" she said walking by and Kate giggled at this while blushing.

Humphrey just love how Kate blush. It was so cute, and he wish he could take a picture of her blushing and put it in his collection. Kate's redden cheek began to loosen up, and she face forward towards her work. Humphrey did as well, but somehow, Kate's hand was rubbing on her thighs which made him curious about this.

He decided not to ask her in class because work has to be done since this year is very important for both of them.

(Time skip: After school)

Humphrey was waiting for Kate by his car. She was talking to her dad on the phone outside of the main door. Kate still had her hand near her crotch, which something made Humphrey curious about it. He didn't know what it was, but he need to ask her right now. "Okay love you" she said to her dad on the phone. "Love you too" Winston replied on the phone, and the call had ended. Kate let out a deep sigh and look at her boyfriend.

This morning or in Kate's dream, she has desires to fuck Humphrey. Yeah that,s right, she had enough of being a virgin. She wanted to be claimed by Humphrey.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts in order to protect herself from moaning. She started walking towards Humphrey's car, and Humphrey who was waiting patiently while looking at her. She love how much Humphrey show so much work as a man. A real man.

Although Humphrey had a curious expression look on his face, Kate wanted to ask what is he thinking about.

"Hey Humphrey" she greeted him by kissing his cheek. Humphrey smiled at this as she pulled away with her beautiful sparkling amber eyes staring at his icy blue eyes. "Hey Kate, I wanted to ask you something" he said and Kate nodded her head.

"What's been up with you lately? You seem kind of...wanting to do something" he asked and Kate widen her eyes. Lucky for her, she grab Humphrey's hand, opening the door of his car and drag him into the car.

Humphrey grunted as he landed on his back and Kate was on top of him, sealing him in a kiss. Humphrey felt something different. He felt a huge electrical shock wave through out his body and the roaming of Kate's hand was all over his core before she was inches away from his crotch. Kate broke the kiss as the saliva string broke apart between their lips. She was panting hard and so did Humphrey.

"Kate" he called out before she planted her finger on his lip.

"The reason why I bring you in here is because it's something personal that I wanted to tell you, but I'm not sure how will you react" Kate confessed while looking away a little. Humphrey had no idea what she is talking about, but he planted his hand on her cheek to make Kate look at him straight in the eyes.

"Kate, you can tell me anything. It doesn't matter how I react. All I care is about you" he said with a smile on his face.

Kate began to form the widest smile that Humphrey had ever seen and she started making out with him. Humphrey gladly accept it, and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. They made a game without even telling as they fight over territories with their tongues.

Humphrey slowly grip her hips, and it made her dry humping on his crotch. Humphrey widen his eyes as he know what Kate is talking about.

Kate notice Humphrey isn't moving his tongue. She open her eyes to see Humphrey surprise. Kate blush very hard when she realize what she is doing. Kate quickly broke the kiss and look away. Humphrey smiled at this. "Kate, it's okay" he said smiling. "Well...Humphrey, it's just that. I just want to do my first time right now" she explained still looking away.

On the other hand, Humphrey loves what she was doing. He knows it was too early, but it was worth it. He leaned up to her ears and began to whisper.

"We can do it at my house if you want to" he whispered making her shiver in pleasure.

"Oh I can't wait for that" said Kate with lust in her tone. She look at Humphrey and smash her lips against his before breaking apart. "Can we go please" she asked impatiently. Humphrey chuckle and watch her get into her front seat and waited for him. He crawled onto the driver seat and started the car.

Kate slipped her hands near his crotch as she look at Humphrey with lust in her eyes. She can imagine the position of them fucking each other out. It made her moan and Humphrey was getting turned on by this. 'Well, love is everything I guess' Humphrey thought as the maturity couples left the parking lot with Kate smiling stupidly. She can't wait to be claimed.

 **Well after a long time, a lemon scene coming up on the next chapter for a very long time since the update of this story. Since it is 2018, I want to do something different. Would you guys prefer Warrior Wasp as my new username or stay the same with a new art work of my profile picture? Being a senior is tiring because I have lots of homework to do based on my Honors class and I better start thinking about colleges since me and my girl already know what college are we going. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	20. Next Level

Humphrey and Kate were closed to his house. Humphrey can smell Kate's liquid, and he wanted to take a peak on her crotch, but he can't because he is watching the road. "Are we there yet Humphrey" she asked impatiently.

"No, but I can tell you can't wait for the fun though" he said chuckling. "Yeah, because your damn sexy devil in my eyes" she replied drooling as she look at Humphrey with lust in her eyes. "I know. I can say the same thing to you ya sexy bitch" Humphrey said back with a smile.

Kate planted a wet kiss on Humphrey's cheek, which made him blushed and closed one of his eyes. "I really fucking love you Humphrey" she said smiling. 'Since when did we cuss this much' Humphrey asked himself in his mind. Humphrey really wanted to know what's gonna happen at his house between him and Kate at the bed. How many sex positions are they going to do? How is she going to react his size?

There are so many questions flowing through his brains, almost made him lose his track that he almost past a red light just barely a millisecond. "I wonder what's going to happen once we get to the house" she said smiling.

Humphrey knew she is planning on something, and she said that on purpose.

"I have no idea" he said sarcastically. Kate giggled and wrap her arms around his waist. "So when are we going to get there honey" she said licking his cheek again.

"I say in twenty minutes" Humphrey guessed while smiling at Kate's action. "Plenty time for me to do this" she whispered, which made Humphrey lost his guard. "Wait what" he asked glancing at Kate unbuttoning his pants.

"Kate" Humphrey lost his words as Kate slip her hands under his boxer and grab his dick. "Love it Humphrey" she said liking the feeling in her hands. "What are you doing" Humphrey asked curiously. "Obviously, bringing out your gun so I can make out with him" Kate replied. She slowly bring it out and look at it. Humphrey gulped at Kate's reaction since she didn't say anything.

He decided to give it a shot. "So...what do you think" he asked nervously. "LOOKING GOOD" she screamed happily. Humphrey's eye twitched at this. 'Damn, she's drunk as hell' he thought keeping his eyes on the road.

Kate couldn't help herself, but give it a test lick. Humphrey tighten up his muscles once he felt that. "Oh my god" he yipped. Kate laughed at this.

"What's wrong Humphrey? Couldn't help yourself while doing multi task, aren't ya" she asked jokingly. "Y-Yeah" Humphrey stuttered. Kate continue what she was doing on Humphrey's penis. She began working on the tip only, keeping her words to make out with it.

Humphrey's foot was barely on the peddle of his car. He was having a big trouble doing two jobs. "Kate, can we do this later please? I'm having a hard time driving here" Humphrey complained.

She stop what she was doing and look at Humphrey. "You're doing fine Humphrey. I promise" she said smiling and Humphrey nodded his head with a smile. He couldn't deny what she was doing, he wanted more. She swiftly move her tongue around her toy, and began loving what she is tasting. Humphrey kept glancing down at Kate's job.

He notice Kate is going lower and lower until she stops. Humphrey yipped in pleasure and Kate giggled. She slowly rises and lick the tip of his penis once it was off of her mouth. "Come on Humphrey, I want a drink please" she asked like she is going to a restaurant. Humphrey didn't know what to say, but nodded his head.

Kate went back what she was doing, and Humphrey almost went into another world. She was trying to slip her tongue to get through Humphrey's penis lips.

It made him cum so hard with in seconds. "KATE" He screamed as he thrust his pelvis up. Kate moaned loudly as she felt him coating the inside of her mouth.

She use her other hand to massage his balls, and more of them keep coming out. Humphrey can feel her gulping his seed down into her throat before she rises up from his dick. "Oh my god Humphrey" she said licking her lips. "This tasted sooo fucking good" Kate added seductively.

"Where did you learn this" Humphrey asked. "Well I watch too much porn, sooo" Kate replied sheepishly.

They had arrive at Humphrey's house, and Humphrey smiled to see no cars on the drive way. They both open the door at the same time and rush towards the door.

After Humphrey open the door and close it behind him, Kate immediately grab Humphrey's hand and rush towards upstairs. "Holy crap Kate" he said feeling the wind pushing his skin against his bone on his face. He now knew what does a horny wolf act like. She open Humphrey's door and push him with all her strength to the bed before closing the door. "What's the rush Kat-" Humphrey was cut off when Kate smash her lips against his.

"Sorry Humphrey. I'm just so excited" she said happily after breaking the kiss. Humphrey wanted do this in a lovely way before anything went chaotic. He connected his lips with hers, and slowly taking off her pants and shirt.

Ever since Kate did something dirty to his penis, he's gonna do the same thing. He broke the kiss as he drag his tongue to her neck. "God damn Humphrey, that was SEXY" Kate moaned when she felt Humphrey kissing her neck. Slowly but surely, they sat down on the bed, and Humphrey stop what he was doing.

Kate's body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Curves on her side was perfect, everything is perfect. Kate thought it was time to return the favor.

She kiss Humphrey before breaking it, followed by her tongue dragging down to his neck with her tearing his shirt off. Humphrey grab her cheek to make her look at him. "I see what you are doing my lady" he said smiling. Kate smiled back and slowly got off of him, and laid down on his bed. Humphrey got up and slowly went between her legs.

He hesitated when his hand was on the edge of her panties. "Humphrey, you can take it off. After all, you are my boyfriend" she said giving him a smile.

Humphrey nodded his head and took her panties off. Humphrey's eyes is shined with stars as he look at Kate's beautiful wet pussy. It made him aroused, and he didn't say anything to Kate, but lick her pussy. Kate moaned loudly, and Humphrey continue. He love the smell and the taste of it.

He stick the tip of his muzzle inside her pussy, and Kate screamed in pleasure. "Humphrey, keep going. This is soooo good" she moaned. Humphrey knows that she is loving this. He felt her thrusting her hips against his face.

"Humphrey, this is too good. I'm so close" she said humping his face really hard. Humphrey muffled something, but Kate was too busy enjoying her time. "Huh, Huh. HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as she release her climax. Humphrey pulled his face away, and the smell was overwhelming him. He slowly crawled up to Kate's face and saw she already taken off her bra.

Her breast was just perfect and Humphrey began sucking one of her nipples before digging his tongue on the tip of it. "Oh Humphrey" Kate moaned with a big smile on her face to see Humphrey learning from her. He stopped sucking Kate's nipple and went up to her face.

Kate smiled and licked her fluids off of Humphrey's face. Humphrey swear he felt his cock throb once he saw her tasting her own fluid. Kate stopped licking and look at him in the eyes. "Fuck me Humphrey" she requested. Humphrey accepted and grab his dick to slide into Kate's pussy.

Kate start to get nervous since she knows what will happen. Humphrey notice her look on her face. "It's okay Humphrey. I'll be gentle" he said hoping to relief her fear. Kate smiled a little and nodded her head.

Humphrey took a deep breath before giving her a hard thrust. Kate yelped as she felt her hymen ripped apart. 'Ugh, this sucks because this is the only bad part to see your love in pain during sex' he said in his mind. He waited for a minute until Kate licked his cheek. "I'm ready Humphrey" she said smiling seductively.

Humphrey smiled and start thrusting against her hip. Kate moaned every thrust as the wet slapping sound echo through out his room. "Humphrey, yo-you're so big" she moaned happily. "Ugh, mmm, you are so damn tight" he groaned as he is trying to control himself.

Humphrey look down to see her breast bouncing from how hard he fucked her. "Ohhh Humphrey" Kate screamed. Humphrey increased his pace, and Kate start scratching his back with her claws. "This is sooooo good" Kate said drooling in pleasure. "I-I love you Kate" Humphrey panted. Kate kissed him as her body rock back and forth before breaking the kiss. "I love you Humphrey" Kate replied trying to regain her breath.

Humphrey gripped Kate's perfect shape ass, which made her think to change their position, but the pleasure is too strong for them to do so.

"Humphrey, this is too good. I'm so close to cum" Kate yelled in pleasure. Humphrey smiled as he pinned Kate's arms onto his bed, and start thrusting into her as fast as he can.

"Oh yes Humphrey" Kate moaned. Humphrey was clenching his teeth, and Kate could tell he was close. "Ugh, oh my god" said Humphrey almost losing all of his stamina. Kate push Humphrey onto his back, and start riding on him. "Humphrey, Humphrey, HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as she cum on his dick.

"Yeah Kate" Humphrey screamed once he felt her releasing her climax on his precious gun. "Humphrey, cum for me please. Please cum inside of me" she begged and Humphrey caught his guard off.

He know Kate didn't mean to say that. As much as he hated to, he pulled out his cock out of her pussy and sprayed his semen all over Kate's back and some of them on the bed. Humphrey groaned loudly, and Kate moaned once she felt pouring on her back. She scooped up the semen off of her back and licked it before laying on Humphrey.

"That was awesome Humphrey" she said. Humphrey grab his blanket and covered their bodies. "You were great Kate" he yawned. "You too Humphrey" Kate replied before yawning.

And with that, they both went to sleep due to the exhaustion to their next level. They are now started their sex life, and Kate knew she needed to do it again.

 **BONER ALERT. BONER ALERT. Ehh sorry about the lemon scene. It's been a while since I've done one, but I'll get better at it with more details, and stuff. I don't know how long until the next lemon scene, but I'll find out. Anyways, I got some problems right now so, I had nothing much to say though. What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice spring break from school!**


	21. Life of their Experience

Kate is having a wonderful dream. A dream that she wanted to do. Which is sex. Unknown to her, she was humping Humphrey little by little on the time. She knew that she had to keep her feelings of Humphrey to herself since she enter into the adult world.

To start a family and then die happily at old age with Humphrey.

Humphrey stirred and felt Kate humping him a little. He open his eyes and and saw Kate smiling in front of his face. He smiled, remembering the best time of his life. Sex and then a simple sex position before changing it to cow girl position.

To be honest, Humphrey love what Kate did and he wanted to experience it more. He felt Kate move around a bit and open her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, morning Humphrey" she greeted him with a smile. "Morning Kate" he said peeking around her head to glance at her ass and Kate smiled seductively. "You still want more Humphrey" she asked curiously. "Well only for breakfast" he said talking back.

"Good" she said standing up before turnaround to face at his erected penis. Humphrey start to drool at the sight of Kate's vagina spilling with her liquids. He can't help himself but lick it lovely. Kate moaned before sucking on his gun without an introduction into it. They end up playing a game to see who can cum first. Humphrey tried his best to turn his girlfriend on as soon as possible.

He tried licking her clitoris and using his special skills that he made last night. Kate moaned loudly. She is trying her best to focus on his dick but his tongue was too much for her to handle.

She can cum at any second. "Please keep going Humphrey" Kate whimpered. Humphrey smiled. He knew he had Kate at the right place. He kept doing what he was doing. Kate give him a few licks. She was moaning and panting so hard. "Humphrey, it's comin-Ahhhhhhh" Kate screamed as she spray her precious delicious juices onto his face.

"Thank you for the meal" he said before licking the rest off of his face before licking it on her pussy. Kate moaned when she felt the roughness of his tongue, cleaning the mess for her.

Kate just look back at Humphrey's manhood before finishing her meal off. Humphrey yelped in pleasure. Kate decide what Humphrey did to her. Trying to lick the inside of the penis on the very tippy top. "Yes Kate, keep learning dirty stuff from me babe" he moaned. Kate giggled and continue what she was doing.

Licking around Humphrey's dick was so pleasurable to her. Humphrey felt her moving around with his dick still in her mouth.

He looked down to see his sexy girlfriend looking at him with her lustful eyes. He saw her tongue licking around the tip before gulping down and stroke his cock up and down with her mouth.

"Oh Kate, keep going. I'm close" he said. Kate bobbed her head faster, desperately for his precious cum. Humphrey's hips had its own mind as he thrust against Kate's mouth. Kate smiled as his hips followed her pace.

"KATE" he screamed out her name. Kate moaned, feeling a water fall of warm liquids on her tongue. She gulped it happily before letting a pop sound from her letting his monster go. "Delicious as usual" she said smiling. Humphrey chuckled as they both shared a lovely kiss before breaking the bond.

Humphrey look at the time before widening his eyes. "Oh shit, we're almost late" he said. Kate widen her eyes before they both spring out of the bed, getting dressed and head to school immediately.

They had no idea how long they enjoyed their breakfast, but it let both of them know that their session may ruin their attendance records. Humphrey quickly park his car and heard the school bell began to ring and students were walking towards the main door. Kate and Humphrey both look at each other before getting out of the car quickly as possible.

They rushed to their class before sitting down at their seat, panting. Sweets and Candy poked their heads around. "What's up with you guys" they both asked.

Kate and Humphrey both turned around before speaking. "Nothing Nothing." Candy and Sweets just look at each other like it's nothing before looking back at the couple. "You sure. When you guys walked in, Kate was walking funny" Candy explained and then Kate widen her eyes.

Sweets than smiled. She knew something that is going on between them, and Kate know her too well. "Sweets, this is not what you are thinking but-" "Oh I know what it is Kate and you can't hide it" she said cutting her off with a sly smile on her face.

Kate couldn't say anything but blushed. Sweets laughed and decided to tell Candy. "I think it's because Kate took her relationship to the next level" she whispered.

Kate just blushed so hard that she wrapped her arms around Humphrey's and hid her face behind his shoulder. Humphrey just stood there frozen like stone.

Candy gasped and laughed. Sweets just look at the couple. "Don't worry you guys. We won't tell on anyone and it's good that you guys took it to the next level" she said.

Kate let out a sigh in relief and Humphrey loosen up his body. "But...what does it feel like" she asked seductively.

Kate just blushed again. "That's just too personal Sweets" she said almost shouting at her. The teacher came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Well students," she began talking. Everyone turn their attention towards her. "Tomorrow is your last day and get ready for prom tonight" she said happily.

Kate and Humphrey both smiled while the other students jumped out of their seats and began clapping their hands. Then, Humphrey thought something that made the prom even better.

'I'm going to ask her to be my wife' he said in his mind.

 **Short ass chapter. I know I know. It's just that I've lost interest in this story and I'm running out of ideas. And I know this is a short high school story but, the next chapter is going to be the last one of this story. After that, Fight For My Love will be continued for now. Sorry for the disappointment for this story, but it is what it is. If you guys didn't check out my other stories, do it right now because people started to enjoy Student's Dream. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	22. The End

It was night time and Kate went out shopping to find a perfect dress for Humphrey. It's the time where she finally had the chance to dance with Humphrey.

Kate feels like she is making up to him because last dance; she didn't had the chance to dance with him. All thanks to Garth for ruining Humphrey's precious heart and almost making him leave Jasper. Kate didn't know what to do without him if he did. She probably just kept screaming at Garth's face if it happens.

Kate shook her head and continue walking around the mall. Looking every store that fits perfectly for her. "Oh man. I should've brought Humphrey with me" she pouted. She hope that Humphrey isn't too busy or so. Kate was not sure, but she decided to text him.

Lucky for her, Humphrey is in the same mall with her. He told his parents to keep a secret if Kate visited at his house. Zach and Ashley were just gobsmacked to see their son marrying a girl already. They just accepted it since it is his life. Humphrey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out and saw Kate texted him. He smiled and told her that he is busy.

When Kate got the text, she pouted and put her phone away. She continue looking around to find the best dress she can find at any store. It feels like hours and hours to her. Humphrey enter the jewelry store and look through the glass. He then spotted a ring that is perfect for him and Kate.

A ring with a diamond heart. By the look of it, Humphrey already know that he needed to buy it. He was about to walk up to the employee of the store until he spotted Kate across the hallway. "Oh shit" he said to himself. He hide behind the pillar and look at the reflection of his phone. He saw Kate looking around before walking away.

He peek around the corner and see where Kate headed to before coming out of his hiding spot. 'That was close' he said in his mind.

Humphrey went over to the cashier and told her what he wanted and gave her the money. "Yes" he said before walking out.

Meanwhile, Kate was still looking around. She look at the time and let out a relieved sigh. When she looked up, she spotted something beautiful that caught her attention real good. "Perfect."

* * *

After Kate and Humphrey buy an item that they want, almost every senior in Jasper High school heard what is going to happen at the prom. Apparently, Lee told Humphrey's secret and they were excited about this moment.

Some of them wanted to post it on social media while others keep it for themselves because they know it's going to happen to them.

Humphrey walked into the building that holds the prom and he looked around to see students dancing on the dance floor or hanging out. He then saw Lee with Lilly walking around. "Lee, what are you doing here" he asked curiously.

Lee laughed at this. "You've already forget it don't you. Seniors are allowed to invite other students up to three people."

Humphrey smacked himself in the face. "Of course" he said chuckling.

Every students began to notice that Humphrey was there, and they had been staring at Humphrey with a smile on their faces. Humphrey want to know what is going on because it feels like he is being watch as if he is going to do something.

He then heard the door open and looked over to see his beautiful soon to be wife standing there, wearing a beautiful red sparkling dress. It really showed her all the curves of her body, but Humphrey knows that it is not the time.

He slowly approached her and Kate smiled at this. "Hey Humphrey, you look handsome today" she said looking up and down at his suit.

"Thank you, and you look freaking beautiful my lady" he replied smiling. Kate widen her smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come with me" she said dragging him to the dance floor. Humphrey let her take control and she stood right in front of him, holding one of his hand, and the other one on his back. Humphrey did the same thing to her and they start dancing around.

Kate's heart is filled with happiness. She finally got the chance to dance with Humphrey, the one she loves and the only person that she need the most. The one that completes her life. Humphrey had the same feeling as well. It feels like they actually fix the missing piece of their relationship.

They had no idea what is stronger than love, but this is it.

They had been dancing for several minutes. "Kate, stop for a second" he said smiling. Kate stopped dancing and waited.

Humphrey put his hand in his pocket and got down on his one of his knee. Kate gasped and know what he is going to do. Tears began to appear underneath her eyes. "Oh Humphrey."

Humphrey widen his smile and pulled out a case. He opened it and Kate saw the most beautiful thing in her life. "Oh my god Humphrey."

Students began watching them with a smile on their faces. "Will you marry me Kate" he asked happily. Kate squealed. "Yes Humphrey. A million times, yes I will."

Humphrey stood up and Kate began crashing her lips against his. Everyone began clapping their hands and whistled to see the couple getting married.

Kate broke the kiss and Humphrey put the ring on. "I love you Humphrey" Kate cried in tears of joy. "I love you too Kate" he said back. They both leaned in and connected their lips once again. The love that they felt is stronger than before and it will continue on on their life to make it better.

 **THE END**

 **This is it. Sorry for the short assy ass chapter. I told you guys that I am not used to this story. And if you haven't check out my other stories, especially Student's Dream and Fight for my Love. CHECK IT OUT NOW BECAUSE IT IS EPIIIIC! WHAAAT! So, I had nothing to say, but hope you guys have fun finishing this story. I'm the RavenMocker, be brave. *Look at the story cover* Stay wild. We'll see you on the next adventure.**


End file.
